A Daughter's Trial
by Tracey4t
Summary: Hades and Yui's daughter is a demi god with a very unique power. So Zeus decides to test her abilities, which could change everything for her, Yui and Hades
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Co-written by animefan021513

'What have I done?' Hades thought with despair. 'How could I have done this to her? I didn't mean to do this to her. I love her! Why did my bad luck have to rub off on her of all people?!'

"Ah!" Yui shouted at the top of her lungs as she cried out in pain. "Hades, help me!"

"How could I be of help to you? All I'll do is cause you more pain and misfortune than you're already going through! It's best I just stay away less you have to suffer even more!" Hades insisted.

"Geez, over dramatic?" asked a nurse.

"Huh?" said Hades looking over at the woman.

"Your wife's just going through normal labor sir. What she's dealing with with is totally natural. It has nothing to do with you really ," the nurse explained.

"Oh really?" said Hades.

'So this isn't from my bad luck?' he thought.

"Well maybe it has a little to do with him," said another nurse, "I mean he is the one that got her pregnant right?"

"Oh," said Hades dissapointed.

"Alright you two that's enough," said the doctor who was working with Yui. "Sir your wife's pain and suffering is sadly the norm when it comes to giving birth. So please don't think you're going to cause more trouble by being here with her."

"He's, ah, right Hades," said Yui, "So please come here!" She stretched out her hand towards him. "Please come here and take my hand. I want you near me right now!"

"Well if you're sure I won't cause you any more misfortune," said Hades as he slowly made his way over to Yui and took her hand willingly.

"Thank you Hades," said Yui smiling only to suddenly give off a loud moan once again and squeezed Hades's hand. "Ah!" she shouted.

"Yui?" said Hades in alarm.

"She's doing fine," said the doctor, "We just need to give the baby a little more push. Can you do that for me Yui?"

"Yes I think I can," said Yui. She closed her eyes and squeezed Hades's hand even tighter. She screamed and pushed as loudly and as hard as she could.

"Good, good," said the doctor, "Good here comes the head and, and...,"

"Wha!"

Yui's eye sprang open.

"Is that, is that?" she repeated.

"Congratulations you two, it's a a girl!" said the doctor holding the baby up that twisted and turned in his arms as she cried loudly.

"We have a girl?" Yui asked happy but weakly.

"We have a girl?" Hades also asked looking surprised.

"Yes and it looks like she's doing well," said the doctor. He moved with the baby over to the examining table..

"Hades, Hades, we did it!" said Yui sounding overjoyed but still weak.

"We did?" said Hades not sounding like he was fully grasping the situation.

"Yes congratulations sir," said one of the nurses as she came up to him carrying a big pink bundle in her arms. She held it up to him to give him a good look. There in the sea of pink Hades could see the pale yet beautiful face of a baby who also happened have the thin outline of his hair on her head.

"Is this her, the baby?" Hades asked.

"Yes sir, do you want to hold your daughter?" asked the nurse.

"My daughter?" Hades asked out loud, "I can hold her?"

"Well yes you're her father after all right?" asked the nurse as she moved to put the baby into Hades's arms. Hades looked down at the pale face baby. She in turned stared back at him. Time seem to freeze all around the two of them as they just looked at each other.

Suddenly Hades felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw it was Yui as she laid in her bed. She smiled weakly at him."Is that her?" she asked him softly.

"Uh yes this is her," said Hades.

"Can I see her?" Yui asked.

"Huh?" Hades asked.

"I think your wife wants to hold the baby sir," said the nurse.

"Oh right," said Hades. He carefully handed the baby off to her mother. Yui adjusted the blanket a little she could get a good look at her baby.

"Oh she's so beautiful," Yui cooed looking over her baby with love and pride. "Can you believe it Hades? We're parents!"

"We are?" asked Hades.

"Boy this guy sure seems to have a hard time grasping the obvious," said the nurse, "Yes you're parents now. Your wife's a mother and you are now a father."

"I'm a father?" Hades found himself speaking out loud over and over again.

* * *

"I'm a father?" Hades said again and again as he wondered to the waiting room, "I've never been a father before. Not even with...,"

"Hades!" Apollo shouted at him suddenly. Hades looked around and realized he was now in the waiting room where all the gods he and Yui had gone to school with were looking at him eagerly.

"Hades what happened?" Balder asked.

"I'm a father," Hades sputtered.

"Yeah we could have guessed that much given how much you've going on and on, "I'm a father," said Takeru, "but what we really care about is what happened to The Weed? And the baby?"

"We have a daughter," said Hades.

"You do? Hades that's great!" said Apollo.

"Yes this is such a happy day for you Hades!" said Balder, "And Yui!"

"Yeah, we need drinks for a toast I say!" said Dionysus.

"Hmm, I wonder if this so called daughter is going to be as cute as her mother or is she going to have the misfortune of looking like her father?" said Loki.

"Misfortune of looking like me?" asked Hades.

"Loki, don't say something like that at a time like this," said Thor.

"Given that half the DNA comes from either parent there is a 50% the baby will be just like her father," said Totsuka.

"My daughter could wind up just like me?" said Hades. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of that personally.

"Uh not that there's anything wrong with your daughter being like you Hades. There's nothing wrong with that at all!" Apollo insisted.

"Huh," Hades responded.

"Well no matter how she is, I want to her and Fae! I want to see them right now!" said Apollo.

"Yes I want to see the baby and Yui too," Balder also insisted.

"Oh sure," said Hades. He led his friends towards Yui's room.

"Eh by the way Hades, has she, the baby, uh, shown any signs of well, you know?" Dionysus asked as he and Apollo walked near him.

"No, not that I've seen so far. She looks and acts like a normal human baby," said Hades.

"Hmm, well maybe it turns out she's more like her mother than you huh?" Dionysusu said.

"It's possible," said Hades. To be honest he was still having a hard time realizing this even now, no matter how much time had past.

After he and the other gods had come back to Yui at her family's shrine to learn more about humans, and work on the relationship between gods and humans, he and Yui had started to get really close. All throughout high school and college they remained close. So much in fact that when he and Yui finished college he didn't want to leave her. So Hades went and pleaded with Zeus to let him stay with Yui, and live with her as mortal rather than return to the underworld.

Zeus surprisingly allowed it. Hades wasn't sure why though even now. He had several different theories. It could be that Hades never really asked his brothers such things. Or it could be Zeus thought if Hades stayed with Yui the relationship between humans and gods would improve even more. Or even still there could be some other reason behind it all together. Whatever the reason Hades was just happy that he had been allowed to stay with Yui.

Of course he wasn't sure how long it would be though. When Zeus had allowed Hades he to stay with Yui he made sure to tell Hades that it would only be temporary, since Hades was still the lord of the dead, and would have to return to his duties one day. So even though Hades had been able to live happily with Yui, he still had to be in constant worry about when Zeus would call him back to the underworld.

Most of the time Hades had been able to put those worries behind him and just focus on his life with Yui. The two lived together at her family's shrine and had been married under a real beautiful starry night. Hades had been very adaptable to living the life as a mortal. He was happy working with Yui's father and brother while Yui herself had gotten a job as a gym teacher at the local high school. Yui's family got along really well with Hades as well as the other gods. The other gods whom, Hades and Yui had gone to school with, had been allowed to go back to their own worlds. However they were allow to come by the shrine. They visited so often it was more unusual for them not to visit at least once or twice a week.

In all honesty life was good for Yui and Hades. Until now, after Yui had found out she was pregnate. Hades wasn't sure what was going to happen now that a baby had been put into the mix. He just hoped nothing bad happened to him Yui or the baby.

* * *

Yui laid in her bed holding her little girl in her arms cooing and smiling at her new bundle of joy.

"I wonder if Hades would be alright if we named Umeko, our plum blossom child?" she asked out loud. Just then the door to her room opened. Yui looked to the door eagerly assuming it was Hades returning with their friends like he had said he would."Hades did you bring the guys?" Yui asked with delight. However instead of seeing Hades or any of her other god friends in stepped a different person all together."Zeus?" Yui asked in surprise.

"Hello Yui Kusanagi," said Zeus with a confident smile.

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked.

"Is it so unusla for an uncle to come and see his new niece?" asked Zeus as he came and looked over Yui and her baby. "What do you call her?"

"Uh I was thinking of Umeko. I just have to ask Hades what he thinks," said Yui.

"Hmm," said Zeus as he continued to look over the baby. "You know one of her kind hasn't been born in a long time."

"Her kind?" Yui asked confused.

"You don't know what your daughter is Yui Kusanagi?" Zeus asked.

"She's a baby, that's all, right?" Yui asked.

"Yes, the baby of a god," said Zeus, "And even if she's not showing it now I am more than certain that there is something special about her."

"Huh?" said Yui.

"Hmm, just make sure your baby grows up big and strong. As she grows I'm sure you will see what it is I'm talking about. If not Hades and the other will explain it to you," said Zeus. "Grow up strong Baby Umeko. Your birth has made a great stride in the mending the relationship between your mother's kind and your father's kind. I look forward to watching your growth."

"So do I," said Yui softly, "As long you grow up happy." Something about the way Zeus was talking about her daughter made her feel nervous. The last thing she wanted was for her baby to suffer for being the daughter of a god.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-written by animefan2153

"Yui, I have brought the others," Hades said walking into the room followed by the other gods. However he stopped in his tracks when he saw Zeus was standing next to her bed. "Zeus, what are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"Isn't it usual to come and visits one's niece?" asked Zeus.

"Is that the only reason you've come here?" asked Hades. Zeus looked towards Yui and the baby again.

"No, let's talk in private for a bit," said Zeus . Hades also looked towards Yui and their child. Yui was holding her baby close to her and she looked nervous. "Hades, this is important matter regarding to Umeko," said Zeus.

"Umeko, who's that?" asked Takeru.

"Uh well that's the name I was thinking of calling the baby if Hades was okay with it. I wasn't sure if he would approve of the name yet or not," Yui explained.

"You want to call your baby a plum blossom? Isn't that a little ironic for a weed like you?" Takeru asked in a teasing tone.

"Umeko is a good name. We can call our daughter that," said Hades.

"Oh thank you Hades!" said Yui.

"Hades, please don't keep me waiting," said Zeus. Hades slowly followed his brother out of the room.

Apollo and Dionysus both looked at each other wondering if they should listen in. The two of them moved slowly to the door to see if they could hear what it was their father and uncle were talking about.

"Zeus, what is this all about?" Hades asked as the two brother stood outside in the hallway.

"You do know what Umeko is don't you?" Zeus asked sternly.

"She's a baby, my baby, mine and Yui," said Hades just as sternly.

"Yes," said Zeus, "And as your daughter she's a part god, a demi god." Hades lowered his eyes.

"Yes I know that," he said, "But she hasn't show any signs of being having anything really wrong with her in that sense."

"That maybe but she's just been born. It may take some time for her to possibly show any special signs of being more like you than her mother," said Zeus, "In either case you do realize that Umeko is the first of her kind to be born for many, many years. You must do your best to look after her Hades, you and Yui Kusanagi."

"I know that. I was already planning on doing that for her!' Hades insisted.

"Good," said Zeus sounding pleased, "And just so you know I too will be watching the child as she grows. I want to see what kind of progress she makes as she grows. Well I need to go. Good luck with your new baby Hades."

"Thank you, I supposed," said Hades. He watched Zeus walk down the hallway until he finally went back into the room. As he opened the door he was surprised to come face to face with with Apollo and Dionysus. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Don't worry about Little Umeko Uncle Hades, you don't have to worry about her. Zeus is just concern for her, being a new member of the family and all," said Apollo.

"Yeah Zeus does care about the family in his own way," said Dionysus.

"I supposed," said Hades, "It's just, I know what usually happens to demi gods. And if she's my daughter who knows what she'll have to go through."

"Don't worry too much about that," said Apollo, "You really shouldn't worry about it!" He tugged at Hades's sleeve. "Just come over and take a good look at your baby!" He dragged Hades towards the bed where all the other gods standing congratulating Yui on her new baby.

"Too bad the kid looks more like her father than her mother huh?" said Loki.

"Loki, what did we just say about such things?" Thor asked.

"I think she's just as beautiful as her mother personally," said Balder, "Sweet Little Umeko. May I hold her Yui?"

"Uh sure," said Yui handing her baby off to Balder.

"Hey if he gets to hold her I want to hold her too!" Takeru insisted.

"You'll all get your chance," said Yui.

Sure enough the baby was passed around from god to god, each getting his chance to hold and get a good look at her. Each gave the baby at least a small smile and some made comments to her about how cute and or beautiful she was.

"Hmm I guess she does have some cute looks to her like her mother," Loki said when he was given his chance to hold the baby, "Well time to give you back to your mother I supposed."

"Thank you Loki," said Yui as Loki handed her baby back. She gazed down at her baby expecting to see a cute little baby face. However she saw what looked like an ugly terrifying monster's face instead. Yui screamed.

"What, what happened?" Hades asked as he moved closer to Yui, "Did my bad luck rub off on the baby?!" He looked over and then happened to see baby's face. "Oh no, I've ruined my daughter with my bad luck!"

Just then Loki started to laugh. "Boy you two are jumpy," he said as he reached over and took the mask off of the baby's faces, "Makes me worry for the kid."

"Loki!" Apollo, Balder and Takeru all shouted.

"Oh it's not like it'll hurt the kid!" said Loki.

"Actually, given what that mask is made of and how little Umeko is, it might have been dangerous to put such a thing on a newborn," said Tsukito.

"You little punk!" Takeru shouted grabbing Loki by his shirt, "Are you trying to kill her?!"

"Oh come on it wasn't on her that long. She's fine," insisted Loki.

"Loki," Yui spoke up, "Please don't play pranks on my baby, no matter what. I know that's what you're known to do but please don't pull pranks on her like that."

"Of course I won't pull pranks on her as a baby," said Loki.

"Thank you Loki," said Yui.

"She's still too little to get any prank I may pull on her," Loki continued.

"Huh?" Yui asked.

"Using her for pranks though, that's a completely different matter," Loki added with a smirk.

Yui and Hades both groaned at that comment.

* * *

Little Umeko grew up like any other normal baby did. She cried when she was hungry. She would need a diaper changed. She grew and learned how to do things as a normal baby did. Everyone around her just adored her. Yui's parents were bent on spoiling her like normal grandparents. Yui's brothers enjoyed getting to play with her like any uncle would. When the other god would come to visit they too would interact with her like a normal person would around a normal baby.

Most of all her parents, Yui and Hades loved being around her. They doted on her like any normal parent happily watching as their baby grew up happily.

One day Yui and Hades went out for a day shopping, bringing Umeko with them pushing her along in a stroller.

"This is such a nice day huh?" Yui said as they walked past some stores together looking and acting like a normal family.

"Yes it is," said Hades doing his best not to look like he was miserable. He was actually enjoying the time he was spending with his family. It's just he was normally kind of gloomy looking.

"Ta-ta?" they suddenly heard Umeko say.

"What's that honey?" Yui asked looking down at her daughter. She noticed the baby was pointing at something. Both parents followed to where their daughter was pointing to see a toy store window where a big teddy bear sat. "Oh wow look at that bear. It's almost bigger than Umeko huh?"

"Yes," said Hades giving off a small smile.

"Sure is cute," said Yui as she started to push the stroller onward. Both she and Hades soon put the teddy bear out of their minds focusing on more important things in their lives.

A few days later at Yui and Hades's house they heard some giggling coming from the baby's room. Curious the two parents headed down to their daughter's room to see what she was up to.

"Umeko, are you having fun in here without us?" Yui said with a smile as they walked in. Umeko was sitting in the middle of the room with her back turned to her parents still giggling. Then Hades and Yui noticed a huge teddy bear sitting in front of her. "Where did you get this?" Yui went to try and pick it up but her hand went straight through it.

"What just happened Yui?" Hades asked.

"I don't know," said Yui as she kept trying to touch the bear, "But I think Loki is pulling a prank on us.

Sensing his name being called, Loki mysteriously appeared in room right net to Hades. "You rang?" he asked with his usual mocking tone.

Yui was furious."How dare you put invisible things in front of Umeko like this?!" she asked pointing to the bear.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"That bear, look!" Yui said as she tried to touch it and had her hand go through it, "Why would you do that to her?"

"That, are you serious?" Loki asked, "I thought I made myself clear Yui. Why would I pull a prank on a baby that wouldn't be able to understand how funny it is?"

"W-well I guess that's true," said Yui, "But then how did this get here?" She tried touching it again and the same thing happened. Then she noticed Umeko crawling towards the teddy bear herself and was getting ready to touch it. "Umeko, sweetie, you're not going to be able to...," Yui's sentence was cut off by seeing that Umeko could touch the bear. The three adults all stood their for a moment confused."How did she?" Yui sputtered, "Loki try touching the bear."

Loki did as he was told and his hand also went through."Nothing, I can't touch it," he sad.

"Hades why don't you try it?" Yui asked.

"I don't know. If this bear is doing weird things like this, there's a chance my bad luck could rub off on my daughter. I don't want my bad luck to rub off on her," said Hades backing away.

"I bet that's the same excuse you use when it comes time to changing the baby's diapers huh?" Loki teased.

"Please Hades for me?" Yui insisted.

Hades was hesitant but did it anyways. His hand too went right through the bear."Nothing, I can't touch it," he said.

"Okay, so we can't touch the bed but Umeko can most definitely touch it," said Yui looking at the baby who was now laying on it all curled up. Yui walked over to pick her child up and when Umeko was separated from the teddy bear, she started to cry. The minute she started to cry the bear started to change form, into what looked like a real bear.

"What the heck is it doing now?!" Loki asked.

"Yui get away from there!" Hades shouted in alarm.

Yui however was scared that this new looking bear might actually be able to touch them. So she put her baby back down. As she did the bear it turned back into a cuddly teddy bear. Umeko began to cuddle with the bear again.

"Okay what the heck was that?" Loki asked.

"I don't know," said Yui, "Hades do you have any ideas?"

Hades stared at his daughter as she cuddled with her bear. Could this be something to do with her being a demi god?

"I'm sure it's nothing. We should just leave Umeko to enjoy the bear. I'm sure she'll be alright," he said.

"Now who's telling bad jokes?" Loki asked, "You think what just happened was nothing?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was," said Hades, "It's Umeko's nap time now isn't it?"

"Uh yes it is," said Yui.

"Let's let her sleep here with the bear for the time being then. I'm sure she'll be just fine," said Hades.

"Hades are you sure?" Yui asked.

"Yeah what if it turns into that real bear again?" asked Loki.

"It won't," said Hades, "And even if it does, I'm going to stay in Umeko's room for the time being and watch her sleep just in case." He walked over to the rocking chair kept in Umeko's room and sat down.

"Okay then," said Yui, "Call me if anything happens Hades."

"Of course," said Hades. He kept watching Umeko all throughout her nap. The baby remained content in sleeping happily next to her bear the whole time. Hades watched intently ready to move should something happen with the bear.

All too soon the nap was over and Hades could see Umeko stirring. She started to crawl away from the bear and towards another toy. As she did the bear disappeared. Hades walked over to where the bear once was and felt around, but all he felt was empty air. He looked over at his daughter who was busying herself with her new toy.

'Hmm,' Hades started to think, 'Has it started for her? Is what happened today something to do with Umeko being my daughter?'

* * *

From that day on it seemed like every now and then something would appear out of nowhere that only Umeko could touch. No matter what Hades and Yui did they couldn't stop it from happening or control how long it lasted. If Umeko was doing anything to control whatever was happening it looked as though she herself didn't understand or even realize she was doing it. Most of the time if it didn't look too dangerous Hades and Yui just left it alone and let whatever it was just go away on it's own.

Aside from the strange things that would often appear in their home Umeko continued to grow as a normal child. As she got older she started doing things that normal children do including making friends. It did make Hades feel a good sense of joy that his daughter was able to make friends and have people around her without something bad happening.

* * *

One day Umeko brought some friends over to her house to play.

"What should we do?" Umeko asked as the kids all came into the house. Hades was the only parent at home at the moment. He sat in a chair reading a newspaper doing his best not to interfere with the children's activities.

"Let's play dress-up!" one of the friends insisted.

"Yeah, yeah dress up!" another friend insisted.

"Sure, I got lots of dress up clothes!" said Umeko leading her friends down to her room. She pulled out a huge trunk out of her closet and opened it. In it were lots of different clothes that looked like they were from old Greece time, Vikings clothes and even old fashion Japanese clothes.

"Where did you get these clothes from Umeko?" one of the friends asked as they started to dig through to find something to wear.

"From my mom and dad's friends. They're from all different places from around the world including Greece. That's where my daddy's from," said Umeko.

"Is that why he has such a weird name?" asked another friend.

"His name isn't that weird," said Umeko.

"My daddy says his name is a name similar to the name of the Greek god of the dead," said Umeko's friend.

"Really?" said the other children.

"Mmmhmm," said the girl, "He also told me that the god of the dead had this three headed dog that guarded the dead so that way you couldn't get out once you were in there."

"Really?" said the children including Umeko. She had never heard something like that.

"Could you imagine what a dog like that must have looked like?" asked one of the kids. They all started to think about it, including Umeko. She tried picturing a dog with three big heads. She figured that he'd have to be kind of mean if he wouldn't let people back out once they had died.

"I bet I could show you what it looks like," she said.

"What's that?!" she suddenly heard one of her friends shout.

"What?" Umeko asked.

"That thing, that thing behind you Umeko!"

Umeko slowly turned around and gasped at what she saw. It was the same kind of dog she had imagined.

"Oh good, it came out right," said Umeko, "Don't you think it looks right?"

"What?" asked her friends as they all huddled together in fear.

"What's wrong? He's not going to hurt you," said Umeko. She turned to look at the dog, "Will you?" At that the dog bark loudly making the children all scream.

From the living room Hades jumped at the sound of the screaming. He quickly raced down the hallway towards his daughter's room.

"What's going on in here?!" he asked as he ran in. Then he saw the huge dog in the room.

"Cerberus?" he said surprised.

"Oh hi Daddy I was just showing everyone how a three headed dog would look. It won't hurt anyone though," said Umeko calmly.

"Umeko stop this, stop this right now!" Hades ordered sternly. He said it in such a way that Umeko felt the need to do it without argument.

"Yes Daddy," she said. Soon the dog disappeared from the room.

"Children, please go home for now," said Hades.

The children all nodded and hurried out.

"Am I in trouble Daddy?" Umeko asked.

Hades walked over to his daughter and knelt in front of her.

"No but listen to me Umeko. You have something that no one else has. The way you brought that dog out to show everyone was not normal alright? No one else can do that and it can be scary sometimes to others. So you have to promise me something, don't ever show anyone else what it is you can do! Promise me!" Hades said in a serious tone.

"Yes Daddy," said Umeko timidly. She had never heard her father speak to her like this.

"In fact I want you to avoid using that gift you have at all cost! Do you understand? No matter how tempting it is, no matter if you think no one will notice, avoid using it at all cost!" Hades ordered.

"Ye-yes Daddy but why?" Umeko asked. Hades sighed, placing both his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"It's just for the best for now alright?" he said, "Please do this one thing for me alright?"

"Yes Daddy," Umeko promised.

"Thank you, good girl," said Hades. He gently took his daughter into his arms and hugged her. "Your daddy still loves you you know."

"I love you too Daddy," said Umeko. Although she still didn't undersand why her father insisted on not letting her use this so called gift.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI no ASOBI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written by animefan021513

"Umeko, would you like to go staregazing with?" Yui asked one stary night. Umeko looked up excited.

"Really? Can I?" she asked eagerly. Hades looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Well let's go then," said Yui.

"Yes!" said Umeko.

They all went to the roof where they could see the stars clearly and away from too many lights.

"Yui, can you please help Umeko up please?" asked Hades.

"Oh of course," said Yui. She helped their daughter up the ladder and when she got up she saw the telescope.

"Is that for seeing stars?" Umeko asked.

Hades smiled and nodded. "Yes, you can also see some planets too. Maybe you'll see a shooting star."

Really, can I make a wish if I see one?" Umeko asked.

"Of course," said Hades. He gently patted her head and started to get the things set up when suddenly he tripped over the telescope that he was about to set up and he couldn't keep his balance.

"Hades!" Yui cried out in alarm.

"Daddy!" Umeko shouted.

Hades grabbed onto the roof but couldn't hold on for long. When he let go Umeko panicked. "A SOFT PLACE FOR DADDY TO LAND!"

Hades had fallen completely but it didn't feel like the ground. He felt what he thought would ground and it was a giant cloud pillow.

"Hades ae you alright?" Yui called down to him.

"Yes somehow, thanks to this pillow," said Hades looking around at the big thing that had saved him.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I know you said I shouldn't use it but you would've hurt yourselfbadly if I hadn't!"

"Y-You did this?" Hades asked.

Feeling like she did something wrong, Umeko unconsciously made the pillow disappear. Hades got up off the ground and moved away from the pillow. To any normal person it would look like a very huge pillow. But with Umeko getting upset, he worried she'd get mad. That could mean that something bad could happen like with the teddy bear. He decided to touch it to see if anything weird happened with it. However he saw he couldn't touch it.

"Well that was interesting,"

Hades looked to where he heard the voice. "Zeus what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just coming to visit Umeko and bring her this pillow I made out of a shooting star," said Zeus, "But it seems she already made one herself." He smiled at her. "Umeko can you make a slide so you can come down here? I would like to talk to you.

"A slide?"

"Yes," said Zeus.

"OKAY!" Umeko shouted happily and made a purple slide that twisted round and round. She went down the slide and when she got off it, it disappeared.

"That's a good girl," said Zeus, "So how long have you been able to do this?"

"Forever I guess. Daddy got mad when I made his pet doggie appear in front of my friends but I turend him into a puppy so he'd be cute. However Daddy still said I shouldn't use my powers ever."

"Really?" said Zeus looking furious. "Hades, I need to talk to speak with you, NOW!"

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Umeko asked.

"Something like that. There's a reason he doesn't want you to use your powers and it is a very wrong reason! So yes your daddy is in trouble," said Zeus.

"Are you going to yell at him?" Umeko asked.

Zeus smiled slightly."Yes, I'm probably going ot yell at him a lot. Yui can you make sure she can't hear us? We'll be in the living room."

Yui nodded her head and climbed down the ladder to take Umeko to the gazeebo Hades had built.

Umeko turned and watched her father and his brother as they walked into the house. "I don't like Uncle Zeus," she said, "I feel nervous around him."

"Shh, don't talk like that," said Yui.

"Can we still see the stars from here Mommy?" Umeko asked.

"Oh yes," said Yui looking around, "Where's the telescope? Did we leave it on the roof? Umeko stay here while I go get it okay?"

"Sure Mommy," said Uemko. She looked around lonely and out of curiosity she started making her own telescope.

"It works!" she said looking through it. As she did, she happened to see a shooting star fly across the sky. She closed her eyes to make a wish.

'I wish Daddy won't be sad,' she thought.

* * *

Yui had just made it back to the house and was about to climb up the ladder when she heard Zeus's loud voice.

"Why did you tell Umeko not to use her powers?! If anything you have encouraged her to practice them!"

I was doing what I thought was best for my daughter! She scared the kids when she made that image! Some are still too afraid to come near her! I think it's best she avoid using her powers!" said Hades.

"It can't be helped! She's part god and it's something she or you can't ignore!" said Zeus.

"That's another thing! You know what usually happen to demi-gods! They suffer!" said Hades, "Them and or their mortal parents!"

'They suffer?' Yui thought in a panic.

"Yes, I know. Believe me, if anyone knows that it's me!" said Zeus.

"Well don't you think that anything Umeko will have to go through will only be worse if she's my daughter?" said Hades, "I just want her to have a nice clam life."

"Even though once she and her mother die you can never be with them?" asked Zeus. "You know you can't do that right?"

Hades was quiet for a moment. "You're right," he admitted.

"That's why I came to see her. I'm wiling to offer up a chance to to let Umeko reach full godhood. And if she does I will also grant the same right to Yui so you can be with her forever," said Zeus.

"You will?" Hades asked.

'He will?' Yui thought.

"But in order to do that, Umeko must undergoa trial, sort of like Hercules," Zeus.

"Zeus no!" Hades shouted, "She's only a child!"

"I know, I wasn't talking about right now. I was more referring to when she's older. When she's at the right age I'm willing to let her try and she's worthy of godhood. Plus the trial themselves will reflect her powers and abilites," said Zeus.

"When will that be?" asked Hades.

"We shall wait and see," said Zeus, "All the more reason you need to keep encouraging Umeko to use her powers rather then hide them. When they reach perfection it'll be time to possibly test her."

"Zeus, please, I don't want to see anything bad happen to Umeko," Hades pleaded.

"There are some things that even I can't control Hades. Even I don't interfere there's no gurantee Umeko won't have to suffer somehow, her or her mohter," said Zeus, "But in the meantime you can't let her just not use her powers. She'll need it in time."

Hades sighed. "This has always been my worst fears," he muttered.

"I'm sorry Hades, please beleive me on that. Now then why don't you go join your family with your star gazing like you trying to. I think I can make arrangments for you to see something special tonight."

"Thank you I suppose," said Hades. Yui could hear him moving to the door. Yui quickly took off back to the gazeebo.

'Demi-Gods and their parents suffer?' she kept thinking. Why had no one ever told her that? She thought she should ask someone herself about it. The only people or gods she could think of asking was Apollo and Dionysus. As Yui came back to the gazeebo she realized she had forgotten the telescope. 'Oh no!' she thought about to turn around to go retreive it only to see Umeko already looking through one.

"Umeko," Yui called out running up to her daughter, "Where did you get that?"

Umeko jumped in alarm. "I uh made it," she said sheepishly.

"You made this, with your mind?" Yui asked.

"Yes, is it wrong Mommy? I know Daddy says it is but hos can something that's a part of me be bad?" Umeko asked.

"I'm not sure. Your father and his family is slightly different from us and there ways may seem kind of strange. But I think he knows mor about it than I do so maybe we should listen to him about it for now okay?" Yui said.

"Listen to who about what?" Hades asked as he came up to the gazeebo with his telescope.

Umeko quickly made her own dissapear before Hades could notice it. "Daddy did you get in trboule?" Umeko immediatly asked.

"No, not at the moment," said Hades, "Let's not worry about it anymore tonight. We came out here to look at stars right? So let's look at them." He set up the telescope and motioned his daughter over to it. "Here you get to look first Umeko.

"Thank you Daddy," Umeko said happily looking into it.

"Hades is everything okay between you and Zeus?" Yui whispered to Hades.

"Yui did you hear anything?" Hades asked supiciouly. He didn't want to think Yui may have overheard his and Zeus's conversation.

"I may have overheard something about a trail," Yui confessed, "I had to go back to the house to get the telescope and I heard a good portoin about it."

Hades getnly took his wife's hand. "Yui, I want you to forget about what you heard becuase I'm going to do everything in my power it keep it from happening. I want to protect you and Umeko from the evils in my world. I love you both and I will do what I think is best for you," he assured her in a kind tone.

"Even if it means we may not be able to be together?" Yui demanded to know.

Hades gripped her hand even tighter. "Let me worry about that too alright? I promise you I am going to do everythign in my power to make you and Umeko happy."

'But I don't know if I could ever really be happy if I can't be with you,' Yui thought. She decided to find out more about this on her own after all.

* * *

The next day when Yui got to work, she went straight to her her office alone and shut the door.

"Apollo, Dionysus,if you can hear me I need to talk to you," she said softly.

"Hey Fae!"

"Yo,"

Yui looked up and saw both Apollo and Dionysus were standing in front of her.

"I'm gald you're here! I need to ask you something. Is it true that usually demi-gods suffer in life?" Yui asked.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Apollo.

"I overheared Zeus and Hades talking about it. Something to do with Umeko," said Yui.

"Well alas it is true. Demi gods do usually have a trial or some sort of hardship in life," said Apollo, "I mean Di-Di even...,"

"Apollo don't!" Dionysus suddenly spoke up, "You know I don't like talking about that!"

"Oh right sorry. Sorry about that Di-Di," said Apollo.

"Huh, Dionysus, you're a demi god?" asked Yui.

"Well technically my mother was mortal but something happened with my birth that made me different from other demi gods," said Dionysus, "it's not a fun subject to talk about though."

"So sure," said Yui, "But do you think something bad is going to happen to Umeko? Hades and Zeus were talking about some sort of trial she'll have to go through to maybe get full godhood. Zeus said if she does that I'll get to be with Hades forever. However Hades doesn't seem to want to let that happen."

"Well it depends, Uemko does have an unheared of power and we've never seen anything like it. It also depends on who is instructing her trials," Dionysus replied sadly.

"What do you mean it depends on who is giving the trials?" asked Yui.

"Well this sort of thing has happened before and whe we first saw it, things didn't go quite as planned for all of us," Apollo explained.

Yui was confused. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Hades in a way witnessed it. In fact you want to know about it further you should probably ask him. He may not have been the one going throgh the trail but it certainly had an effect on him. Which would probably make sense as to why he has been trying to hide Umeko's powers," said Apollo.

"But Hades never told me anything...," Yui started to say.

"We know, to tell you the truth no really likes to talk about the trials or how others like Umeko had to go through challenges in their lives. I myself don't like to talk about it. It gives me nightmares just thinking about my trials in life before I was granted full godhood," said Dionysus.

"Are they really that bad?" Yui asked timidly.

"Again Yui, it depends on who you are," said Apollo.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI no ASOBI IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Co-written by animefan21513

Yui spent the rest of the day in a dae as she thought about what Dionysus and Apollo had told her about demi-gods and how they usually suffer. She was also constantly thinking about why Hades hadn't told her anything in regards to that. She had a little theory why he hadn't. Most likely he was scared of what would happened to Umeko being his own daughter and the risk of inheriting his bad luck. But at the same time, she was his wife. He shouldn't have kept something important like that from her.

After school that day, when Yui headed home, she decided to confront Hades about it and hear what he had to say about it. As she came to her family shrine, she happened to see Umeko also coming home and hurrying up the huge stairs. Yui quickly headed off after her daughter. By the time she got to the top of the stairs, she could see Umeko quickly heading towards Hades, who was sweeping around the shrine.

"Daddy!" Umeko shouted with joy as she ran to her father, acting like any normal kid. Hades stopped with the sweeping at hte sound of her shouting and immediately knelt down with his arms open for his daughter. Umeko rushed happily into them, wrapping her small arms around her father's neck.

"Hello Umeko, welcome home," Hades said happily as he hugged his daughter back tight. As he did, he happened to look past his daughter to see Yui had also returned and she was giving him an annoying look. "Uh Umeko, your mother's home as well," he said quickly putting Umeko down.

Umeko whirled around fast. "Mommy!" she shouted just as loudly as she ran to her mother.

"Hi Umeko," Yui said giving her daughter a small hug. "How was your day?"

"Good," Umeko said, her face beaming.

"That's nice to hear Umeko. Um, do you have homework?" Yui asked trying to divert her daughter's attention away from her father.

"Yeah," Umeko admitted.

"Well go and do it," Yui said.

"Yes Mommy," Umeko said as she hurried off. Yui turned and looked back at her husband with a serious look and a hand on her hip. "Hades, we need to talk about Umeko!" she insisted.

"What do you mean?" Hades asked.

"I spoke to Apollo and Dionysus today. I asked them about what usually happens to demi-gods. Do you know what they told me?" They told me that demi-gods usually suffer in life. Is that true?" Yui demanded to know.

Hades looked shocked before looking down ashamed. "Yes it is true," he admitted, "They do suffer more than other others and most don't have a happy ending. Even fewer die a peaceful death."

Yui gasped, "Are you serious?!" she demanded to know. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, like say when I got pregnant?"

"I didn't want to risk Umeko suffering. I just knew it would happen to her if she was my daughter. I thought it was best to just ignore the fact and live our lives as normal as possible."

"But didn't Zeus promised you that if Umeko showed she was good with her powers she'd be granted godhood and we could be together forever? Do you not want that Hades?" Yui asked.

At that, Hades stormed over to Yui, and grasped her arm before kissing her long and hard. "Are you crazy? I would love nothing more than to spend all of eternity with you. I just wasn't sure if it was worth Umeko being tested, and even risking her life over it. I've been trying to find another way to grant you and Umeko immortality. However it's not as easy as you might think. If I do it in a way that angers Zeus, he could take it out of all of us o if I pick the wrong way to go about it, even if you two get to live forever, you could suffer for all eternity with it."

"This all seems so scary," Yui said softly, "Well can't we at least help teach Umeko how to control and understand her powers? The least we can do is make sure she has them in check right?"

"No, I don't want her using them at all. The more skilled she is with them, the more likely Zeus will notice and try putting her through that trial he's preparing for her, with or without our permission," Hades explained.

"He would do that?" Yui asked.

"Oh yes, if he thought Umeko was powerful enough," said Hades.

Yui gave off a little sigh. "It still seems wrong not letting Umeko learn and use her powers," she said.

* * *

The whole thing about Umeko and her powers kept bugging Yui for the rest of the day. She barley touched her dinner and wouldn't engage in small with Hades and Umeko as they did the dishes. All she could think about was the problem regarding Umeko.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Umeko finally asked as they finished doing the dishes.

"Huh?" Yui asked coming out of her trance.

"Why are you so quiet Mommy?" Umeko asked. Hades too looked towards Yui with concern. He hoped his bad luck wasn't doing something to her.

"Oh I'm fine honey, really. I'm just lost in thought about something. Adults do that from time to time," Yui assured her daughter. "I think I'm going to take a walk around the grounds for a while."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Hades asked as she moved to the door.

"No, thank you, I'd rather go alone if that's alright," Yui requested, "But can you do me a favor and put Umeko to bed?"

"Sure," Hades promised. He stood at the door as he watched Yui walk away. He wished he could ease whatever pain was ailing her. He suddenly felt a small hand in his.

"Is Mommy sick?" Umeko asked her father.

"No, she just has a lot on her mond. Lots of mothers do," Hades explained as best her could. "Come on now, time for bed."

"Ah," Uemko moaned.

* * *

As Yui walked around by herself, she kept trying to figure out a way to help Umeko that wouldn't make Hades mad or get Zeus's attention, and have him test her.

At long last she came to a brick wall and sat on it frustrated. "Ah, can't somebody help me?!" she finally called out loud.

"Fae!"

"Yui,"

"Yo Weed,"

"Hello Kusanagi,"

"Hey,"

Yui looked up at the sound of the different voices to see all her old god friends, including Dionysus and Thor all standing in front of her.

"Don't worry Fae. we heard your call for help and we all came as quickly as possible!" Apollo said.

"Whatever help you need Yui, we're here for you," said Balder.

"So come on already, what's wrong?" asked Takeru.

"It's Umeko," said Yui, "Hades wants to keep her powers in check. But I think we should help her develop them."

"Has anything new happened with her powers?" Tsukito asked.

"Nothing really, that I know about," said Yui, "But apparently Zeus is getting some sort of test ready for her to see how powerful she is. And if she passes it, Zeus will apparently grant her and me godhood and I'll be able to be with Hades forever." Both Apollo and Dionysus looked at each other with nervous looks.

"Really, the old man's going to do that for you?" Loki asked.

"If Umeko can pass it," said Yui, "If not, well, when we die I'll never be able to be with Hades again."

"And why doesn't Hades want her to go through with it?" Takeru asked.

"He's worried about Umeko's saftey and mine since apparently demi-gods and or their mortal parents suffer. Hades's afraid that it'll be double trouble with us since he's cursed. But I would like the chance to be with Hades forever. I love him!"

"Yeah we know," Takeru muttered, "Well screw him I say. You want the little weed to be the best there is, let me train her. I'll teach her everything she needs to know!"

"Ah, you?" Loki asked, "You're more serious than her parents. The kid needs to know how to have fun with her powers. Let me work with her, I'll get her to really appreciate her powers."

"Loki, you'll just teach her what not to do with her powers," Thor said.

"I could teach her," Balder offered, "I'd make a very good teacher."

"But you guys don't know how Greeks handle their powers like me or Di-Di do," said Apollo, "That's why one of us should."

"Maybe we should all do it then," Tsukito suggested.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

"From what I've heard in regards to Umeko's powers, it's affected by her emotions. Maybe we could each take an emotion of hers and help her learn how to control those powers with that emotion," Tsukito explained.

"That might be a good idea," said Yui.

"I called happiness!" Apollo quickly said.

"I would like love!" Balder said just as quickly.

"I think I can do surprise personally," Loki said smugly.

"I'll handle anger, it's the rough and tough emotion!" Takeru said.

"I'll do peaceful," Dionysus said.

"I guess I can do fear," said Thor.

"That leave me with sadness, which is fine," said Tsukito.

"You guys are really going to do this?" Yui asked.

"Heck yeah, it's like I always say, the kid needs all the help she can get," Loki said.

"Yui, who would you like to teach her first?" Balder asked.

Yui looked at them a bit and understood what they were saying. "I want to start off with happiness. So that if she does feel down she can make herself happy and when she sees someone else crying, she can make them feel happy."

"That means I get to teach Little Fae first!" Apollo shouted with joy.

"Why did you call her Little Fae?" Takeru asked.

"Well because Fae was my nickname for Yui when we met and during that school stuff. Now that she has an adorable daughter, I can call her Little Fae, right?"

"Yes that's fine," said Yui, "Alright then, I guess we'll get started tomorrow and thanks everyone. This means a lot."

All the gods smiled at her and then they all left to return to their own worlds.

* * *

The next day...,

"Little Fae! Oh Little Fae where are you?" Apollo looked all around and eventually he saw a kid version of himself right in front of him. "Uh, hello...me?" The little Apollo smiled and ran to the back of the yard near the lake Zeus had put into the shrine grounds as a present to Umeko when she was was a crystal clear lake that you could see straight through. But there was something wrong and Apollo felt like it had something to do with his little self. He began to chase after it and caught up in no time, but then he saw the kid version of himself disappear into the wind. Apollo looked out and saw that Umeko was in the water and was beginning to drown! He jumped into the water and quickly rescued her.

"Th-thank you...," Umkoe coughed and gagged as she and Apollo rested on the shore.

"Are you alright Little Fae?" Apoolo asked.

"I am now," Umeko said, "Mommy told me that you were going to teach me how to control my powers with happiness, so I was trying to make a very shinny Koi fish. But I made it too big and the tail knocked me over. The fish is gone though. It didn't go anywhere."

"Wait, you made it disappear?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah anything that I make appears and can make it disappear like magic," Umeko told him.

"Interesting," said Apollo, "Well, putting that aside for now, how about we start in the garden okay?"

"We have a garden?" Umeko asked.

"We will when you're done," Apollo said with pride. This caused Umeko a bit of confusion, but she still followed him anyway into a spot in the backyard..

"I don't see a garden," Uemko said.

"You're right, there isn't a garden here, yet," Apollo said, "Say Little Fae, do you like flowers?"

"Oh yes I love flowers, all the flowers in the world!" said Umeko.

"Okay, what about a rose?" Apollo asked.

"A rose?" Umeko asked.

"A rose like this," Apollo said as he pulled out a photo of a rose garden and held up a fake rose in his hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" said Umeko.

"Does it make you happy to see it?" Apollo asked.

"Yes it does, very much," Umeko said.

"Alright that's good. I'm also going to teach you how to keep this happiness permanent."

"What do you mean?" Umeko asked.

"I mean, that when you leave the garden, you're going to make it still be here," Apollo explained.

"You really htink I can do that?" Umeko asked.

"I know you can, I know it for sure!" Apollo smiled, "Alright now concentrate and see if you can make one rose grow out of the ground."

Umeko thought of the beautiful colored rose that was purple and red. She closed her eyes and imagined one roe with many thorn and leaves and thorns.

"WOW!" was all Apollo could say.

"What's wrong?" Umeko asked keeping her eyes shut to keep up her concentration.

"You already created the entire garden!" Apollo shouted. Umeko opened her eyes and saw many different colored roses and daisies. She also saw some lilies near the pond that appeared too along with some shiny Koi fish in it. It also had benches and beautiful cherry blossoms.

"Did I do a good job?" Umeko asked.

"That goes without saying!" Apollo praised. He was smiled and picked her up, spinning her around. After he finally put her down, he looked at her and said, "Alright now, you know how if you give us permission to touch the things you create we can actually touch them?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Umeko.

"Well just put that on the entire garden," Apollo instructed.

"Okay," Umeko said as she tried concentrating some more. As soon as she did this, the garden was shinning even more and looked like a solid garden.

"Perfect Little Fae. It's absolutely perfect!" said Apollo. "Now imagine a lock and place that over the permission."

"Hmm," Umeko said, trying to concentrate.

"Something wrong Little Fae?" Apollo asked.

"No I think I understand," Umeko tried to insist. She tried to to imagine a lock that said 'everyone' and it appeared in front of them as a great big lock and disappeared.

"Alright I think you did a good job for today," said Apollo.

"I'm a little tired," Umeko said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh I know Little Fae, I know," Apollo said as he scooped her up. "You'll get use to your powers and eventually it will be to where you won't get exhausted anymore. It will be as easy as breathing, just like breathing. Let's wait and see tomorrow if the garden is still completely there."

"Okay!" Umeko said before giving off a yawn.

* * *

The next day when Umeko got home, before she could even begin to look around for her parents she heard Apollo calling out to her.

"Little Fae!" He shouted suddenly appearing and grabbing her arm. He pulled her along fast to where they had practice the other day.

"What, what is it? Are they flowers gone?" Umeko asked as they ran on together.

"No they're still there!" Apolli said as they finally arrived at the garden. "YOU DID! LITTLE FAE YOU DID IT!"

Apollo shouted with joy. Then he noticed a wilted rose already. "Hmm, this one has wilted."

Umeko also looked over the rose. "What should we do?" she asked.

Apollo thought about it for a moment and then he got an idea. "Little Fae, what make you happy all the time?"

"Hmm, Daddy's hugs and Mommy's smiles," Umeko said.

"Oh that soudns so cute!" said Apollo, "Alright, imagine your mom smiling while she's walking in the garden and your daddy hugging you in the garden."

Umeko did as she was told and she giggled with happiness. The garden looked brighter and now there were birds singing in the trees there weren't there before. She opened her eyes and the wilted flower was now in full bloom. She jumped up and down shouting, "I did it! I did it! I made it bloom again!"

"Yes you did Little Fae, you really did!" Apollo also shotued as he too jumped up and down, "Im so proud of you!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-written by animefan21513

Hades wondered around the shrine grounds, looking for Umeko. He knew she should be home by now from school. He hadn't seen her yesterday either when she came home.

'Where is that girl?' he thought to himself as he kept walking around. He hoped she wasn't off doing something she shouldn't.

"Umeko?" he finally called out. He started to travel further back behind the Hoden building when he happened to start smelling a really interesting smell, like flowers. He looked down and realized the whole area in and around the back of the Hoden and the Koi pond his brother put in was surrounded by flowers.

'This almost looks like the work of, oh no. She's not here is she? Or worse, her mother?' Hades thought in alarm.

He suddenly heard the sound of Apollo's voice shouting, "Yes you did it Little Fae, you really did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Hades followed his voice until he found himself in the center of a garden he knew hadn't before. He looked and saw Apollo and Umeko both standing there as well.

"What is this?" Hades asked. Both Apollo and Umeko quickly turned and looked at him.

"Daddy!" Umeko said rushing over to him, "Daddy, what do you think of the garden?"

"Where did this come from?" Hades asked.

"I made it Daddy," Umeko said.

"You made this, how? It wasn't from your powers was it?" Hades asked.

"Well yeah, Apollo was showing me how to create things with my happy thoughts," said Umeko.

"But you know you're not supposed to be using them!" Hades serious. "Why would disobey me?!" At that, a small tear fell down Umeko's face and the whole garden disappeared.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said softly before running off.

"Umeko wait," Hades tried to to call out, but it was no use. Umeko was long gone.

"It's not her fault Hades, it wasn't her fault," Apollo tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Just what do you think you're doing trying to teach Umeko how to use something I don't want her using?" Hades asked.

"It was a request from Fae," Apollo admitted, "She wanted to at least make it so Umeko understood powers and wouldn't use them in the wrong way."

"Yui asked you to teach her?" Hades asked.

"Actually she asked all of us to help," Apollo told him, "Me, Di-Di, Loki-Loki, Bal-Bal..."

Hades didn't wait for Apollo to finish before he turned and headed back around to the Honde and looked around crazy for Yui.

"Hades, I'm home," he suddenly heard Yui call out as she came up the stairs. She waved to him happily. However as Hades turned to look at her, she lost her smile and instead started to get a sense of dread as she realized he wasn't smiling back. Instead he was looking really mad. "Hades, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Did you ask the other gods to help train Umeko with her powers?" Hades asked.

"Oh, you found out about that?" Yui asked.

"Yes I did!" said Hades, "How could you do something like that, behind my back none the less!"

"Well you were keeping the whole thing about Zeus's trial for Umeko behind my back!" Yui reminded him sternly.

"But you know how I feel about this whole thing, about Umeko and her powers!" Hades argued.

"She's my daughter too Hades and I don't want her to do something stupid that she'll regret with her power. You know that can happen if she doesn't understand them. That's what I'm mostly worried about. I want her to at least understand them and not be scared of them That's why I asked the others to help train her, less she just do something wrong with them. I mean didn't you have some problems when you were growing and learning about your powers? I'm sure your mother and father had to help you develop them."

"My father swallowed me as a baby and I spent all my childhood inside of him until Zeus got him to spit me out," said Hades.

"Your father swallowed you?" Yui said in alarm.

"Long story," Hades quickly said, "My point is, I didn't exactly have the same circumstances Umeko has now."

"All the more reason we should be helping rather than make her feel afraid of them," Yui continued to insist.

"Yui is right in doing this," Zeus said suddenly appearing in front of them. Apollo poked his head out behind him.

"Sorry, you know how he is," he said sheepishly.

"Zeus you don't have a say in this!" Hades said pointing at his brother.

"Actually Hades I do. I may be your brother but I am your king so I have a say in this whether you like this or not. Also I am the one that's constructing the trials. I am very proud of Yui and all other gods. I can see they want to help her succeed but the only one who doesn't seem to want that is you," said Zeus.

"I do want her to succeed," Hades insisted, "But not with...,"

"With her powers? Well you're going to have to put the past behind you and forget what has happened in the past. This is your DAUGHTER we're talking about, and if she doesn't go through with the trial there will be three things that will happen without a doubt. The first is that Umeko will be unhappy and begin to wonder why all the other children are avoiding her. Second is that you will have to watch her grow old and die along with with your beloved wife," Zeus said.

Hades turned and looked at Yui upset that Zeus reminded him about what was going to happen to her and Umeko. "And the third?" he asked trying to hide his nervous feelings.

"Your family will be in danger. There are gods and goddesses that still harbor ill feelings for you and if they were able to find out how happy you were living with your mortal wife and a demi-god daughter who's weak, they will not hesitate to strike your happy life, going for Yui and Umeko first," Zeus said.

"What?" Yui said.

"Don't worry Yui," Hades tried to assure her, "Zeus, if that ever happens you know that I would...,"

"You can't always be here Hades. Not even gods can be in all places at once. Even you cannot vanquish all threats," Zeus continued to insist.

Hades sighed and looked back at Yui. Yui nodded her head looking eagerly.

"Fine," He finally agreed, "I just have on condition."

"What is that?" Zeus asked.

"You have to promise that Yui's family won't be dragged into this as well. Also you have to swear you will grant Yui and Umeko godhood like you said!" Hades said.

"I sweat by the river styx if Umeko performs and passes the trial, she and Yui will be granted godhood," Zeus swore.

"What's with the thing about the river styx?" Yui asked Apollo.

"Swearing by the river styx is the most scared of oaths of us gods," Apollos told her.

"Oh I see," said Yui before moving over to Hades. "Hades," she said gently putting her hand on his arm, "Thank you for this."

Hades turned and looked at her seriously. "Just because I agreed to this doesn't mean I like this Yui, just remember that!" And with that, he stormed off on his own.

"Hades," Yui said sadly.

"Don't worry Fae," Apollo tried to comfort her, "He's only acting this way because he's worried for the safety of your daughter whom he loves. You know he loves her."

"Yeah I supposed," said Yui, "Um would anyone of your kind really try attacking me and Umeko?"

"Well," Apollo started ot say.

"Apollo, let's go. You're done for the day with Umeko aren't you?" Zeus ordered.

"Oh right, sorry Fae I got to go," said Apollo.

"How did it go with you and Umeko today by the way?" Yui asked.

"It went good until Hades ound us and made her upset," Apollo said.

"Oh, poor Umeko," Yui said.

* * *

Umeko sat on her bed hugging her knees and crying over having her dad getting mad at her using her powers.'I just wanted him to be proud of me," she thought.

"Umeko?" Tsukito asked suddenly appearing in her room.

"Tsukiot, what are you doing here?" Umeko asked wiping her eyes in surprise at Tsukito suddenly appearing in her room.

"I sense you were sad so I figured this was the best time to train you since I'm supposed to train you with your sad emotion," said Tsukito.

"But I'm not so sure that I keep doing that, Daddy found out and got really mad at me over it," said Umeko.

Just then Hades walked into the room and said, "Umeko, I...," he stopped when he saw Tsukito was in the room as well. "Tsukito, why are you in my daughter's room?"

"She was sad so I figured now would be the best time to try and train her with powers," Tsukito explained.

"But don't worry Daddy, I told him we're not going to do it since you don't want me to," said Umeko looking depressed.

"Actually I've come here to tell you that after talking with your mother and Uncle Zeus, I've decided you can actually be trained," Hades said.

"I can?" said Umeko.

"Yes," Hades said reluctantly.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" Umeko. She got up and ran over to Hades, hugging him tight.

"Well I guess I'm not going to be any good now since She's happy now huh?" Tsukito said moving towards the door.

"Actually, you may be able to train her," Hades spoke up.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Umeko asked.

"Well as I told your mother, just because I'm agreeing to this, it doesn't mean I approve of this. If I had it my way, I'd keep you from doing this!" Hades said scornfully before stalking out of the room.

"Daddy?" Umeko said a tear started to fall down her cheek again.

"Hmm, looks like your father was right, we can train after all," said said Tsukito.

"Sure what does it matter?" Umeko said wiping away he tears.

"Umeko, you need to focus her this sadness and see if you can create something with it. "Focus," Tsukito instructed.

"Create something?" Umeko repeated. She closed her eyes and tried to thinking of something. All she could think about though was her father's upset face and harsh words.

Tsukito watched Umeko with her eyes closed and the tears continuing to come down her face. Suddenly he felt something wet hit the top of his head. He looked up and saw that rain drops were coming from the ceiling all on their own.

The thoughts Umeko kept thinking about in regards to her father's harsh words seemed to keep spewing out at her. It kept making her more and more sad. She didn't realize it but as she did, the rain kept getting heavier and heavier. Tsukito could see the rain falling over and over. It was coming up to his legs. Some of Umeko's things were starting to float around.

'Hmm,' he thought as he watched the water rise.

* * *

Hades came to his living room and sat down in his normal chair annoyed. He was feeling really mad over everything that happened, including that they were doing all of this behind his back. Suddenly he happened to notice a photo of him Yui and Umeko with Umeko as a baby. Hades was holding her and all three were actually smiling. A real genuine smile. He remembered that day. They had been a picnic with Yui's family and one of her members had managed to snap a photo of the three of them together. He stared to feel upset about what he had said to Umeko and the way he had said it. He didn't want to lose his daughter over his personal reasons.

He quickly headed back to Umeko's room to see if he could apologize without interfering with her training. However as he came to the door, he happened to notice water coming out from under it.

"What the?" Hades said as he opened the door. There he saw Umeko on her bed crying and Tsukito standing in the middle looking unconcern as the water seemed to be coming to his neck while the rain kept coming from above.

"Stop it Umeko! That's enough!" Hades shouted.

Hearing her father's mad shouts made Umeko feel even more upset. So instead she started making it a complete storm with thunder and lighting. The harder Hades tried to get Umeko tried to get her to stop through his yells, the worse the storm became.

"Why won't she stop this?!" Hades asked as he tried wadding through the water.

"Maybe you should try stop with the yelling," Tsukito suggested.

"But how else am I supposed to get through to her?!" Hades shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co written by: animefan 021513

Yui sighed as she walked around the shrine by herself. She supposed deep down she shouldn't have suggested doing something like this behind Hades's back. Despite everything, Hades was her husband and she did love him. It would be only understandable that he would be upset about this. Especially since he was only acting like this because he thought it would be in her and Umeko's best interest.

Yui was soon distracted by the sound of thunder. She looked up and saw the sky was clear with no cloud in the sky. Where was the thunder coming from. She looked towards her house and saw a flash of light coming out of nowhere from inside Umeko's room.

"What the heck?!" she shouted

"Fae is something wrong?" Apollo suddenly asked appearing next to her.

"Apollo, I thought you were leaving," said Yui.

"I was but I thought I heard your cry of distress so I came back. What's happened?" Apollo asked. Yui pointed to Umeko's window where another flash of light suddenly appeared. "Oh no, I hope Little Fae is okay!" said Apollo as he and Yui raced into the house. The two could see water flowing all over the house.

"Umeko!" Yui shouted as she and Apollo tried making their way towards Umeko's room with haste. They arrived in time to see Umeko still on her bed floating with Hades and Tsukito now treading water with Hades calling out to Umeko to stop what she was doing.

"Is this from Umeko's powers?" Yui asked as she and Apollo tried to tread water as well.

"You would be correct," said Tsukito. "She's upset over Hades yelling at her."

"Little Fae?" Apollo called out as gently as she could, "How about you try calming down a bit?" He tried swimming over to her but a lighting strike stopped him.

"This is getting dangerous. Right now the lighting is just for show, but the more upset Umeko gets the more real it could get and electrocute us being in the water," said Tsukito.

Apollo looked to Yui for guidance who in turn looked towards Hades with a a glare. Hades was now feeling a huge amount of guilt. He had no idea how much he was hurting his own daughter by telling her to stop.

Yui swam over to her daughter and managed to climb up onto the bed, where she held her tight. "It's okay, Mommy is here. You're safe in my arms," she said in a smoothing tone as she brushed her daughter's head. Umeko started to calm down slowly, still sobbing with tears in her eyes and held her mother tightly.

"I'm sorry Mommy," she whispered.

"No it's okay. We did want to see how you acted with sadness and we definitely saw it, didn't we Hades?" Yui asked, trying to sound calm but she was furious at Hades.

"Really?" Umeko said as the storm kept dying down.

"Yes honey," Hades assured her. At that both Umeko's tears and the storm vanished. Nothing was even wet.

"That's better," Apollo said with a sigh of relief.

"Hades, I think you now what the storm was about correct?" Zeus spoke up as he suddenly appeared in the room as well.

"I, I couldn't have caused that much pain in my own daughter," Hades tried to insist, "Could I?" Hades was now the one that was crying. "I'm sorry Umeko, I'm so sorry. I love you very much and if you want to go through the trials then that's fine. I will just do my best to watch and observe you, understand?"

Umeko nodded through her still somewhat teary eyes. At that, a rainbow appeared over them.

"Alright then," Zeus said, "I will begin creating her trials right away."

Hades gave off a heavy sigh. "Please don't be to hard on her about this!" he pleaded with his brother.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to have her fight a hydra or something," Zeus assured him.

"Uh, a hydra?" Yui asked nervously.

"A creature from Greek Mythology that was know for giving off toxic fumes and anytime you attempted to cut off one head, it would grow back along with two more," Tsukito explained.

"A hydra sounds scary!" said Umeko.

"They can be, you should remember that when you're being trained in the way of fear or anger," Zeus encouraged the girl.

"Mommy," Umeko cried out as she clung to her mother tight.

"Oh don't Little Fae, the last hydra died a long time ago," Apollo tried to calm the little girl down.

"Doesn't mean one cannot be recreated," said Tsukito, "Something tells me that with Umeko's powers she could at least create the illusion of one and the more thought she puts into it, whether that be from anger or fear, the more realistic it could become."

"No, I don't want to hurt people with my powers!" Umeko shouted, "Maybe Daddy was right, maybe I shouldn't be doing this!"

"You wown't know for sure until you've learn what your full potential is Umeko. I say you keep going," said Zeus.

"Mommy, what do you thing?" Umeko asked.

"I think you should at least understand your powers so you don't hurt someone by accident or something," said Yui.

"Well okay, I guess," said Umeko, "Who's going to teach me next?"

"I believe Takeru was going next. He's teaching you how to control your powers through anger," said Tsukito.

"Oh, okay," said Umeko.

"Umeko, you should do what your mother suggested and at least learn how to control your powers," said Zeus.

"Sure, I don't want to hurt anyone with my powers," said Umeko.

"Good, the matter is settled," said Zeus, "Let's go Apollo."

"Right see you all later," said Apollo as he followed his father out

"I too shall go, I'll try preparing for our next lesson Umeko," said Tsukito as he too headed out of the room.

Yui gave off a heavy sigh as she collapsed on the bed. "I never imagined things would get this crazy," she said slapping her hand over he eyes.

"Daddy?" Umeko said walking over to her father.

"Yes my dear?" Hades asked picking her up into his arms.

"Is this the reason you didn't want me to learn about my powers? Did you think I would get scared of them?" Umeko asked.

"Yes and I also didn't want you to get some sort of unwanted attention. I'm a father and a father can be really protective," said Hades, "I think tomorrow I'm going to sit in and watch your lesson with Takeru just because I want to know what's going on with this."

At that Yui sat up from the bed. "Does this mean you're finally accepting everything Hades?" she asked.

"No, but I do want to protect Umeko no matter what," said Hades.

"I understand," said Yui softly, "Well it's time for bed. Come on Umeko, let's get ready."

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm still feeling upset," Umeko asked.

"Sure honey," Hades answered, "Go and change into your pajamas for now alright?"

"Yes Daddy," said Umeko as Hades put her down. He waited until Yui was by his side before putting his arm around her and leading her out to the room.

"Hades, what did you mean about getting some sort of unwanted attention?" asked Yui asked as they came to their room.

"I'm sure you'll find out at this rate," said Hades, "Basically, with Umeko and myself living like mortals normally as we are, no one who didn't already know about would have noticed us. But if Umeko starts using her powers, other gods, mostly like ones like myself will notice and I hate to start seeing some of them showing up and doing who knows what with Umeko. That could spiral out of control quickly," Hades explained.

"I don't see why anyone would be so interested in Umeko though," said Yui, "Would any of the gods in your world hate you like the spirits of the dead would do?"

Hades let go of Yui and walked over to a window looking out towards a flower bed near the house. "There's at least one I know of, who wouldn't mind torturing Umeko just to get back at me," he admitted out loud.

"Who?" Yui asked.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm ready for bed," Umeko said as she came walking down the hallway.

"Okay honey," said Yui as the whol family headed to the master bedroom.

Hades looked up at the ceiling as his wife and daughter slept next to him. 'There is no going back now is there?' he thought, 'not only is Umeko really going to have be swept up in the world of the gods but, now now she's going to find out about her. Damn you Zeus, how could you do this to her?!'

Then he felt Umeko moving next to him."Daddy, why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"Daddy just has a lot on his mind at the moment," Hades said softly, "Don't worry about me go back to sleep."

"What if I tired making the ceiling look like a stary sky? Would that make you happy?" Umeko asked.

"No Umeko," Hades tried to protest only to suddenly see the night sky above him.

"Better?" Umeko asked.

Hades didn't respond at first. Instead he just looked at the new sky. "Sure honey, it's much better," he finally said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Daddy," Umeko said giving him a kiss, "Good night."

"Good night Umeko," Hades said as he patted his daughter's head. However he still didn't fall asleep right away. Instead he just watched the sky, trying not to let himself enjoy the nice thing his daughter did to him. He didn't want to start letting his guard down with all of this.

* * *

The next day when Umkeko came home from school she found both her father and Takeru waiting for her.

"Takeru," Umeko said in slight surprise.

"Hey Little Weed," Takeru said.

"Are you here to teach me?" Umeko asked.

"Yep, you ready to man up and get tough?" Takeru, "I'm not going to be easy on you like your brother or that sissy god of light. I'm going to make sure you get the full experience!"

"What?" Umeko said.

"Please don't do anything that'll hurt her," Hades pleaded in a mutter.

"Hey, I intend to be a tough teacher. If she gets a few bump and bruises with it, it'll be a learning experience for her!" Takeru insisted.

Umeko gasped and ran to her father's side.

"Oh don't wimp out on me now kid. We haven't even started yet," said Takeru.

"It's okay Umeko, this is why I'm watching," Hades aid stroking his daughter's hair.

"Okay," Umeko said.

"Let's go do this then," said Takeru leading the father and daughter back behind the Hoden. "Alright so we're going to work on your anger huh? Let's think of something to make you mad."

"How about the argument we had yesterday over me not liking you taking lessons with your powers," Hades suggested.

"But that just made me sad, not mad," said Umeko.

"Are you sure?" Takeru asked, "I'd be mad if my father kept telling me that I couldn't do something even though i know I could. That just makes me so mad!"

"Um, who's supposed to be getting mad here? You or Umeko?" Hades asked.

"Actually it did make me mad a little," Umeko admitted, "It made me mad that you wouldn't bother trusting me. I have something really nice but you don't want me to use it. You want to keep holding me back."

"That's it, keep getting mad!" Takeru encouraged. Hades gulped as he watched his daughter getting mad.

"Alright, you got her mad, now what should she do with it?" he asked timidly.

"Show us your anger, put into some sort of physical form," Takeru said.

"Oh god this is going to be scary," Hades said out loud.

"Hades, are you around here?" they all suddenly heard Yui's father calling out.

"Was that Grandpa? Am I going to have to stop? The idea of getting interrupted makes me mad!" Umeko said.

"He probably needs help with something. I'd better go see what he needs," Hades aid as he ran off to meet up with the man. It was best he or any of Yui's other family know what was going on. "Try to have her keep it under control so the mortals don't see."

"Sure, whatever," Takeru said as he kept watching Umeko. She was getting angerie and angrier

"I bet if I had one of those hydra things like Apollo and Tsukito were talking about yesterday no one would bother me!" She shouted as a three headed hydra suddenly appeared.

"Whoa," Takeru said in shock, no expecting to see something like that, "Uh good work there kid. You can calm down now if you want."

"How can I calm down?!" Umeko shouted.

"Uh," Takeru sputtered. He hadn't thought about that. "Can you think of something happy? I mean you don't have to be too mad right now?"

Umeko seemed to calm down as she listen to Takeru. As she did the hydra seemed to fade away.

"Did I get carried away with my temper?" Umeko asked.

"Well anger can do that to you. Trust me I know," Takeru said rubbing the back of his head. "You just have to make sure you keep a thought in your mind that will always make you calm down when you get mad."

"A thought that will make me calm down no matter what?" Umeko thought. "I'm going to have to think about that," said Umeko.

"Well just try that for now. Once you have complete control of your powers, you'll be able to turn it on and off like that, "Takeure assure her snapping his fingers.

"And will Daddy be happy then too?" Umeko said.

"Who knos what's going through that gloomy god's mind," said Takeru.

"Gloomy God?"

Both Takeru and Umeko turned to see a strange looking woman standing near a tree. She was beautiful but at the same time terrifying.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Takeru asked feeling the need to put himself in-between Umeko and the strange lady.

"You wouldn't be talking about Hades would you?" the lady asked.

"You know my daddy?" Umeko asked without thinking.

"Daddy?" said the woman, "A daughter of Hades?! I knew it! I knew he was hiding something and to think it happened to be a daughter of his own out of all things!" She started clenching her fists in anger. "No, even if he let her go, he has no right o be happy with a daughter of his own!" As she shouted this both Takeru and Umeko noticed the ground becoming unstable around them.

"What's going on?" Umeko said starting to get scared.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me take care of these boxes Hades," Yui father said as Hades helped put a bunch into the store house.

"Of course, I'm always happy to help," said Hades. Just then the two heard what sounded like Umeko screaming.

"What's that Umeko?" Yui's father asked.

"Uh, she must have slipped and fell. I'll go check on her," Hades said as he ran off.

'He better not have hurt her!' Hades thought as he ran back to where Umeko and Takeru were practicing. As he came upon them, he saw there was a third person with. Someone he could recognize immediately.

"Demeter?!" he said out loud in fear, "No, please tell me you haven't finally come for your revenge!"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

CO-WRITTEN BY: animefan021513

"Who is this witch?" Takeru shouted as he did his best to keep Umeko shielded.

"Witch?!" Demter shouted, "You dare call me a witch! I am a goddess, you wannabe sorcerer!"

"Wannabee! Takeru shouted back, "You show up hre and insult me like this!"

"I'm not here for you! I'm here for the little girl! Hades must not be allowed to know hapiness with a daughter! Not after what he's done!" Demeter continued to shout.

"Demeter, stop this!" Hades shouted as he came and stood in front of Takeru and Umeko.

"Hades, what's wrong?" Zeus appeared suddenly, sensing the distress. Then he noticed the other person among them. "Well, well, I would never have expected you to visit Hades ever again, Demeter." He walked up to her and circled around her. "You're looking good, you've looked better but you look good today."

Demter held in her anger at Zeu's comment and simply said, "I'm not here to listen to your "witty" remakrs. I came here to see if it was true about Hades having a daughter."

"Well he does," said Zeus.

"Yes, I can see that," said Demeteras she strained her neck to get better look at the girl who was now poking her head out from behind Takeru. "I can also see that she's half mortal!" She lifted an eyebrow. "Zeus, are you going to test her?"

Zeus signed and nodded, "Yes I do plan on testing her."

Demeter smiled mischieviously, "Then, I want to make a request by the Rivet Styx, I want to vow to be the one to test her."

"No!" Hades shouted.

"It's too late, she swore by the river Styx and once the vow's been made it cannot be broken," said Zeus.

"And I have some very interesting plans for her," said Demeter.

"No, no please!" Hades said in a panic.

"If I don't do it, your daughter won't be able to become a real god, nor will her mother," Demeter reminded him in a taunt, "Can I guess that you're okay with her suffering?"

Hades could tell, in that one simple sentance he was defeated and withdrew his complaint. "Can you at least go easy on her her? She's not that powerful," he said."

At tht moment Umeko ran towards her father Hades. "Daddy Look!" she said excited. Hades looked at his daughter and saw she had given herself wings that actually helped her to fly as she started to lift herself off from the ground. "I can fly and even make them invisible!" Demeter, Zeus and Hades all watche as she did this while Takeru followed behind her, trying to catch her. "Little Weed, be careful, you could still fall," he said trying to catch her.

"Hmm, she looks powerful enough to me," said Demeter, "Powerful enogh to face say a hydra."

"A hydra?! Are you mad?!" Hades asked.

"A hydra?" Takeru asked looking away from Umeko still flying. He walked nervously over to Zeus. "She, she can't can't really make the little weed face a hudra can she?"

"Yes she can, it's all in her right," said Zeus.

"How many of these trials is the little weed going ot have to take?" Takeru asked.

"The standered is 10, like Hercules," said Zeus.

"I thought he had to do 12," said Takeru.

"It was supposed to be 10, but two were ruled to have not counted for different reasons. And should Demeter feel that way about any of the challenges Umeko does she can add more on as well," said Zeus, "However I think Umeko can handle it."

Hades looked furious and scared at the same time. "Brother, this is enough! This is a hydra we're talking about! You know that if you cut off its head, two more will grow in its place! It's nearly impossible to kill! Only true warriors, like Hercules have managed to slain a hydra. How is she supposed...,"

"Hades," Zeus said looking towards his brother, "She has an unique power, whatever she wills, appeared. And depending on hw much she or soemone lese beleives in it, the more real it becomes. We just have to keep training her to help her contorl it, which I'm sure she can handel. In fact, I'm so confident, I'll start the trials a year from now."

"A year from now?" Takeru said, "But I thought you said...,"

"I know what I said Takeru, but thigns have chaned," said Zeus, "Good luck Umeko." And with that, he vanished leaving everyone alone once again.

"A year?" Takeru shouted, "Now we only have a year to get this kid ready for a life or death situation! You got to be kidding me!"

Demeter smirked at Hades.

"A year is lot longer than half a year, huh Hades?" she said in a taunt.

Hades glared at her.

"Umeko, Hades are you around here somewhere?" they suddenly heard Yui calling out.

"Over here Mommy," Umeko said as she landed back on the ground.

"Mommy?" Demeter said. Hades gulped right as right as Yui came upon the group. She stopped when she saw Demeter.

"Hades, who's this?" Yui asked as she linked arms with Hades.

"Hmm, so this is your new wife, huh Hades?" Demeter asked.

"New wife?" Yui asked confused.

"You mean you never told her Hades," Demeter asked, "About your first wife?"

"First wife?" Yui repeated confused.

"Not now Demeter! You've already done enough for today!" Hades shouted.

"Hmm, you mey be right about today. But I've only begun on my mission," said Demeter as she disappeared finally.

"Hades, who was that, and what was that about your first wife?" Yui asked.

"Don't worry about it. At least not for now. I'll explain it some other time," said Hades. He turned and looked at Takeru. "So, are you done for the day?" he asked.

Takeru shrugged his shoulders, "I guess," he said.

"Good, let's head back to the house. It's dinner time after all," Hades said as he tried leadign Yui and Umeko away.

"You better tell your wife about this so called first wife though Hades. I won't let you hurt Yuui like this, got it!" Takeru shouted before he vanished.

"Yes Hades, I want to know about this so called first wife as well!" Yui said sounding mad.

Only a few people could have noticed if the pale god had gotten paler, which he had.

"Can I tell you about it after dinner?" He asked.

"I supposed," Yui allooed, though it was evident she was not amused by all of this.

The rest of the evening, Yui seemed to avoid Hades like the plague. She would hardly talk to him and only shoot him the most angry looks anytime he tried coming near her.

"Daddy, I don't think I like Mommy when she's mad like this," Umeko said at one point.

"I don't either, but hopefully I can get her to calm down later," Hades said softly, "do you need help getting ready for bed?"

"No, not tonight," Umeko said as she quickly headed to her room.

The minute she was gone, Yui also headed to her room fast.

"Yui, wait," Hades said, running after her, "I thought you wanted me to explain about my um, other wife."

"I do, I just didn't want Umeko to hear us arguing about it," Yui said, staring at the window with her back to him.

Hades walked over behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Please understand first of all, everything I'm about to tell you happened a long time ago when things were a lot different, including myself.

It was back when I was still new to being ruler of the underworld, but it was already taking it's toll on me. I was feeling lonely and gloomy already. Then one day, I happened to be near the entrance to the underworld where I suddenly felt a huge serge of warmth. Curious, I happened to look out of the opening of the underworld to see what was making me feel this way. There I saw a beautiful young woman dancing in a field full of flowers. Everywhere she dance they would spring up about her and joy seemed to follow. I immediately fell in love with her. I was thinking about asking her if she'd consider marrying me right then and there, until her mother showed up."

"And her mother was?" Yui asked.

"Demeter," Hades, "her daughter's name is Persephone, and they were extremely close. I knew right away there was no way she'd let me take her daughter away, especially to the underworld. So, and again keep in mind this was a long time ago when these types of things were known to happen, I kidnapped Persephone."

"You, kidnapped her?!" Yui said in shock.

"Yes," Hades admitted, "looking back now it was something I'm not very proud of. Demeter wasn't too happy about it either. Being the goddess of the harvest, it was her job to bless the earth, making it so plants can grow. However, when her daughter was taken she made it a permanent winter, and wouldn't stop it until Persephone was returned. So Zeus finally stepped in and ordered me to return Persephone."

"I take it you did then?" Yui asked.

"Yes and no," Hades continued, "I didn't want to give her up fully. So, again, on a poor judgment call, I tricked Persephone into eating some pomegranate seeds, considered the food of the dead. Eating it meant she couldn't fully leave the underworld."

"You tricked her?" Yui said, once again shocked over hearing this.

"Yes, but it backfired," Hades said, "Demeter threatened to make it permanent winter unless she got her daughter back. So Zeus came up with a compromise. Persephone would only have to spend one month per seed she ate with me. The rest of the time she'd be allowed to return to her mother. When she was with me Demeter made it fall and winter and made it spring and summer when Persephone was allowed to return to her. That's what caused the four seaseons."

"Really, you helped start the four seasons?" Yui said.

"Yes," Hades said.

"So what happened eventually between you and Persephone?" Yui asked, "is she still technically married to you?"

"No," Hades said, "Persephone was miserable being queen of the underworld to the point, that after humans started to drift away from us, I eventually just let her go, told her she didn't have to be my wife anymore. However, Demeter still decided to keep the seasons going, as a reminder of pain and misery I caused her by taking her daughter."

"Oh, I see," Yui said softly.

"This all happened long before I met you just so you know and if Persephone was still a part of my life I would have told you about her," Hades insisted.

"Do you still have feelings for her, Persephone?" Yui asked.

"No, even if she came back to me willingly, wanting to be my wife, I don't think I could take her back. I'm in love with you, and I only want you," Hades said. As if to prove his point, he started kissing Yui's neck softly, "I love you Yui."

Yui slowly turned around faced Hades. "I love you too," she said softly. She kissed him softly.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Hades asked.

"Yes, but doesn't mean I'll forget about it anytime soon," Yui said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning when Umeko came out of her room, she was surprised and relived to see her parents acting casual and happy around each other, going about their usual routine.

"Good morning Umeko," Yui greeted her daughter when she saw her.

"Good morning dear," Hades also said.

"Good morning," said Umeko as she took her seat at the breakfast table, "are you still mad at Dad, Mom?"

"Yes," Yui said with a smile looking up at Hades, who gave her a quick kiss.

"So what happened with you two? Did Dad say anything about that other wife?" Umeko asked.

"Honey, try not to worry about for now okay? It's mostly adult stuff," said Yui.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough anyway," Hades muttered, "bad luck and all."

Yui cast him a glance before looking back at Umeko, "why don't you just eat your breakfast and get ready for school?" She asked.

"Yes Mommy," Umeko said.

Right after she finished and was about to head back to her room for her school things, she turned and looked at her parents, "by, who's my mentor today?"

"That we don't know, but I would guess one of the Norse Gods," said Yui, "none of them have had a chance yet."

Umeko slowly walked back over to the table, "which one is supposed to help train me in fear?" She asked softly.

"Thor if I'm not mistaken," Yui tried to think, "why?"

"All this talks about my apparent trials and the idea of facing something like a hydra, well, it's scaring me. I just figured I should learn how my powers really react when I'm scared so I'll be prepared," Umeko explained.

Both Hades and Yui looked at each other before Yui said, "if you really feel that way, maybe you can somehow call on Thor to be your mentor today."

Umeko nodded and glanced upwards, "Thor, I don't know if you can hear me but could you please be my trainer today?"

"Sure thing kid," Thor said suddenly appearing behind her.

"Boy, you showed up fast?" Yui said, jumping at Thor's sudden appearance.

"We always at your beckon call Yui," Balder suddenly said as he appeared behind Yui. He was quick to suddenly start massaging her shoulders.

"Oh," Yui moaned both in surprise and enjoyment.

Hades narrow his eyes at Balder's actions, "yes, but did you all have to come?" He asked bitterly.

"Oh come on, where one goes, we all go," Loki said suddenly appearing behind him as well. He snatched the bagel from Hades's hand, "thanks."

Hades continued to glare at both Loki's and Balder's actions, "are you all done yet? Thor's already confirmed that he'll be training Umeko today, so you can all leave now right?"

"Wow, way to be hospitable," Loki said.

"Yui has to get to work, Umeko has to he to school and I have things I have to do too. So would you please?" Hades said as he stood up and came to Yui's side. He put his hand on Yui's shoulder as if to remind Balder Yui was in fact his wife.

"We're sorry," Balder said, "we'll come back later then, alright Hades?"

"Thank you," Hades said bitterly.

"Before we go though, may I ask why you're requesting me personally Umeko?" Thor asked.

"Something someone said yesterday about me having to prove my worth as a demi-god," Umeko said sheepishly, "something I may have to go up against."

"I see," Thor said, "well, I'll do my best to make sure you learn how to chanel your fear into your powers. You'll be fine I'm sure."

"Thank you Thor," said Umeko.

"And don't worry pint-size, we'll be there to make sure you're lesson's actually fun for a change," said Loki with a smirk.

* * *

Umeko kept thinking about her lesson she was supposed to have with Thor all during school. She wondered if learning about fear affecting her powers would help face something like a hydra.

Before long she arraived at her home, and quickly headed to the back, looking around for Thor. She figured he'd be already there. However she didn't see any sight of him or Loki or Balder.

"Hello?" Umeko called out, "hello?"

Suddenly a huge troll like creature pounced out in front of her roaring.

Umeko screamed and stumbled back. The troll creature started to laugh and pulled off his face to revile it had been Loki in a mask.

"Got ya," he said as he kept laughing.

"That's not funny Loki!" Umeko shouted at him. She grabbed a clump of dirt and threw it at him.

"Oh come on, I was just getting you pumped up for your fear lesson," Loki insisted.

"That still wasn't funny Loki!" Balder said as he helped Umeko up, "you could have hurt her!"

"I did not," Loki insisted.

"I appreciate you trying to help Loki, but this is my lesson and I'll construct it as I see fit," Thor said as he walked up to Umeko, "are you feeling ready?"

"I think so," Umeko said, still feeling a little shook up over Loki's surprise attack.

"Why don't you start by telling me what's scaring you the most over your impending trials?" Thor asked.

"Well, I guess you could say the threat of possibly having a facet a hydra," said Umeko.

"A what?" Loki asked.

"A creature from Dady's world, who anytime you cut off one of its heads, it'd grow two more in its place," Umeko said. She shivered at the thought of it.

"Psst," Loki said, "that's sounds like nothing compared to some of the things from our world." He held up his troll mask, "where we come from, facing something like this is like child's play compared to a real troll."

"What?" Umeko said looking at the mask in fear.

"Yep, these are little tiny things compared to our real monsters!" Loki said as he held the mask up to Umeko's face, "could you imagine dealing with this on a regular basis? Sneaking up behind you when you less suspect...," He suddenly lunged the mask straight at Umeko, making it roar again in the process, causing Umeko to scream and fall over again. Loki laughed some more.

"This is too easy," he said.

"I thought I was supposed to be conducting this lesson," Thor said.

"Then do it," Loki said.

"I don't know if I want to keep doing this," Umeko said, as she started to cry a little.

"Don't worry Umeko," Balder said, trying to comfort her, "once this is all done with, I'll help you work on your powers with your love emotion."

Umeko nodded, before turning to face Thor again, "okay, let's do this!"

"Are you still feeling scared?" Thor asked. Umeko nodded. "Good, what do you see when you're scared?"

Umeko closed her eyes and an image of both a hydra and a troll appeared, "I see the two things that have been scaring me the most lately," she whispered.

"Whoa, maybe I underestimated these so called hydras," she suddenly heard Loki say.

Umeko opened her eyes slowly and saw both a one headed hydra and a troll standing on either side of her.

"Yes, those things are scary," said Balder. Umeko noticed both he and Loki were actually backing away from the images.

"They're not real," she tried to insist, only to suddenly have the hydra stretch its neck out and snap at Loki.

"Hey now!" Loki shouted.

"Why did it do that?" Umeko asked.

"Maybe you're also still harboring angry feelings towards Loki for scaring you, that combined with your fear is taking it out on him," Balder said timidly.

"I can do that?" Umeko said, right as the troll also took a swing at Loki.

"Apparently," said Loki, "now can you make it stop?!"

""How?" Umeko asked.

"Forget about the fear you got from Loki. Focus on what caused your fear of the hydra in the first place," Thor instructed.

'What caused that fear? Focus on that fear,' Umeko thought. At that both the troll and the hydra moved in front of her, as if trying to protect her.

"Hmm, it seems when Umeko thinks of something through her fear, it will protect her rather than attack her," Balder said.

"Is that what it's doing?" Umeko asked. She started to feel a little less scared thinking about that as the two creatures started to fade away.

"You're loosing your fear Umeko," Thor said.

"Well, it's not so scary, knowing my fear is trying to help keep me safe," said Umeko.

"Fear can do that," Thor said calmly.

"I guess," Umeko said taking a deep breath. As she did, the troll and hydra dissappeared all together.

"I'm sorry, did I mess up?"

"No, I'd say we had a good start," said Thor, "we'll have other chances to practice."

"Thank you Thor," said Umeko.

"Of course," said Thor, nodding his head.

"Well then, perhaps we should move on to my lesson," Balder said excited, "my lesson's about love."

"Love huh?" Umeko said, "that's sounds nice. I haven't had a chance to train with a nice emotion since Apollo tried training me in happiness."

"Well then, I'm happy to be one of the fee that can help you with a nice emotion," Balder said, "let's see, what is it that you love Umeko?"

"That's easy, Mommy and Daddy," Umeko said.

"Hmm, right," Balder said, "well, let's focus on that. Think about the love you share with your mommy and daddy. Think really hard."

Umeko closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She remembered how it felt when her parents would do something like tuck her in to bed. Or when they would spend her mother's day off doing something like going on a picnic.

All those things made her feel loved by her parents.

"What the heck?" She heard Loki say. She opened her eyes again to see animals of all kinds coming around her and smiling at her.

"Oh how cute!" Umeko said, as she reached down and petted one of the animals, "you creature are so sweet. I wonder if I should feed you."

"They're not real," Loki reminded her, "they can't eat like us."

"Are you feeling hungry Loki?" Umeko asked.

"A little," Loki admitted.

"Me too, actually. I could go for some meat," said Balder.

"Guess I'm a little hungry too," said Thor.

"Oh you poor guys," said Umeko. As she said that, all the animals took off. "Hey, where are they going?" She and the Norse Gods followed fast as the animals seemed to suddenly arrive at Umeko's house.

* * *

Hades walked into his house, slightly exhausted over the day's work with his father-in-law and took a seat in his favorite chair to read his paper. He barely started to read when he was surprised to hear what sounded like chirping. He looked out over his paper but didn't seem to see anything. He shrugged his shoulders and started to read his paper again. He once again started to read when he heard some other kind of animal sound. This time, he felt something brushed past his foot.

At that he stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen, where to his surprise, it was filled with all sorts of animals, who were apparently trying to cook and prepare food.

"What the?" Hades started to say.

"I think they came in here," he heard Umeko say as she, Balder, Loki and Thor all came in through the backdoor and saw the kitchen full of animals.

"What is this?" Hades demanded to know.

"This was a result of me learning how to control my powers with love," Umeko explained.

"Animals invade our kitchen?" Hades asked.

"No, Umeko was expressing love with her powers and these were created, obviously something Umeko can express love to and can express love towards her," Balder told him.

"Alright, but why are they invading the kitchen?" Hades asked again.

"Everyone was hungry and I thought about feeding them. But it looks like the animals are doing it instead," Umeko said.

"Cool, they're like your slaves," Loki said.

"No they're not!" Umeko insisted getting mad, making the animals dissapear, leaving the kitchen in a big mess. Hades sighed at the mess.

"Darn there goes our meal," said Loki.

"I'm here," they suddenly heard Yui calling out as she came behind Hades in the kitchen. "Oh my god, what happened here?"

"It's a long story," Hades said, "I'll clean it up."

"No Dad, I'll clean it up, I made it," Umeko said.

"We should all pitch in," Balder said, "after all we were the ones that started it for wanting something to eat."

"This was all because you were hungry?" Yui asked, "how about I get started on dinner for all of us."

"Oh, we'd love to stay for dinner Yui," Balder said happily.

"In the meantime, clean please," Hades said, handing him a broom.

"We'll just see about that," Loki said with a smirk as he suddenly vanished.

"Loki!" Hades, Balder and Thor all shouted.

"Is he's coming back for dinner?" Yui asked.

"We'll see," Thor said.

"Hmm, great," Yui muttered, "how did your lessons go today Umeko?"

"Great," Umeko said, "I was able to handle my fears and start on my love. I feel like I'm getting ready for those trials."

Hades glanced over at her as she said that.

'Be careful saying something like that Umeko, I don't think you're as ready as you think,' he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Umeko wasn't sure why, but as she helped her father, Balder and Thor clean the kitchen, she felt happy. She had managed to get control over some her emotions in regards to her powers and had managed to create with them, actually create. Not just illusions, but things that could do things like prepare food. The more she felt this happiness, the more she got curious. What could she do with her powers when she was feeling this kind of happiness.

She glanced at her mother who was cooking and looking for a certain cooking untensel. She wanted to help her and pictured a spoon in her mom's hand.

"Huh?" Yui said as it appeared, "that's not what I was looking for!"

Umeko thought again and now a knife appeared in Yui's hand.

"That's not what I wanted either," Yui said.

"What are you talking about Yui?" Balder asked.

"I was looking for a tenderizer for your steak, but for some reason, I keep getting something I don't want," Yui said.

'Oops, was I off," Umeko thought.

"Don't stop now, keep going," she suddenly heard Loki whisper. Umeko turned around to see the trickster god standing behind her. He put a finger to his lips.

"You're doing great, make something else appear in her hand. It's good for practicing," he whispered.

"But that wasn't what I was hoping to...," Umeko tried to explain.

"But go with it. You need to learn how to control your powers when you're feeling silly anyway. Keep it up," Loki insisted, "trust me."

Umeko looked back at her mom, who was once again looking for her item. She smirked as a carrot appeared in her hand.

"What the?!" Yui said, "what is going?!"

"This has the worK of Loki written all over it!" Balder said.

"But didn't he leave?" Umeko asked.

"Honey, you should know by now, the man does what he wants and comes and goes as he sees fit," Hades reminded her.

"I guess," Umeko said glancing behind her, only to see Loki was gone again. Hades glanced behind her as well and saw nothing.

"Umeko, are you up to something?" He asked.

"No Daddy," Umeko said as calmly as she could.

Hades gave her a stern look, "are you done cleaning?" He asked.

"Uh, yes Dad," Umeko said.

"You should probably go wash your hands," Hades said, ushering her out of the kitchen.

"Yes Daddy," Umeko said as she slowly walked out. She barely made her way out when she happened to bump into Loki again.

"Where are you going? We're just getting started!" He said.

"What?" Umeko asked confused. Loki turned her around to look back at the kitchen. He pointed at Hades who was putting away a broom.

"You got yourself a good opportunity, use it!" Loki whispered.

"To do what?" Umeko asked.

"Use your imagination," Loki said with a smirk.

Umeko looked back at her dad and nodded her head.

* * *

"So, do you think Umeko's learning well about her powers?" Hades asked Thor, as he put the broom away.

"I think so," Thor said, "with the proper training, she could have good control of her powers."

"Good," Hades said.

"Um, didn't you put the broom away?" Thor suddenly asked.

"Yes, I," Hades said as he turned around to see his broom behind him. "How did it get out?" He picked it up and was about to open the broom closet, only to have several different brooms fall out onto him, causing him to fall over and accidentally take Thor with him.

"Oh my god!" Yui said in shock as she and Balder turned around to see the commotion.

From behind her, Umeko could hear Loki laughing.

"That was perfect!" He said.

"But I didn't mean for Dad and Thor to get hurt," said Umeko.

"Ah, they'll be fine," Loki insisted. Umeko turned around to look at him and suddenly a broom appeared behind him, hitting him on the head.

"Owe!" Loki shouted.

"Loki!" Yui snapped hurrying out of the kitchen to where he and Umeko were, "Hades was right! This was your doing!"

"Hey don't blame me, this was all your kid's doing!" Loki insisted, pointing at Umeko.

"Umeko?" Yui asked, looking at her daughter.

"It's true, I caused the different things to appear in your hand and for the brooms to fall on Dad. But I originally made those things because I thought you needed them. I was trying to help. But Loki convinced me to keep doing it as a joke. And I certainly didn't mean to hurt Daddy and Thor!" Umeko tried to explain.

"Don't worry Umeko, this wasn't all your fault," Hades said as he and Thor stood up, "don't forget, your dad is cursed."

"Sorry Dad," Umeko said.

"It's fine honey, really," Hades insisted.

"Loki, don't you have anything to say?" Balder asked.

"What?" Loki asked, "I was just trying to be a good teacher."

"Let's just drop this already," Yui said, "the foods ready, so let's just sit down and enjoy our meal. And don't worry Loki, I made sure there was plenty for you too."

"Nice," said Loki, taking a seat at the table happily.

The other three gods and Yui all shook their heads as they started to serve up the food.

* * *

"Mmm, that was so good!" Balder said once the meal was over, "thank you so much Yui!"

"Of course," said Yui happily, "thank you for your lessons with Umeko today."

"Of course, I think little Umeko'smade some good progress today," said Balder.

"Yes, I have confidence in her too," said Thor.

"Me too," said Loki, "if she's anything like her mother, she's bound to be full of surprises."

"That's true," Hades agreed," just don't let it go to your head Umeko. Staying humble is a big thing for demigods. Trust me on that." Umeko nodded her head in understanding.

"You better go do your homework now," Yui said, "say goodnight to the Balder, Loki and Thor."

"Good night," Umeko said to the three before she hurried off to her room.

"Is that true about staying humble for demigods?" Yui asked once Umeko was gone.

"Oh yes, very much so," Hades said softly, "I've known many a mortal or demigods who met their end due to being cocky."

"Well, luckily, Umeko has two good parents to help with staying humble," said Balder.

"Hmm," Hades muttered.

"What you don't agree?" Loki asked.

"It just seems to me that with teachers like you guys or even Takeru or Apollo might give her a swell head," said Hades.

"Don't worry Hades, we'll do our best to keep Umeko humble," Balder promised.

* * *

Te next day, as Yui and Umeko were leaving for work and school, Umeko stopped as she saw some flowers blooming naturally.

"Hey Mom, want to see if I can make some flowers again?" She asked.

"Make it quick," Yui said.

Umeko concentrated on being happy and soon more flowers appeared.

"Look Mom, I did it! Isn't that great?" Umeko said.

"Yes good job, Yui praised.

"I bet I'm the best at making flowers! No one could make some as great as this!" Umeko started to btag.

"Umeko, remember what your father said about staying humble?" Yui said as she took her hand and kept leading her down the stairs to the shrine.

"She's right little girl," Demeter said suddenly appearing in front of the two girls, looking mad, "especially when a mortal brags about being better than a a god!"

Umeko jumped and moved back behind her mother.

"Excuse me Madam, but we need to get going," Yui said, trying to gorganize around Demeter. However, Demeter kept blocking her way.

"No one makes flowers better than my daughter, an actual goddess!" Demeter snapped.

"Yes, I would imagine, my daughter just got a little excited, that's all," Yui said.

"Hades did tell you about him and my daughter, didn't he?" Demeter asked.

Yui sighed, "yes he did." Demeter looked happy ato the notion.

"And how did that make you feel?" She asked.

"I forgive him," Yui said as she finally made it past Demeter. As they past, Demeter cast a icy glance at Umeko, making the little girl shudder a little.

Demeter hurried back up to the stair, right as Hades had come to the front to start cleaning.

"Hades!" She shouted.

"Demeter, what are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"Your daughter was just bragging she could make the best flowers of all! What in the world gave her that idea!"

"How about she's a little girl who got carried away?" Hades asked.

"But what put that idea in her head in the first place?!" Demeter demanded to know.

"Uh, it was probably my fault Demi," Apollo said as he appeared next to Hades, "creating flowers was how I was first helping teaching Umi how to control her powers when she's happy."

"She still shouldn'tbe bragging like that about it," Demeter said bitterly.

"Oh don't be that way Demi," Apollo said, trying to calm her down, "you're usually so nice."

"Not when it comes to him!" Demeter snapped, pointing at Hades.

"Demi, come on, just go back for now. Ume didn't mean to insult Perse, and Hades certainly didn't put the idea in her head. Justlet it go okay?" Apollo said.

"Fine, for now, but mark my words, I will finally get my revenge on you Hades!" Demeter said as she finally left.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect Demeter to hold such a grudge," Dionysus also appearing on the shrine grounds, "she is definitely Hera's sister."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Hades asked.

"I just figured get here early since I'm the only one who hasn't had a lesson with the kid yet," Dionysus said, "I got nothing better to do."

Yeah I bet," said Hades, "just stay away out of my way."

* * *

Yui couldn't shake the feeling nervous over her encounter with Demeter earlier that day. What if she found a way around her promise to not harass Umeko? The feeling consumed her that after school, she left early to pick Umeko up from school.

"Mommy?" Umeko said surprised when she saw her mother outside the school at the end of the school day.

"Hi honey," Yui said.

"What are you doing here?" Umeko asked as the two walked home.

"I just felt like wet haven't had much time to spend together, so I left work early to come pick you up," said Yui.

"Yay!" Umeko cheered.

The two walked home together hand in hand happily and when they came back home, they saw Apollo helping Hades and Yui's father work while Dionysus was lounging around.

"Hi!" Umeko called out.

"Little Fae!" Apollo said happily when he saw her, "and Fae! Welcome home!"

"You're home early aren't you Yui?" Hades asked.

"I just felt like picking Umeko up from school is all," Yui said sheepishly.

All the gods however could tell something was wrong.

"Yo, Umeko, why don't you go get us a snack before we get started?" Dionysus calledout.

"Sure," said Umeko said, running to her house.

"I think I'm due for a break too," Yui's father said as he headed to his house.

"You didn't by chance run into Demeter or anything did you?" Hades asked Yui, hurrying over to her.

"Yes, we ran into her this morning after Umeko made some flowers and boasted she was the best at it," said Yui, "she didn't like that."

"Yes, I could imagine," said Hades.

"Geeze, the ladies of this family," Dionysus said, "they hold grudges forever."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

"Let's just say, if you think Demeter's bad, you should meet her sister, Hera," said Apollo, "justask Di-Di...,"

"Apollo, don't!" Dionysus said.

"What's so wrong with her?" Yui asked.

Dionysus looked down looking a little sad. "She's the reason my mother's died for one thing."

"What?" Yui asked.

"Back in olden times, it was uncommon for gods to have mutiple wives, even with mortal women,"Apollo started to explain.

"And my mother was one of Zeus's," Dionysus interuptted, "and the thing about him was his head wife Hera, queen of the gods, got jealous anytime he took on a new wife. And my wife was exception. One day, when Zeus was away, she visited my mother in diguise and convinced her that Zeus might not be really Zeus, but someone pretending to be him. She recommended making Zeus show himself in all his splendor to prove he was truly who he said he was. So when Zeus came back and my mother asked him to do it, he had no choice but to do it in order to convince her. However, in doing so, he made himself so bright, it burnt my mother to death. All Zeus could do was save me, whom my mother was still pregnant with at the time and sew me in his leg until I was ready to be born."

Yui gasped at Dionysus's story.

"Oh god, oh god! Umeko!" Yui she shouted in fear.

"Relax Fae, relax, Demeter promised she'd be fair in this," Apollo said.

Yui however ran to Hades and burried herself in his arms, "I'm so scared Hades!"

"I am too, but we'll make it through this, I promise, I won't let Umeko pay for my crimes," Hades promised.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What's everyone doing?" Umeko asked as she came back to her parents and cousins.

"Just some boring adult talk," Dionysus said, "come on Squirt, let's try working on your powers with peace."

"Sure," Umeko said as she joined Dionysus on the beach. The minute she sat down, Dionysus conjured up a bottle of wine and started drinking straight from the bottle. Umeko sat patiently, waiting for him to say something. However all Dionysus did was drink his wine.

Umeko looked towards her parents and Apollo who were standing nearby watching. Yui shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Uh, Di-Di?" The little girl finally asked.

Dionysus responded by holding up a finger, as he finished gulping down the wine.

"Relax Kid, just relax," he said, before chugging down his wine again.

"But," Umeko tried to say.

"Relax Kid, just relax," Dionysus said, "I'm doing what I do to relax. Think about what helps make you relax."

"It's not sitting here, doing nothing," Umeko muttered. Dionysus nearly spit out his wine.

"Uh, alright, what does help you to relax?" He asked.

"Let's take a walk around the grounds! That might help," Umeko said excited.

"Fine, let's do that," Dionysus said as he and Umeko stood up and walked around, Dionysus still drinking his wine.

Umeko walked on with a smils, trying to remain calm and relaxed. At one point she stopped and spread out her arms, smiling. Dionysus stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing Kid?" He asked.

"Relaxing, like you're trying to teach me," Umeko said. Dionysus watched as a sort of artificial sun started shining down on her. She sighed happily.

"I am calm and relaxed," she said, "I could be calmed and relaxed in the rain too, I think." As if to prove her point, a makeshift cloud appeared above her, and rain fell on her and her alone.

"Hmm, I'm a pretty good teacher," Dionysus said calmly as he watched, drinking his wine.

He watched some more as Umeko started to turn in a circle and in doing so, a gentle wind swirled around her, almost as if dancing with her.

"Cool," Dionysus said like it was nothing, "how about snow, can you make snow?"

"Hmm," Umeko hummed, stretching her arms up. White drops appeared all around her.

"Intresting, your relax mode changes the weather or something like that," Dionysus said.

"Is that it?" Umeko asked, "then why did I make a storm when I was sad?"

Dionysus shrugged his shoulders, "not my department," he said, "you should probably ask your sad teacher."

"Would it be okay if I called him?" Umeko asked.

"I don't care," Dionysus said.

"Totsuka?" Umeko called out.

"Yes?" the Japanese god of the moon asked as he suddenly appearied next to the little girl.

"Do you have any idea why I'm changing the weather around me when I'm relaxed like I did when I was mad?" Umeko asked him.

"Hmm," Totsuka said, thinking about it, "I remember right, when you created that storm out of sadness, it was very violent. If you are changing weather in a relaxed mode, it's more enjoyable to you and those around you."

"Hmm," Umeko thought, stroking her chin, "so if I need to make a storm or something, I need to think "sad" and if I need a calmness around me, I need to relax."

"I would imagine so," Totsuka said, writing the information down. "I've been writing down the different affects your emotions have on your powers. Happiness, Sadness and Relaxation affect the environment around you, while, Anger, Fear, Love and Amusement makes physical things, like creatures and objects."

"That's interesting," Dionysus said, "gives you an idea in what you should focus on in certain situations." Umeko nodded.

"Of course this still needs to be tested a little", Totsuka said.

"How would you do that?" Dionysus asked.

Totsuka seemed to be deep in thought of the matter, "we need to try challenging her with powers."

"Like what?" Umeko asked.

"How about a field trip?!" Apollo asked suddenly joining the group.

"A field trip? We're not in school anymore Apollo," Dionysus muttered.

"But it would be a good idea!" Apollo insisted, "let's take Little Fae on camping trip or a beach trip, and we'll do a little test on her! It'd be the perfect way, as her teachers, to see if we've done good in teaching!"

"But we've each only had one lesson with her," Takeru pointed out, suddenly showing up, "how could we possibly test her if we haven't had a real chance to really teach her."

"When did you get here?" Dionysus asked.

"Hey, where my brother goes, I go, got it?" Takeru said.

"But I've been able to use my all my life, even as a baby," Umeko tried to argue, "why can't we try and prove your brother's theory about them?"

Takeru looked at her, shaking his head. "Has anyone ever told you, you're as stubborn as your mother?" He asked.

"So?" Umeko asked.

"I give up, let her have her way," Takeru finally agreed, "we should probably ask those dumb parents of hers if it's okay."

"And I assume we'll have to ask the Norse Gods if they too wish to come," Totsuka said, writing down some more.

"Oh I doubt Loki would give up a chance to cause mischief," said Takeru.

"Great!" Apollo cheered, "then let's do this, let's do this! We'll go ask Yui and Hades for permission right now!"

* * *

"I wonder where Apollo went off to?" Yui asked, "he sure took off in a hurry for some reason."

"Who knows," Hades said. He looked towards Yui and something seemed to click in him.

He walked over to her and gently pulled her behind one of the buildings.

"Hades?" Yui asked, half nervous, half excited. Hades put a finger to her lips.

"Shh," he said softly, "we usually don't have time for something like this."

Yui giggled a little right before Hades leaned to kiss her. She moaned into his kiss, trying to savor it for as long as she could. She knew she should focus on enjoying the moment, but she knew in her gut it was only a matter of time before one or more of their friends showed up interuptting them.

"Fae, Uncle Hades, where are you? Where did you go?" They both suddenly heard Apollo call out.

"I knew it!" Yui said as Hades pulled away from the ki, "one of them normally finds a way to interrupt us!"

Hades could still feel a tingle inside him

"Let's just ignore him for now," he said softly.

"What?" Yui asked in shock over Hades suggestion.

"If it was urgent, he'd just appear where we're at right away instead of looking for us like he is," Hades maintained, "we can ignore him for the moment. I'm sure whatever it is he wants can wait for a little while." He moved in and kissed Yui again.

She didn't want to admit it, but there was a part of Yui that was happy Hades suggested they ignore Apollo for the moment and just focus on each other. That's what regular couples got to do right? Why shouldn't they be allowed to enjoy something like this once and a while?

* * *

"Huh, where did they go?" Apollo asked as he looked around for Hades and Yui. "I could have sworn they were around here somewhere." He wondered if he should just let himself go to wherever they were, but decided against it, just in case Yui's parents were around.

"Guess, I'll have to keep looking or something," he said out loud, "or maybe I should try getting the Norse guys here."

"Where's my parents?" Umeko asked as she, Dionysus, Takeru and Totsuka all joined up with Apollo.

"I don't know, it's so weird how they're not here," Apollo said scratching his head.

"That little earth witch in your family wouldn't have anything to do with this would she?!" Takeru asked looking around.

"No, this isn't Demi's work," Apollo insisted, "she promised she wouldn't bother with anything like this."

"Hmm, well forgive me for not trusting her fully on this!" Takeru said.

"Look, let's try getting a hold of our Norse buddies and see if they're up for a little trip tohelp Little Fae!" Apollo said.

"I'll try," Umeko said, "Balder, Loki, Thor, can you come here please?"

"At your service Little one," Balder suddenly appeared in front of Umeko bowing.

"But it'll cost ya Twerp," Loki joked.

"Did you need us? I didn't think our next lessons was until a little later," Thor asked seriously.

"Well, this contains to our lessons with Little Fae, " Apollo said, "we want to take her on a trip to maybe really test her powers our."

"Oh, like a beach trip? That'd be fun," Balder said.

"Boriiing," Loki moaned, "what good would a wimpy beach trip do for the kid?"

"We could try going to the mountains, like a camping trip?" Umeko suggested.

"That would present a better environment to maybe test your emotions," Totsuka said.

"And more places to set up pranks," Loki added with a smirk.

"Alright, so we're in agreement? We're going to take Little Fae on a mountain camping trip?" Apollo asked excited.

"Assuming we get permission from Umeko's parents," said Totsuka.

"Right," Apollo said, remembering they didn't know where they were at the moment.

"Where are Yui and Hades?" Badger asked.

The gods and Umeko all looked around for any sign of the couple. Loki looked towards one the buildings and thought he saw a foot sticking out from behind it.

'Oh I think I know where they are,' he thought smugly as he snuck off to check without anyone else noticing.

* * *

Hades and Yui were enjoying themselves in their own little bit of pleasure. A part of them was glad they chose to ignore Apollo for the moment and instead focus on each other. However, the need to possibly go see what Apollo wanted was still lingering in their minds a little, mostly Yui.

"Hades," she said softly, pulling away, "should we go see what Apollo wanted?"

"No, we can wait a little longer," Hades insisted. He closed in and claimed Yui's lips again.

"And what are we up to here?" Loki's voice suddenly called out as a thing of water dumped down in the two of them.

"What the?!" Yui shouted as she and Hades jumped away from each other in surprise. They looked up and saw Loki sitting on the roof above them laughing.

"Wow, never took you two up for doing something so naughty," he taunted.

"We were just having some alone time. What's so wrong with that?" Yui asked.

"Hmm, I supposed you're right," Loki said, "though wasn't Apollo looking for you?"

"Maybe," Yui muttered.

"We were going to talk to him soon," Hades insisted.

"Oh, well, I think you might be too late," Loki said, "he's decided to take Umeko away without your consent."

"Take Umeko away, what?" Yui asked.

Hades hurried out from their hiding spot, only to run straight into the group of the gods and Umeko.

"Oh there you were Hades," said Apollo, "didn't you hear me calling?"

"What is this about taking Umeko away?" Hades asked in response.

"Oh, we want to take Little Fae on a trip to the mountains to try testing her powers out a little," Apollo explained.

"Oh is that it," Yuina said coming up behind her husband.

"Yui, what were you and Hades doing behind that building and ignoring Apollo?" Balder asked.

"Can't you figure it out?" Takeru asked.

"Oh Hades, getting a little action huh?" Dionysus teased.

"Can we focus on something else?" Yui quickly asked, "you said you wanted to take Umeko on a trip to help her learn more about her powers?"

"Yeah, that's righ," Apollo said.

"I think it'd be a good idea," Yui said, "what about you Hades?"

Hades thought about it for a moment, "I supposed it couldn't hurt to try it out," he said.

"Yay!" Umeko, Apollo, Balder and even Loki cheered.

"You really okay with this Hades?" Yui asked.

"Anything that might help Umeko get ready but she doesn't risk getting hurt is okay by me," Hades said, squeezing Yui's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm so proud of you, agreeing to this trip to help train Umeko with her powers," Yui said that night as she and Hades got ready for bed, "I realize how hard this must be on you." She gave Hades a kiss to show just how grateful she was. "I realize this is all still hard on you, but it's good to know Umeko and I can still count on you for support."

"Hmm, you're going to do what you want anyway, I might as well stay on your good side," Hades muttered as he sat in his bed. Yui climbed up behind draping an arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"And you are, more or less," she said in between kisses. She felt Hades holding her hand a little tighter. "You know, with if we go with everyone on this trip, we could make sure to have a tent all to ourselves, especially for when they're off training Umeko." She kissed Hades some more. However, she did feel Hades perk up at her suggestion and he looked towards her with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Why should we wait for the trip?" He asked as he managed to flip Yui down onto the bed and throw himself on top of her. Yui giggled and twirled a strand of Hades's hair with her finger.

"What was it Dionysus told me the day of our wedding? Oh yeah, how any mortal that makes love with a god can never be satisfied by another mortal again?" She giggled again at the thought.

"He's right you know," Hades whispered, "and even if it wasn't, I don't think I could ever stand the idea of you being with a mortal."

"You swear to that right?" Yui asked.

"By the River Styx I do," Hades said right before kissing her long and hard.

* * *

"What do you think I should really focus on when it comes to packing for this trip?" Umeko asked as she and her parents started going through their supply closes for camping gear and supplies.

"I supposed we should pack like we would for a normal camping trip," Yui said, already pulling out a pop tent and handling it to Hades, "now where's that other one? Do you remember if I loaned it to my brother?"

"What if I just make myself a tent while I'm up there?" Umeko offered.

"Your powers aren't a permanent thing honey," Hades, "I think it'd be better for now if you focused on using the kind of supplies you have."

"Besides, I found the other tent," Yui said as she pulled it out and handed it to Hades again

"Well if I concentrate on my emotions hard enough I can make stuff right? Why can't I try it a little?" Umeko asked.

"That's what we're taking this trip to find out, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Yui said, pulling out more supplies and putting them on top of tents Hades was holding.

Umeko started to sulk at her mother's comment.

"Hey Dad, can you make anything permanent with your powers?" She asked.

"In a way yes," Hades said as Yui continued to pile on the supplies, "but my powers are a little more complicated given how I'm immortal and you're just a demigod."

"Will Mom have any powers if I succeed and Zeus grants her immortality?" Umeko asked.

"Well, she may some special abilities, but not all immortals are gods like me or Apollo or Dionysus," Hades explained, right as Yui put something else on the pile, completely blocking his face from view.

"Are you really gods Dad?" Umeko asked, "and not something else?"

For a moment, there was a bit of silence coming from the pile in her father's hands.

"In a way, it's the correct term to use, but with everything that's changed over the year, maybe there's something else that could describe us that's more accurate," he said at last, "sometimes things like this can be confusing even for beings like me."

"Hmm," Umeko said, trying to take in what her father said.

"Hades, do you think we should ask my parents if we can borrow another light from them?" Yui asked, right as she turned around and saw the huge pile she had unintentionally made her husband hold, "oh my goodness, Hades!" She said as she quickly started taking some of them off of him, "I'm so sorry, I guess I got carried away!"

"It's alright, it's a part of my cures," Hades said.

"At least you did trip and fall and have all this stuff fall on you Dad," Umeko pointed out.

"Yeah you're right," Hades said, trying to turn in her direction, "I didn't...," As if pre-planned, as he said that, somehow Hades managed to trip and fall, with most of the camping gear falling on him.

"Oh no, Hades!" Yui shouted as she and Umeko quickly knelt down next to him and tried to bury him out of the pile, "Hades are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hades tried to assure his wife and daughter.

"Sorry Dad," Umeko tried to apologize.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Hades insisted, "bad luck and all."

* * *

A few days later, Hades, Yui and Umeko packed up their car full of camping supplies and food.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Yui said happily, "we haven't had a real family trip for a long time as is."

"Yes, that does appealing, being able to enjoy some time as a family," Hades agreed, casting a smile towards Yui and Umeko. Suddenly another bag appeared in his hands out of nowhere.

"So, how are we going to decides who goes with who?" Loki asked suddenly appearing next to Hades and the car.

"Wait, you guys want to come with us, like regular mortal transportation?" Yui asked, as the other gods all appeared, each dressed for camping with their own set of equipment.

"Well why not? It's supposed to be a fun trip for everyone, a real fun trip for everyone," Apollo said.

"Yeah, but, we only have one car," Yui pouted out.

"Nice planning there Weed," Takeru muttered.

"Don't worry Fae, don't worry," Apollo said, snapping his fingers. Dionysus did too and immediately two chariots came flying down from the clouds, one pulled by swans, the other by what looked like leopards.

"Cool," Umeko said running over to them and petting one of the leopards.

"What are those?" Yui asked.

"Out personal chariots," said Apollo, "most gods, especially the top greats, have a personal one. The one with the swans is mine and the one with leopards is Di-Di's."

"How does that help us exactly?" Takeru asked.

"Easily," Apollo said as he and Dionysus walked over to their chariots and unhinch the animals.

"Go on home, we'll see you soon," Apollo said as the animals dissappeared back into the clouds. He and Dionysus then ran their hands over the chariots, turning them into two different cars, "this should help right?" Apollo asked.

"Sure, works for me," Takeru said, dragging his things over to one of the cars.

"Thank you very much," Balder said, bringing his things over as well.

Loki snapped his fingers. "Hades, my bags please," he ordered in a snobby tone.

"I'm not your servant, take your own bag," Hades said. The bag started to juggle around in his hands, "what's in this thing anyway?"

"Open it and find out," Loki dared him. Hades eyed him, but for some reason he felt curious enough to slowly open the bag. A pie sprang out of it and hit Hades in the face.

Loki laughed and laughed, "oh that was to perfect!"

Umeko glared at him as another pie appeared above Loki's head and landed right on top of him. Loki looked up confused and tried feeling the top of his head. "What hit me?" He asked.

"It was supposed to be a pie, but I guess it was real enough," Umeko muttered, "I was trying to get back at you for what you did to my dad!"

Loki actually laughed at her outburst, "oh you're going to have to try harder than that kid," he taunted.

"Well, here's hoping that by the end of this trip she does managed to surprise you!" Takeru snapped.

"That's going to be one of my goals!" Umeko declared.

* * *

"It's no big deal," Hades kept saying as the family finally started to drive off to their trip, "Loki's always doing things like that. It's in his nature."

"I know, but it gets annoying sometimes," Umeko muttered.

"She has a point," Yui agreed.

"Granted, but revenge can also cloud a person judgment, especially a power person. Revenge isn't always the best course of action to take," Hades said, making a point of looking at Umeko through the rear view mirror as he said that.

Umeko slumped in her seat. She knew a part of what her father was saying was true.

Yui glanced back at her and smiled, "it's still nice you care about your dad in that way."

"Yes, I appreciate your sentament sweetie," Hades said.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad," Umeko said softly. Suddenly a thought accrued to her.

"Mom, did we remember to ask for a safe trip back at the shrine before we left?" She asked.

"Uh," Yui said in shock, "no, I think with that confusion with Loki's pie, we forgot to!"

"We still have time to turn around and do it if you'd like," Hades said.

Yui looked back at Umeko who looked uncertain herself. "Well, might as well play it safe. I can only imagine what Dad would say if he found out we didn't."

"Alright," Hades said as he managed to turn the car around and head the other way.

As they did, the happened to pass Apollo and Dionysus in their "cars." Yui soon got a call on her phone.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Everything okay?" Balder asked from the other end.

"We forgot to ask for a safe trip back at the shrine. We're going to head back their real fast. We'll still meet you there," Yui assured him.

"Why would a god want to ask a god for help?" Loki asked.

"Umeko's still half human and part Japanese," Hades said, "it's important she remember her other family heritage."

"Thank you Hades," Yui said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Onice Hades arraived back at the shrine, both Yui and Umeko hurried out of the car and raced up the stairs.

"Aren't you coming Dad?" Umeko asked.

"Well, I supposed I could out of respect for your mother," Hades said as he too got out of the car and hurried after them.

Soon the family arraived at the front of the shrine, and Umeko rang the bell. Each of them tossed their coins in, and did the rituals of bowing and clapping.

"Good apirits, if you can hear us, please help usettle have a nice trip in the mountains," Yui prayed.

"And help me with my training," Umeko also prayed.

"Good," Hades said, let's get going then?"

"Sure," Yui said, leading Umeko back to the car, "who knows what Loki might do if we're late."

"Do you think the spirits would want to treat me differently since I'm half a god myself?" Umeko asked as they drove.

"No, they don't play favorites," Yui assured her.

"Are you sure?" Umeko asked.

"Yes dear," Hades also insisted.

"Then I'm counting on them to help me with the training," Umeko said looking out the window.

"I think you'll do fine honey, with or without their help," Yui said.

"I hope you're right Mom," Umeko said. But just the same, she hoped that maybe they did hear her and would help her, even if she was half Greek and half god.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Once the family was safe on the road again heading to their camping destination, things seemed to be a little less tense. Everyone was actually smiling and it felt like they were now on a regular family trip, nothing special about it or anything. Even Hades managed to make a crack a small smile.

"Hey Mom, did we bring any strawberry daifuku for Dad?" Umeko asked at one point.

"Yes I did, but try not to let the others know," Yui said, "I want your dad to enjoy some and not have someone like Loki ruin them for him."

"Right," Umeko said, "you've probably never really did camping huh Dad, all those years ago?" Umeko asked.

"Never in my department," Hades said.

"Do you like doing it now?" Umeko asked.

Hades looked at Yui with a smile, "I like the company that comes with it, like you and your mother."

"I'm gald," Yui said gently rubbing his leg.

* * *

By the time the family came to the campsite and found the area they have rented for the duration, they found theother gods already there with their tents set up and everything.

"Hey, you made it! Apollo cheered as the family all piled out of the car.

"What took you so long?" Balder asked.

"Like I said, we had business back at the temple," Yui explained.

"I don't see why you bothered," Takeru pointed out, "you have me and Bro here. You could have just asked us."

"It's good to keep with tradition though," Tsukito said, "Thank you for caring on our traditions, Yui."

"Well, it was how I was raised," Yui said.

Hades meanwhile was busy starting to pull things out of the car, including the tents.

"Needs some help Hades? Huh? Would you like some help?" Apollo asked joining him.

"We'll see," Hades said as he took his two tents over to a vacant spot and pulled one out from his bag.

"You're not going to seriously put it up the mortal way are you?" Loki asked as he swung from a hammock near his tent. Dionysus was also resting in a hammock taking a

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Hades asked, "you never know if a mortal might come by."

"Not if you do it quick enough," Loki taunted.

"I'll get it," Hades insisted, getting to work.

"In the meantime, with Little Fae here, maybe it's time we got started," Apollo said.

"Good idea," Balder said.

"Ah, I just pored myself a new glass of wine," Dionysus moaned.

"Come on let's get going!" Apollo kept insisting.

"What are you going to be doing exactly?" Yui asked, cautious.

"Sorry Weed, that's teacher-student confidentiality," Takeru said with a smirk, as he kneeled down next to Umeko and motioned for her to climb on his back. The little girl did so quickly.

"There's no such thing as that," Yui said.

"There is now," Loki teased in her ear. Yui jumped away from him in surprise.

"Don't worry Yui, your daughter will be perfectly safe with us," Balder assured her.

"Right, let's get going!" Apollo shouted as he marched off into the woods, with everyone else behind him, with Umeko still riding on Takeru's back.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad," she called out, waving at them.

"Make sure nothing happens to her!" Hades called out after the group.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Takeru called back.

"I mean it!" Hades insisted, "I will make you pay if something happens to her!"

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Yui said as she came and stood next to him. She looked around the camping grounds and realized something. "Hey, we're all alone again, just the two of us," she pointed out.

Hades looked around, realizing that too. "Maybe, I can use a little powers to quickly get these tents up."

* * *

Umeko didn't say much as she road on Takeru's back, walking through the forest. She looked around at the different trees in curiosity. She couldn't help but wonder what was out there.

"Oh this looks like a good spot," Apollo suddenly said as they came to a clearing with a big stone in the middle.

"What are going to do here?" Umeko asked as Takeru put her down on rock.

"You're going to stay here and we're going to go off," Apollo started to explain.

"Then we're going to send something to you that's going to trigger an emotion in you and use your powers on it," Balder took over explaining.

"Like what?" Umeko asked.

"Anything and everything, so be prepared kid," Takeru said.

"It won't be anything dangerous though, we promise," Dionysus assured her, partting her head.

"Alright let's go," Apollo said as everyone started to head out, deeper into the woods. Umeko watched them go, before she realized Tsukito there.

"Umeko, do you still remember what different emotions affect your powers?" He asked looking over his notes.

"I think so," Umeko said, "happiness, sadness and relaxation effect my environment. Anger, fear, love and amusement create things."

"Good, make sure you remember that," Tsukito said.

"Bro come on," Takeru called out.

"Good luck Umeko," Tsukito said as he followed after the others.

* * *

Umeko stayed on her rock for what seemed like a long time, waiting for something to happen.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since her mentors had left her behind, but she was starting to get a little restless.

"Come on guys, where are you?" She asked out loud at one point as she laid down on her rock.

Suddenly she hear a sound coming from among the trees, making her quickly sit back up.

"Who's there?" She called out. Nothing responded. "Guys?" We're they starting now?

Umeko slowly got off her rock and looked around, taking a deep breath. She looked down at her hand and a small dagger appeared.

'I hope it's real enough that I can defend myself if need be,' she thought. Suddenly, a rustle of leaves was heard and next thing Umeko knew, something came bounding into the clearing. Umeko gasped as a baby deer came stumbling out.

"Awe," she cooed, kneeling down, "hi, where did you come from?"

To her surprise, the fawn walked right up to her, and let her pet it.

"Where's your mommy? Are you lost?" Umeko asked.

The fawn looked around as if confused.

"Hmm, I wonder if you're a part of my training," Umeko said as she too looked around.

Suddenly both Umeko and the fawn heard some more rustling, along with a low growl.

"Hey, come on, let's find your mom real fast. I can find my way back here later real fast," Umeko said as she headed towards a different direction she heard the growl from.

However the fawn looked reluctant to follow.

"Are you scared to go back in there?" Umeko asked. She tried concentrating on what emotion she was feeling, fear, and a bit of love over finding the fawn's mother. She focused on those two emotions and soon a grown female deer appeared. The fawn quickly ran to it.

"That's is, that's it," Umeko said as she did her best to keep the image strong and help lead the fawn into the forest.

As soon as they were gone, some more resting was heard, getting louder, along with growling.

* * *

"Okay, according to my calculations, we've made Umeko wait long enough that we can easily catch her off gaurd," Tsukito said.

"So we're finally ready to play our pranks?" Loki asked amused.

"They're not pranks, they're serious lessons Loki," Apollo said, "alright, what do we do first?"

"I say, we try a good emotion, like love," Balder eagerly volunteer, "I think a sweet bird with a song should make her feel very loved." He mad a whistle and nearly all manner of birds appeared around him, "go to Umeko and make sure she feels love around you.," he said.

The birds all quickly took off.

"What could she make feeling love over birds?" Takeru asked.

"Maybe she'll make a dress like a fairy tale princess," Balder said.

"Oh, that would be cute," we'll have to see if we can get a picture of it," said Apollo.

Suddenly the birds all came flying back, tweeting urgently.

"What do you mean you can't find Umeko?!" Balder asked.

"WHAT?!" shouted the other gods.

"They say she's not at her the place we left her!" Balder said.

"Umeko!" Apollo shouted as he ran back to the clearing.

"Hey, wait up!" Takeru called out as he and everyone else ran after him. When they got to the clearing, the found it completely empty.

Umeko?! Umeko, where are you?! Where are you Umeko?!" Apollo called out.

"We shouldn't have left her alone! She's only a child after all!" Balder said.

"You'd think the kid would have enough common sense to stay put when she's told! Takeru muttered mad.

"Where could have gone? And wht?" Dionysus asked.

"Hey guys," Thor suddenly said, as he stood near another part of the clearing.

"Did you find a hint of where she went?" Loki asked.

"Possibly," Thor said, "but, more to the point, does this almost look like a bear paw print to you?"

* * *

"How do you find a mother deer anyway?" Umeko asked herself as she and the baby deer kept walking through the woods, still keeping the pretend adult deer visible.

Every now and then she could hear some more rustling, only something told her it wasn't a deer making the noise.

She also noticed it was getting a little dark. The whole failure made her start to feel sad, to the point some rain came down. The baby tried to move under a tree to get out of it.

"Sorry, I," Umeko tried to say, only to realize something, " hey you can feel the rain too? That's great, isn't it?!"

The deer didn't seemed to be amused.

"Well, kind of," Umeko said. She took a deep to relax and the rain stopped. She sat down next to the fawn.

"Let's try to think of something happy so we can make this place more pretty, and maybe we can draw your mother here," she said.

Suddenly the rustling started to get louder and another growl was heard.

"What is that?!" Umeko asked as she stood up quickly. She could suddenly see a dark figure coming towards her and the deer, until finally, a big bear came into view.

"Oh no!" Umeko said, "just stay calm Umeko, just stay calm!"

However, she quickly noticed the bear didn't seem interested in her, it looked more interested in the fawn than her.

"You leave him alone!" Umeko shouted, jumping in front of the baby.

The bear growled at her in response and kept coming at her.

"I mean it, back off!" Umeko tried to warn, however the bear wouldn't stop.

"I mean it, stop it!" Umeko finally shouted as a rock appeared in her hand that she threw at the bear, actually hitting it in the head. The bear looked surprised at the sudden attack. He quickly recovered and started to run at Umeko and the fawn.

"I said stop it!" Umeko shouted again. This time a spear appeared in her hand and she threw it at the bear, grazing it. The bear reacted in pain, and Umeko could see a little bit of blood on the ground.

"Did I do that?" Umeko asked. The minute she did, both blood, the spear and the wound all dissappeared. The bear recovered and again cared at the two small ones.

"No!" Umeko screamed. Right as she did, an even bigger, tougher looking bear appeared. It stood on its hign legs and roared at the other bear. It immediately back off and turned around, running away.

"Yeah, and don't come back!" Umeko shouted after him. She looked back at her fawn. To her surprise it was shivering.

"It's okay, I'm sorry," Umeko said as she tried petting it. She made some flowers appear and tried to coaxed the deer down. The little thing quickly came after them.

"That's it, come on," Umeko said, happy to see the deer more relaxed, "come on, we still have to find your mother and I still need to get back before everyone gets worried, including my parents."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Bears, it had to be bears!" Takeru shouted mad, looking around.

"Calm down, it's not like there's any sign of blood or something," Loki said.

"But still, what if a bear really did come into the clearing and chased Little Fae off somewher?!" Apollo said in distress.

"Seriously, you'll all being a little jump at all of this. We should look at this as a good thing," Loki insisted.

"How can this be a good thing Loki?" Balder asked.

"This is a real good chance for the kid to really learn about her powers. Whatever happened to her, I'm sure she's having a chance to use them," Loki said.

"I supposed," Balder said.

"But, she could still be hurt! We still need to find her, less we risk the wrath of Yui and Uncle Hades!" Apollo said.

"And Zeus probably," Dionysus added.

"Zeus?" asked the other gods.

"Well yeah, Umeko's the only demigod known in existence at the moment, the only soiled link between god and human. I doubt he'd be too happy should something happen to her. Plus she's his niece," Dionysus explained.

"What do you think he'd do if something happened to her?" Takeru asked.

"Who knows? Turn us all into stone?" Dionysus shrugged.

The other gods all turned a little pale.

"We got to find that kid!" They all shouted as they ran into the woods.

* * *

Umeko giggled as she managed to lure the fawn along with the faker flowers she made. She felt a little guilty toying with it the way she with the fake flowers though, no matter how cute it looked as it followed after her.

"Still no clue how to find your mom though," she said to the little thing. She stopped at one point and looked around.

"I need to figure out how to make a noise that would attack a female deer mother," she decided. "Which emotion would create a deer call? Most likely it'd sound funny, think something funny."

She looked at the baby once again trying to get at the fake flowers, making her giggle. As she did, a stage looking whistle appeared in her hand.

"Is this a deer caller?" She asked. She tried blowing through it and strange sound came out.

"That's a deer sound?" Umeko asked out loud. She shrugged it off and blew on it some more.

Suddenly she noticed the baby heading off in a certain direction.

"Wait, where are you going?" Umeko called out, as she hurried after it.

"Baby, where did you go?" She kept calling. All of sudden she heard a very scared and desperate call. Umeko followed the sound as fast as she could, until she came to a cliff and gasped as she looked over the side and saw the poor baby deer laying on a rock just below.

"Hang on, I'll save you!" She called out. She sat down and tried to think. "Okay, concentrate, what should I do? I'll need a rope probably and I'll have to climb down there myself. That makes me scared, really scared. Okay, focus on the fear, focus on the fear!" Umeko tried concentrating hard and soon a rope and and even a pully appeared.

"This is good, this is really good," Umeko said, as she managed to string the rope through the pull and carefully have it lower her down to the deer. She did her best not to look down as she did it. Soon she landed on the same ledge as the baby. She quickly realized it wasn't too sturdy.

"Okay, okay, easy," Umeko whispered to herself as she managed to slip the rope around the deer's head and to its middle, securing it. After she made sure it was well around the deer, Umeko took a deep breath and started to climb up again, doing her best not to look down, when suddenly, she felt some of the ground give way below, juts before she reached the top.

Umeko quickly grabbed onto the top of the cliff and looked down to see the poor deer dangling in the air, as the ledge fell below.

"Hang on!" Umeko shouted as she pulled herself up and quickly started to pull the rope up.

Soon the deer was safely next to her.

"Are you okay?!" Umeko asked looking the deer over, "I'm so sorry! I could have tried using my powers to make your ledge stronger or another rock under you! Oh why didn't I think of that!"

"Because you're still a foolish girl who needs to learn to think instead of just running headfirst into a situation, powers or not!"

"Huh, who said that?" Umeko asked looking around.

"Of course, I supposed you did manged to think good enough for yourself in regards to your powers."

Umeko looked towards the deer and gasped as it slowly started to shapshift to take the form of a man, but not just any man.

"Toth?" Umeko said out loud. At that, Toth bonked her on the head. "Owe!" Umeko shouted in pain rubbing her head.

"That's Lord Toth to you, young lady!" he scolded, "I've thought I've made Tha perfectly clear."

"Right," Umeko moaned, "you were the deer the whole time?"

"Yes, I had to come up with my own way to know if you were learning to really understand your powers. We couldn't trust your training to those 7 idiots alone could we?" Toth said.

"Who's we?" Umeko asked.

Toth responded with another bonk on the head.

"Who on earth do you think it would be? Your Uncle Zeus of course! Did you seriously think your uncle wasn't looking out for you?"

"Well I hardly see him," Umeko said.

Toth bonked her head again. "You still have a lot to learn don't you?" He asked.

"I guess," Umeko said rubbing her head.

"And what have you learn exactly through all of this?" Toth asked.

Umeko thought for a moment. "My powers aren't just my powers, they're powers that I was given to help people. I shouldn't be cocky with them. I should treat them with respect and use them for the better of others and myself."

"Hmm," Toth said. He suddenly bonked Umeko on the head again. "Good job," he said.

"Thanks, I guess," Umeko moaned.

"Come, we must get back to your parents. It's getting late," Toth said as he walked off. Umeko hurried to keep up.

* * *

Hades and Yui seemed to be having a very ideal time together alone in their tent.

"Mmm," Yui moaned in response to the kisses Hades left on her.

How, suddenly made feel the need to open her eyes and look around the tent.

"Hades, " she whispered, "what time is it, do you think?"

Hades stopped his actions and looked up. "It looks like it's getting rather late," he said.

"Don't you think Umeko should be back by now with the others?" Yui asked as she wiggled from Hades grasp and sat up.

"You're right," Hades agreed as he too sat up, making sure to straighten up his clothes. Yui straighten her clothes up too. "Even if they don't think so, she shouldn't be out this late."

Both parents quickly climbed out of their tent and looked around.

"I'm sure I can find them, wait here," Hades said as he started to head towards the woods.

However before he could go fully in, he and Yui were surprised to see their friends running out fast, calling out for Umeko.

"Wait, where are we?" Takeru asked as everyone suddenly realized they had made it to the original campsite.

"Guys?" Yui asked as she came and stood next to Hades.

"Ah, Fae!" Apollo said, looking worried.

"Where's Umeko?" Hades asked.

"Uh," Apollo sputtered.

"Where's Umeko?!" Yui asked urgently.

"I'm sorry, but we lost her in the woods," Tsukito said bluntly.

"Bro, why would you admit that?!" Takeru shouted.

"It's the only answer to give," Tsukito said.

"You lost our daughte?!" Yui shouted.

Hades walked over to the group mad, "I warned you didn't I? I warned you, if something happened, I'd make you pay!"

"Hades, we are sorry!" Balder said quickly, "we were looking for her! I don't know how we wound up back here, but we'll go back in there right now!"

"No, I will!" Hades declared, "I'm her father. And when I get back you'll pay!" He marched off towards the woods.

"Hades, wait I want to come with you!" Yui shouted, running after him. Hades waited for her to catch up and took her hand.

Just as they were about to enter however, they saw two people coming out.

"Umeko!" Yui shouted as she and Hades ran to her, walking next to Toth, "Umeko, are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine," Umeko assured her mom.

"Lord Toth, what are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"Giving your daughter a proper lesson in her powers," Toth said as he body walked past the three of them.

"Proper lesson? What do you mean a proper lesson?" Takeru asked mad.

"Yeah, we've been doing good at teaching her," Loki said.

"We had a lesson all planned out for her, until she disappeared from where we left her," Balder said.

"But my lesson was better," Toth bosted, "not only did I teach her how to use her powers but what her powers really mean. Could ant of you have though of that?"

"The seven gods were all silent for a moment. "That's what I thought."

"Umeko, did you really learned that about your powers?" Yui asked.

Umeko nodded, "I learned that I should be more responsible with my powers. They're not just for my leisure, they're to use help others."

Yui smiled brightly at daughter's words, "that's great honey!" She praised.

"Well done," Hades also congratulated Umeko, "there are some gods who don't even seem to realize that themselves."

"Really?" Umeko asked shocked.

"Just don't forget who taught her that," Toth said loudly, already helping himself to some food.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed in their own tents, Umeko heard some movement in a tent near hers. She poked her head out and saw her parents setting up a telescope.

"Hey, can I look at stars too?" She asked as she crawled out of her tent.

"Sure honey, come on," Yui said, motioning Umeko over to her.

"You can even have first look," Hades said moving aside for Umeko to loom.

"Wow, for some reason, star gazing while camping much better," Umeko said softly.

"I agree," Hades said, putting his arm around Yui.

"I think this trip has turn out great," Yui said, "I hope we have many more to come."

She felt Hades's grip on her tighten.

"I hope so too," he said softly.

"Mom, Dad?" Umeko said looking at her parents, "I did mean what I said before. Even if I don't pass my trials, I want to be able to use my powers to help others, forever."

Hades patted her head, "that's real good dear, I'm proud of you for thinking that. I think having those thoughts alone will help guide you into winning the trials."


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Umeko was surprised to wake up the next morning in between her two parents in a sleeping bag rather than her own tent. She figured she stayed up late watching the nightsky with them and then fell asleep and they took her to their tent.

She glanced up and could see Yui and Hades still asleep, their faces really close to each other and both actually smiling in their sleep. She slowly wiggled out from her place and crawled towards the exit.

"Umeko?" She heard her mother whisperer. Umeko turned around to see Yui looking at her with her eyes barely open, "where are you going sweetie?"

"I just felt like going out," Umeko whispered back.

"Alright, just don't wonder too far from the camp site," Yui said with a yawn before closing her eyes and falling asleep, moving closer to Hades as she did.

"I won't," Umeko promised as she finally crawled out.

As she came out, she happened to notice Lord Thoth sitting in a camping chair reading as the sun rose. She slowly walked over to him.

"Lord Thot?" She said softly. Lord Thoth immediately reached over and bonked her on the head with his book.

"Learn to speak up when you are speaking to others!" He scolded.

"Owe, sorry," Umeko moaned, "I just wanted to thank you for the lesson yesterday. I'm sorry we had to deal with that bear though."

"We were in no danger," Thoth said, "I made it to help test you."

"You mean you were controlling the whole situation?" Umeko asked.

"Of course, do you really think I'd let myself be put in that situation willingly?" Thoth asked, hitting her with his book again.

"Ah, I guess," Umeko said, "does this mean you're going to keep testing me too?"

"Only on certain occasions that your uncle or I see fit," Thoth said, "I believe those seven, idiots though they are, will do well to keep tutoring you in their own way."

"Alright, I guess," Umeko said.

"I do believe you have a fine potential for becoming a real god like your father you know, based on what I saw yesterday," Thoth said.

"You do?" Umeko said.

"Of course, would I lie?" Thoth asked.

"No, no you wouldn't," Umeko quickly said.

"Darn right," Thoth said bonking her on the head again, "just continue your work with your lessons."

"Right, yes, of course," Umeko said.

* * *

Umeko knew she had to do as Thoth told her and keep serious with her lessons.

When her family and friends all returned home, she immediately convinced one of the gods to start training for her. The next day when she returned home from school, she more prepared than her instructor for the day. Same with the next day, and the day after that.

Every day Umeko worked hard, focusing and leading more about her powers and herself in the process.

Her teachers, and parents were rather impressed with the way Umeko kept working hard and getting in better controlling her powers.

Hades however, even though he too was thrilled with Umeko's progress, couldn't stop being nervous about what this all meant. To him, it meant that Umeko was getting closer to having to face the trials set down for her by Demeter. Even if Umeko understood and could control her powers, that didn't mean they would be enough to face what was coming.

* * *

"Wonderful job Umeko," Balder praised as he and Umeko finished with their lesson for day.

"Thank you," Umeko said as she gazed at her current creation, a small ice cream stand some of the other gods were taking one from.

"I can actually taste it," said Apollo said liking one.

"Yeah, not bad, " Takeru said, "nice job little weed."

"Bah!" Thoth snapped suddenly appearing next to Umeko and slapping her on the head with a book, "how do you think ice cream would help you in a situation?"

"I didn't make it get out a sticky situation. I made it to be nice to my friends. I love them and I thought wanted to showcase that love, especially on a hot day like this," Umeko explained, "do you want one?"

"Yes, give me one now!" Thoth ordered, "corn flavor!"

"Right," Umeko said as she did just that.

"You're moving faster with them now, that's great," Thoth said as he grabbed his ice cream and eating, "hmm good, I actually beleive I am eat it for real."

"Thank you," Umeko said.

"Now would be a good time for a quiz don't you think?" Thoth then asked.

"A quiz? Right now?" Umeko asked as all the ice cream dissappeared, along with the ice cream stand.

"You sure do like springing pop quizzes on her don't you?" Loki asked. Throughout the pastvyear, Thoth had come through with his promise that of quizzing her, always out of the blue when she or anyone else less expected.

"That's my job, of course!" Thoth said banging Loki on his head.

"What would you like?" Umeko asked.

"I wish for something that could amuse me," Thoth said, within the next five minutes, chop-chop!"

"Right," Umeko said. She looked towards Loki who gave her a nod with a smirk.

"Remember?" He whispered.

"I'm waiting," Thoth insisted.

"Right," Umeko said calmly, "Apollo, can you come help me real fast?"

"Huh, oh sure," Apollo said, "although I don't know how I could...,"

BOW!

A peice of wood suddenly appeared and hit him his face.

"Oh, "Apollo moaned, "where did this come from?"

"Maybe next time you should watch where you are going idiot," Takeru said walking up to him.

"I was," Apollo insisted as he picked up the piece of wood, "this wood just appeared," as he turned around, he accidentally hit Takeru in the face.

"Ah, you moron!" Takeru moaned. He smacked Apollo in the forehead.

"Hey Thor, you should he break them up huh?" Loki asked l.

"I supposed I could try," Thor said walking over to the two, "alright now," he started to say.

"I'm telling you, it was all just an accident...," Apollo started to say again only to hit Thor with the wood.

"Idiot!" Takeru snapped hitting him on the head again.

"Oh stop that!" Apollo said, poking Takeru in the eyes with two fingers.

"Stop this," Thor said.

"Hey, pick five!" Takeru said.

"Uh five," Thor said. Takeru smacked him the face.

"Wow, they fell into their three stooges roles perfectly, don't you think?" Umeko said to Loki.

"Nice work," Loki said giving her a high-five, "and all it took was a simple piece of wood."

"I supposed some could call this amusing," Thoth said, "alright you pass this one. I'll be back another time."

"I wonder if next time he'll give me a harder time like that time in the forest," Umeko said.

"What do you mean?" Balder asked.

"It just feels like the tests he's given me since our trip to the woods, haven't been as tough as the one I did," said Umeko.

"So, be happy with what you've done so well without it," Dionysus pointed out.

"I guess," Umeko said.

"Lord Thoth usually has a method to his teaching. Trust him," Tsukito said.

Umeko nodded, the only question of course was, when would he?

* * *

"Hello Umeko," Hades said as she came into the house. "How was the lesson?"

"I got to try my three stooges act," said Umeko.

"The one you and Loki were working on?" Hades asked.

"Yes, it was surprisingly easy to get the three players to get into their roles with just a piece of wood," Umeko said.

"I see," Hades said. He was a little relieved he hadn't been one of the victims of such an act.

"Is Mom home yet?" Umeko asked.

"No, but she should be soon," Hades said.

* * *

Yui made her way up the stairs like she usually did, nothing real bothering her. However as she walked on to the grounds, she happened to look towards her parents home. Something seemed off about it. It looked normal, nothing weird. But something felt odd to her. Curious, she walked over to the house.

"Mom, Dad?" She called out.

* * *

"Umeko, what would you like for dinner?" Hades asked.

"Hmm, chicken maybe?" Umeko asked.

"That may work," Hades said, rummaging through the fridge.

Suddenly, both father and daughter heard a loud bang, making them jump.

They both hurried to find out what it was and saw Yui panting in the doorway.

"Yui what's wrong?!" Hades asked hurrying to her.

"My, my parents!" Yui sputtered. She managed to grab Hades's hand and dragged him back out. Umeko hurried after them too to the other house. Yui led them in, to the living room where her parents laid on the floor, looking unbelievable sick. They were sweating and panting heavy.

"What happened to them?!" Hades asked as he and Yui both knelt at their sides.

"I don't know, I found them like this!" Yui said.

"They seemed fine all day!" Hades said, "they didn't seem sick or anything!"

"They don't seem too bad, but it could get worse fast if we don't help them," Yui said.

"What should we do mom?!" Umeko asked.

"We need some sort of medicine," Yui said, "but I don't want to leave my parents unattended."

"I could go," Umeko offered.

"Maybe it could be best she go," Hades said as he tried to help pick up his mother in law to help carry her to her room, "you and I could probably care for your parents better."

"Okay, Umeko, take my purse and head to the corner drug store!" Yui said, "just grab some medicine and come straight back."

"Yes Mom!" Umeko said, running to her mom's school bag that she had left in her parents' house after finding them.

'Hang on Grandma and Grandpa, I'll help you get better soon!" Umeko thought as she hurried out.

"Yeah," Yui said


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Umeko ran fast down the stairs and down the street as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had barely started to run when she suddenly heard a old and worn voice calling out, "can someone help a poor woman? Please?"

Umeko looked around and saw an old woman crouched off to the side with an epty bowl and a sign reading, 'please help.'

"Can you help an old woman?" She asked Umeko. Umeko pulled out the money she had gotten for the medicine. She figured there was plenty to spare a little and still have enough to buy the medicine.

"Here you are lady," she said putting some in the bowl.

"Thank you dear, thank you so much!" The old lady said happily.

"Sure no problem," Umeko said as she hurried off again

As she kept running. She came upon another site. A man was standing next to his car and it looked really broken down.

"Ah man, and she's in labor!" He shouted mad kicking his car.

"What's the matter?" Umeko asked.

"I got a call from my wife saying she's ready to have our baby, but on my way home, my car's broken down and my wallet's at home!" The man said mad.

Umeko again looked at her money again, "will this be enough to pay for a taxi to take you home?" She offered.

"Oh I can't take money from a kid!" The man refused.

"Please, it's okay," Umeko insisted.

The man sighed, "alright, thanks kid," he said reluctantly taking the money and managing to hail a cab quickly.

Umeko watched him drive off before hurrying on her way.

She dashed off fast when she heard some commotion. She looked around and saw some big kids picking on a small kid, kicking him off a coin operated ride and enjoy it themselves. Afterwards, they taunted the poor kid some more before running off.

The small boy stood next to the ride crying. Umeko quickly ran over to him and helped him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"That was my last bit of money and I really wanted to ride this ride!" The boy cried.

"Oh, here," Umeko said giving him some more money.

"Oh thank you!" The boy said happily as he quickly started the ride. Umeko nodded and moved on.

She had just about reached the drug store when she was then distracted. It was a whining sound coming from some bushes. Umeko slowly walked over to it and saw a poor homeless dog stagering out. It looked really hungry.

"Poor thing," Umeko said. She looked around and was surprised to see a hot dog stand nearby. "Huh, didn't see that before," Umeko said. But nonethe less she hurried over and paid for one and gave it to the dog.

The dog ate it eagerly and happily. Then it barked at her as if thanking her.

"No problem," Umeko told it before finally hurrying off and to the drug store.

When Umeko entered, she hurried towards the fever section and found some medicine that looked promising. She took it to the counter to buy.

"That'll be $5.45," the clerk said ringing it up.

"Right," Umeko said reaching into her pocket for her money, only to suddenly realize she had unintentionally used up all her money.

"Oh-no!" She shouted.

"Something wrong?" asked the clerk.

"Uh, well, um, I guess I don't have any money on me after all, I'm sorry," Umeko said as she turned around.

"Oh that's too bad," the clerk said, "too bad you can't make money appeared out of thin air."

Umeko stopped just short of the door.

'Make money?' she thought. She could probably, she could with her powers make some money to pay for the medicine. But, the money, it would only be fake and not last. How would that be fair to the clerk?

"Something wrong?" the clerk asked.

"No, it's nothing," Umeko said as she walked out of the store all together.

* * *

Yui sighed as she damped her mother's head with a coll towel.

"There there," she said, "Hades, do you think it's a bad thing my parents aren't being restive to me or you?"

"Hard to say," Hades said as he tried tended Yui's father, "I hope this isn't something to do with my bad luck."

"I doubt that," Yui assured him, "where's Umeko though? She should be back by now right?"

Suddenly they heard the front door opening.

"Umeko, is that you?!" Yui asked as she hurried out of her parents' bedroom to the living room. There she saw Umeko standing looking crestfallen. "Umeko, what happened? Did you get the medicine?"

"No," Umeko admitted ashamed.

"What? Why not?!" Yui asked.

"I don't know," Umeko confessed, "on my way to the store, I kept running into someone in need and I guess I wasn't thinking straight and I gave away all the money. Then when I got to the store, I didn't have the heart to make fake money to pay for it."

"Oh, Umeko," Yui moaned.

"Yui," Hades said as he walked out of the room and wrapping his arms around her, "you can't fault the girl too much for carrying and more or less for her fellow person."

"Yes, I know," Yui cried, "but what about my parents?"

"Maybe we should taking them to a hospital," Hades suggested. He moved back to the bedroom. Yuina followed.

Umeko started to cry.

'How could I have been so stupid?!' She scolded herself in thought, 'I should have known better! Why? And what could I do now? Is there anything I could do with my powers? Like make a doctor?!"

Nearly all her emotions started to well up in her.

"All these powers and emotions, why can't you make me a doctor?! A doctor to help my grandparents!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her, wearing a white lab coat.

"Uh, who are you?" Umeko asked.

"Where are are the patients?" The doctor looking person asked, heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Don't worry Yui, I'm sure the human doctors can help," Hades said to help comfort Yui.

"I hope so," Yui said sadly.

Suddenly the two noticed someone coming into the room.

"Who are you?" Yui asked.

"Are these the patients?" The person asked, as he started to examine the couple.

"Who are you?" Yui asked again.

"Quite please," the doctor said.

"But where did you even come from?!" Yui demanded to know.

"I, made him, I guess," Umeko said as she came into the room, "I wanted to make a doctor that could help Grandma and Grandpa and then he appeared."

"But, how do we know he even knows what he's doing?" Yui asked.

"Let's just try trusting Umeko and her powers," Hades said softly.

The doctor looked the pair over for a while.

"Ah, ah, yes," he said at last, "I know what to do."

"You do?" Yui asked, slightly eager.

"Do you have any peppermint and chamomile?" asked the doctor.

"Uh," Yui and Hades both sputtered.

Umeko once again tried concentrating and two bottles appeared on the bedside tables of her grandparents' bed. "Will, this work?" She asked.

"Yes," the doctor said as he poured both onto a washcloth.

"Uh, are you sure?" Yui asked, "I mean, Umeko's powers are...,"

"Have faith, Yui," Hades insisted. Something was telling them to trust Umeko and her powers.

The doctor then started to gently wiping the washcloth over Yui's parents' faces. , "there, this should work," he said.

"Will it?" Yui asked moving back to her parents. She noticed them both blink before sitting up.

"Oh, what happened?" Her mother asked. Umeko quickly made the doctor dissappear from the room.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was talking to you about dinner," said her father.

"Mom, Dad, you're okay!" Yui said happily, as she hugged her mom, and then her dad.

"Of course we are," said her mom.

"But why are we doing in our bedroom and why are you all here?" asked her dad.

"It's a long story," Yui started to say, "we found you past out looking sick so we had to take care of you."

"Oh dear, I hope it wasn't something serious!" said her mother.

"I feel fine though," said her dad.

"Well, it was probably just a slight case of being overworked," Hades suggested.

"You think?" asked his father-in-law, "I guess that could be the case."

"Why don't the two of you just stay in bed for now, Hades and I will make you some soup and serve it to you in bed okay?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea Yui," said her mother.

* * *

After caring for Yui's parents and making sure they were comfortable in bed, Yui, Hades and Umeko all headed back to their own house.

"I'm glad Mom and Dad are better, but I still can't help but wonder what happened to them in the first place," said Yui.

"I'm glad I didn't end hurting them more with loosing the money for the medicine and making that fake doctor," Umeko said.

"Your heart was in the right place honey," Hades said, "a good heart cam be a lot more powerful than most powers combined.:

"I couldn't agree more,"

Hades, Yui and Umeko all stopped in front of their door to see none other than Zeus standing in front of it, next to him stood Thoth and on his other side stood Demeter.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked, immediately pushing Umeko behind him.

"Relax," Thoth said, "this was all just a test."

"A test?" Yui asked.

"Yes, we put your parents under a spell, making them look sick. Then we Umeko was on her way to the store, we created the distractions to tempt Umeko," Zeus explained.

"Here's your money back by the way," Thoth said handing it back to Yui.

"Then when Umeko used her gifts to make something other than a mere object, a person, we saw she had fully gotten a grasp on her powers," Zeus continued explaining.

"So my doctor really didn't help?" Umeko asked.

"The two items could help in a situation like that," Zeus said, "but no, we just lifted the spell."

"Oh," Umeko said dissapointed.

"Don't worry dear, it still proves your powers are indeed powerful, as is your heart and soul," said Demeter, "even if both are probably really small, being your father's daughter and all."

"Demeter," Zeus warned, "the point is, it's time."

"Time, what time?" Yui asked.

"For what else, the trials of course," Zeus said.

"The trials?!" Yui asked.

"The trials?!" Hades also asked.

"The trials?!" Umeko asked as well.

"Yes," Zeus said, "I'll be nice and give you a week to prepare and get things together before coming to Greece."

"Greece?" Yui asked.

"Where else do you expect us to do it?!" Demter asked.

"Demeter," Zeus insisted, "yes, it'll have to be in Greece, please no argument on the matter."

"Alright, fine, a week," Hades promised.

"Good," said Zeus.

"Good bye for now," Thoth said.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Demeter snapped.

"I swear Demeter!" Zeus said mad as the three all dissappeared.

"So now what?" Umeko asked.

"It's like Uncle Zeus said, we have to go to Greece in a week," said Hades softly.

* * *

"Hades," Yui said as she and Hades came to their room.

"Yes?" Hades replied.

"I never thought about this before, but, do you think, there's a chance after we go to Greece, we maynever come back here?"

Hades thought about it for a moment, "I guess so," he admitted.

"You mean, we may have to say goodbye to this place, even if Umeko doesn't pass?" Yui asked.

"Possibly," Hades confessed.

Yui slumped on the bed. "I may never come home again?"

"But, Yui, you'll like Greece. It's a wonderful place. We can make a great home there," Hades said.

"But, I, it's just hard to know I'm leaving the only home I've never known, the place I've grown up, we married here Hades and gave birth to Umeko!"

"I know," Hades said, "now you understand a little how uneasy I'm feeling about these trials."

"Yeah," Yui said as reality started to suddenly hit her.

What was going to happen to her family a week from now once they leave for Greece?


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning, when Hades woke up, he glanced over at Yui next to him and noticed she was wide awake, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Yui?" Hades asked, waving his hand in front of her face, "honey?" Yui shook her head and snapped to attention.

"What?!" She asked sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Hades asked, "did my bad luck rub off?!"

"No, it's not that," Yui tried to assure him, "I was just up all night, thinking about this trip to Greece and how we may never come back as a result."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hades said, as he held her close, "I promise you, once the trials are over, I will find a way to make sure you can return here, even if only for a short time."

"Thank you Hades," said Yui, rubbing his hand, "we should probably go and check on my parents, and let them know about the trip."

"True," Hades agreed. The two climbed out of bed and go dressed quickly.

As they were about to leave the house, they heard Umeko coming out of her room.

"Where are you going?" She asked, still in her pajamas.

"We're going to check on Grandma and Grandpa and tell them about the trip to Greece," Yui explained, "if you want, you can come over too once you've gotten dressed."

"Okay," said Umeko said, hurrying back into her room.

Yui and Hades hurried to Yui's parents' home and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Yui's father said as he opened the door, "oh Yui, Hades, good morning."

"Hi Dad," said Yui, "we just came by to see how you and Mom were doing."

"Oh we're fine, feel great," her father insisted, "come in, we were about to have breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, thank you," Yui said as she and Hades walked in.

"Where's Umeko?" Her father asked.

"She's coming, she just needed to get dressed first," said Yui.

"Oh, hi Yui, Hades," Yui's mother said as she came out of the kitchen with some food, "what brings you here so early? Here to mooch off your parents for a free meal?"

"No Mom, we were just checking up on the two of you from yesterday, that's all," said Yui.

"Well, we're actually feeling fine," said her mother, "come on sit down. We don't usually have meals together."

Yui and Hades both looked at each other.

"Actually there is another reason we've come by," Yui admitted, as she and Hades took a seat at the table.

"Everything alright?" Yui's father asked as he too sat down.

"Well, the thing is, Hades's brother," Yui started to explain.

"Yiu mean that guy with a beard? I always feel intimidated around him," said Yui's father.

"Yes, him," Yui said, "well the thing is, he's called asking us to come to Greece, because apparently some of Hades's wants to finally meet Umeko."

"Really?" Yui's mother said, "now, all of a sudden?"

"I don't recall ever meeting any of your relatives besides your brother and nephews," said Yui's father, "I don't think any of them even came to the wedding."

"Well, it's hard for some of them to travel outside of Greece," Hades explained, "and now that Umeko's old enough, they felt it would be okay to invite us back to Greece to meet her."

"Oh," said his in-laws.

"Besides, it might be nice for Umeko to know about her other roots."

"True, true," said her mother.

"There is one catch though," Yui said, "we may be gone for a while."

"How long exactly?" asked her mother.

"We don't know," said Hades, "my family can be very demanding. It's hard to reason with them sometimes."

"So you may not be back for a while?" asked Yui's father.

"Quite possibly," said Hades, "I'm sorry."

Both parents looked at one another. "Well, I guess you have to do, what you have to do," said her mother, "we'll miss you though."

"Take good care of my daughter and granddaughter young man!" her father ordered.

"I will, I will do my best," said Hades.

* * *

Umeko had just finished dressing and was about to head out the door, she was surprised to see Apollo and Dionysus at her door, about to knock.

"Ah, Umeko, good morning," said Apollo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Umeko asked.

"We heard Zeus ordered you back to Greece," Dionysus said.

"Isn't that great?! Getting to see your home land?!" Apollo said, "or actually it would be your other home land, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Yui, "are you guys going to be there?"

"Well yeah, that is home," said Dionysus, "where do you think we go everyday?"

"Are the others going to be there?" Umeko asked.

"Uh, I can't imagine, seeing as how it's foreign land to them," said Apollo.

"Well, isn't this a foreign land to you and the Norse gods?" Umeko asked.

"Why do you want them to come kid?" Dionysus asked.

"Well, I'd feel safer knowing I had all my mentors there just in case," said Umeko.

"Oh, are you still feeling nervousabout these trials Little Umeko?" Apollo asked tenderly.

"She'd be dumb not to be," said Dionysus.

"I'm sure if you were to ask they'd come," said Apollo, "why don't you call them?"

"Guys, teachers, can you come?" Umeko asked.

"Calling us this earlyin the morning? That's detention," Loki said as he and the other two Norse gods suddenly appeared.

"Oh shut up Loki, no one made you come," Takeru snapped as he and his brother also appeared, "what's up kid?"

"Yes Umeko, what's the matter?" Balder asked.

"Uncle Zeus said it's tiem, it's time for the trials," Umeko said.

"What?! No way! It can't be time!" Takeru shouted.

"Isn't this a little too soon?" Balder asked.

"If Zeus says she's ready, there's no going against his wishes," said Apollo.

"Do you feel ready, Umeko?" Tsukito asked.

"Yes and no," Umeko said, "I feel like I've gotten to understandmy powers, but there's still more I don't fully know. That's why I was hoping you can all come with me to this thing as like, moral support or something."

"Well of course we'll come with you, Little Umeko," Balder said kindly, patting her head.

"You think we're going to let you go into this thing blindingly?" Takeru asked, "forgetthat, not after all the hard work we went through training you!"

"It would probably be ill-advised to not be near in case you feel you need more help," said Tsukito.

"I'd probably feel less nervous about you if we were all there," said Thor.

"It might be kind of fun pullingsome pranks on those snooty little Greek gods!" Loki said with a smirk. Thor cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, and blah-blah, would want to help the stupid kid too and all that stupid stuff."

"You're too kind Loki," Umeko said sarcasticly.

"Hey, leave the comedy to the professionals, okay kid?" Loki said, flicking her forehead, "but I do seriously want to help you pass this thing Kid. It'd be nice to stick it to that lose bitch harvest goddesses, whatever her name is."

"Hey, Demeter's usually nice!" Apollo insisted.

"You'd probably be cranky too if your daughter got snatched up the way hers did," Dionysus said.

"I wish there was a way for her to like me," Umeko said sadly.

"Oh don't worry Little Fae, once you pass your trials, Demeter will grow fond of you, you'll see!" Apollo insisted.

"You think?" Umeko asked.

"If it can work on her sister with Hercules, I don't see why not," said Dionysus, "and believe me, that's no small feet, considering Demter's the nice one among the two."

"So her sister's worse?" asked Umeko asked timidly.

"Oh yeah," said Dionysus.

"Uh, Di-Di, you shouldn't talk like that! Don't forget, Hera is our queen!" Apollo insisted.

"Wiat, Demeter's sister's the queen?!" Umeko asked, "oh no, what if she doesn't like me too?!"

"Oh don't worry Little Fae, I'm sure Hera will lime you," said Apollo.

"Yeah, it's not like your Zeu's kid or something. Then you'd have a good reason to worry about her," said Dionysus.

"Di-Di!" Apollo shouted at his brother.

"Oh come on, it's true! Don't forget how she treated your mom when she was pregnant! It may not have been as bad as what happened to my mom, but it still wasn't right!"

"Hey, can we skip the family drama for second and get back to the matter at hand?" Takeru asked, "us going to Greece for Umeko?"

"You guys are coming to Greece with us?" Yui asked as she and Hades came back to their house.

"Of course, if Umeko asks us to, we will," Balder said.

"We were wondering what happened to you Umeko. You never showed up for breakfast," said Hades, "busy concorting with your mentors I see."

"How did Grandma and Grandpa feel when you told them we're going to Greece?" Umeko asked.

""They were a little upset, but understanding," said Yui softly, "but enough of that, we should prepare for the trip don't you think?"

"Right," said Umeko, "thanks everyone for agreeing to come. I feel a little better now."

"Anything to help Little Umeko," said Balder.

* * *

Before long, the week was up and it was time for the family to travel to Greece.

Yui's parents were nice enough to drive them to the airport.

"We'll miss you," Yui's mother said as she kissed her daughter goodbye.

"I hope you do make it back soon," said her father.

"We will try, I promise sir," Hades said.

"I trust you," said his father-in-law.

"So where's the plane?" The family suddenly heard Takeru shouted out. Everyone turned and saw him and Tsukito heading towards them with a few bags.

"Are those your friends and Umeko's little mentors?" Yui's mother asked.

"You guys are going with us on the plan?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Takeru asked.

"I don't intend to leave our pupil," said Tsukito.

"Oh, okay," said Yui.

"Does this mean those Norwegian friends are coming too?" Yui's mother asked.

"Why yes, we are Madam," said Balder walking up next to her. Loki and Thor followed, each pushing a cart filled with luggage.

"You guys are coming with us on the plane too?" Yui asked confused.

"It's less conspicuous this way," Loki whispered.

"So where's the plane?" Takeru asked.

"Right there," Hades said, pointing towards a gate, where outside stood a real fancy high class plane that read OLYMPIAN AIR on it's tail.

"That's our plane?" Yui asked.

"Oh yes," Hades said moving towards the gate, "that's definitely Zeus's handy work."

Everyone followed him. Yui however turned and looked at her parents one last time, before running at them, hugging them tight.

"Goodbye, I love you both," she whispered.

"We love you too sweetheart," said her mother.

"We will be back, I promise," Yuina promised one last time before hurrying to follow after her family and friends towards the plane.

As she boarded the plane, Yuina was surprised to see just how luxurious it was inside. It was almost like a penthouse on wheels.

"Wow, this is great!" Yui said, in surprise.

"Yui," Hades said, motioning her to the seat next to him. Yui quickly took it. "Everything alright?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

"Just saying one final goodbye to my parents," Yui said, squeezing his free hand.

Suddenly, the plane started to move.

"This is it, we're really going now huh?" Umeko asked as she moved towards a window to watch the plane take off.

"Yep, soon we'll be in Greece," said Hades. He glanced at Yui who was also looking out the window.

"Goodbye Japan," she said softly.

"We'll find a way to come back," Hades assured her softly

'I promise, I won't let you or Umeko suffer with this, and if that means leaving Greece forever after this. Hopefully you'll stay happy after this,' he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hades felt Yui shifting and looked over to see she had fallen asleep. He squeezed her a little closer. He hoped she would go on to have a happy dream.

"Is Mom okay Dad?" He heard Umeko ask.

"Yeah, she's just tired. Some people get sleepy while flying," said Hades.

"Is it normal that I can feel her sadness?" Umeko asked softly.

"We all can in a weird way honey," said Hades.

He noticed Tsukito move toward the seat across from Umeko with his notebook and pen.

"Umeko, perhaps we can use that and see if you feelings other people's feelings to make things happen," he said.

"Is that wise, to do something like that while on a plane? Considering sadness affects my environment?" Umeko asked.

"Don't worry, I doubt your Uncle Zeus will anything happen to this plane as long as your on it," said Balder. He looked towards Yui and Hades, watching the tender way Hades was tending to Yui, even as she slept. "Can you feel the love of your parents? Maybe you can focus on that?"

"Yes, that would be a better idea," Tsukito agreed, "love helps you create something."

"I can feel the love from them a little," Umeko said.

"That's a little gross," Takeru muttered.

"But for some reason, my mother's sadness is stronger," Umeko added.

"I'm not surprised," said Hades, "you should be okay with focusing on the sadness."

"Or, here's an idea," Balder said as he moved over, next to Hades and whispered into Hades's ear.

Hades looked at little disturbed at his suggestion, but Balder kept nodding in encouragement.

Hades finally, carefully moved Yui, who was still asleep, until her head was resting on his lap

There he continued to gently stroke her hair. As he did, a small smile came to Yui's sleeping face.

"How about now Umeko? What feeling is stronger?" Balder asked.

"I think the love feeling coming from Mom is stronger," said Umeko.

"Can you use it at all?" Tsukito asked, "can you sense other people's emotions and create something based on that?"

Umeko closed her eyes, "focus on the love feeling I'm feeling from Mom, focus on the love feeling from Mom."

Suddenly Hades and Balder both noticed a blanket appearing on Yui.

"Did Umeko make that?" Balder asked.

Hades reached over and felt it. "It feels real," he said. However, as he said that he accidentally moved one of his legs, waking Yui up.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"I can feel Mom's emotions anymore," Umeko said as the blanket suddenly dissappeared.

"Hmm, so it would appear as though you can sense and use other people's emotions when they are asleep or unconcious," Tsukito said as he wrote it down.

"What happened?" Yui asked as she sat up.

"We'rejust doing our teaching duty by quizzing the kid," Loki said.

"Is that why you guys insisted on flying with on the plane instead of just going to Greece your own way?" Yui asked.

"More or less," said Tsukito.

"Plus, it's nice to travel in luxury like this once and a while," said Loki.

"Sure," said Yui.

"If you're tired, you can lay down and go back to sleep," Hades said.

"It might not be a bad idea so we can test Tsukito's theory of Umeko being able to use other people's emotions while unconcious to create things with her powers," said Balder.

"I'll try, I guess," said Yui said as she laid back down on Hades's lap to try and sleep.

"Feel anything yet kid?" Takeru asked, once Yui had drifted off.

"Mom's scared, I think, she's scaredof what this new abilities means," said Umeko.

"It's normal to be fearful of the unknown," said Thor.

"But she's happy too, happy I'm learning more about them I think," said Umeko.

"Which is stronger?" Tsukito asked.

"They're both equally balance, I think," Umeko said.

"Intresting," said Tsukito, "last time you felt a combination of emotions all at once, you created an actual person who was able to help in a way. I wonder what you could create feeling a combination of another person's emotions."

Umeko closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Is that a dog?" She heard Takeru ask. Umeko opened her eyes to see a puppy laying on top of her mother.

"Oh, how cute!" Umeko cooed. The puppy wagged it's tale.

"I think you're throwing a little bit of your own emotions into it now as well," Tsukito said.

"Hi little doggy," Balder said as he tried to pet it.

"What happened?" Yui asked as she again woke up, making the puppy dissappear.

"Oh man, tanks a lot Yui," Loki whined, "you made the puppy vanish."

"What puppy?" Yui asked.

"I made a puppy with my powers through the combination of your fear and happy emotions," Umeko explained.

"Oh did you? That's great," said Yui.

"That might be useful to know for what you may go up against for your trials," said Tsukito, "if you can get what you're up against to sleep, you maught be able to use its emotions against it."

"The question would be though, how would you get it to sleep," said Takeeu.

"I'm sure we can figure something out for that," said Balder, "maybe there's some kind of acient Greek thing she can use?"

"We might be able to find something, " said Hades. He looked out the window. "I think we may be arrivingin Greece soon."

"Are we?" Yui asked, also looking out the window.

"Yes," said Hades, "I'm, we're home."

* * *

WWhen the plane finally touched down and everyone got off the plane, along with their luggage, they found Apollo and Dionysus waiting for them in the terminal.

"Hi, everyone, welcome to Greece! Your second home Little Fae!" Apollo said kindly.

"Is just you two that came to great us? Yui asked.

"No, Zeus felt you could use some extra help with the luggage and getting to the hotel," said Dionysus, "so he sent someone else with us."

"Who?" Hades asked, looking around. Suddenly, what could only be described as a gust of wind blew past everyone. The minute it was gone, so was some of the luggage.

"Hey where did our things go?" Yui asked.

"Oh-no," Hades moaned, "don't tell me...,"

Suddenly the gust of wind appeared again and stopped in front of Hades, and there stood a young man with a blond afro.

"Hi Uncle Hades!" He said, slapping him on the shoulder, "welcome home!"

"Hermes," Hades managed to get out before the gust of wind picked up again and Hermes and some more of the luggage was gone.

"Who is that?" Yui asked.

"One of our other brothers, Hermes," said Apollo, "he's super fast so he's the messenger of the gods."

"Oh," Yui managed to say before Hermes appeared in front of her. "Ah!" Yui screamed in shock.

"You must be Yui," he said. He kissed her hand, "enchante mademoiselle."

"Hey now!" Takeru snapped, as he moved towards the two. However, Hermes and some more luggage was soon gone again. "What's with that guy?"

"He's a little eccentric," said Apollo.

"He's like our version of Loki," said Dionysus.

"Oh crap!" muttered Takeru.

"Oh please," said Loki, "there can only be one of me."

Hermes suddenly appeared next to him. "You think so?" He asked before vanishing again.

"Huh?" Loki asked, right as he felt something cold and wet dropping on his head. "What the?" Loki shouted as he looked up and water started pouring down onto his face. "Ah!" Loki screamed.

"Consider this round one," Hermes said, dropping the cup onto Loki's head. He quickly left again, grabbing more suitcases as he did.

"Well, he got you, huh?" Thor said.

"That was just a lucky shot!" Loki insisted, "only to have water splash into his face again.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Red," Hermes called out as he ran past.

When he came back, he stood in front of Umeko. "Oh, forgive me, I got distracted! You must be Umeko! Hi, guess you could say I'm your cousin, Hermes. Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you," said Umeko.

"Lot of folks eager to meet you. You're quite popular around here," Hermes said.

"Really?" Umeko asked.

"Oh yeah, just wait until tonight at the party," Hermes said as he took Umeko by the hand and led her towards the exit, followed by everyone else.

"Party? What party?" Hades asked, looking towards Apollo and Dionysus.

"Zeus is throwing a welcoming party for you all at the hotel you're staying at tonight, so most of us can meet Umeko," Apollo explained.

"Oh great, he could have warned us about that," said Hades mad.

"Eh, maybe he figured you'd say no," said Dionysus.

"We already came here, what else does he want?" Yui asked as they came outside. There they saw Hermes leading Umeko towards a limo.

"Hop in, and I'll take you to the hotel," he said opening the door.

"Thank you," said Yui said as everybody climbed in.

"No, problem, I'll have you there in no time," Hermes said as he got into the driver's seat.

He started up the car and everyone could feel the car moving fast through the streets.

"Whoa, is this safe?!" Yui asked, as she clung to Umeko as extra safety.

"Don't worry Yui," said Dionysus, "Yout think Zeus would let him drive if he didn't trust Hermes?"

"I guess," said Yui.

"I don't think we can trust him," Loki muttered.

"You're just mad he got you twice," Thor said.

"I am not," Loki insisted, "those were just some random, lucky shots!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Loki seemed to dissappear from inside the window, followed by a gust of wind.

"What was that?" Balder asked, "where did Loki go?!"

"Oh, he's just riding on top," said Hermes.

"On top?!" Yui, Apollo and Balder all shouted.

"Hey!" Everyone suddenly heard Loki shouting from above as something kept hitting the roof, hey, someone get me off of here!"

"Loki?!" Balder shouted right as Thor managed to fling open the sunroof to see Loki hanging on to the top of the car for dear life.

"Get me off!" Loki shouted.

"I can do that real easily," Hermes as he started to sway the car.

"Don't you dare!" Hades snapped, "get him back in here, safely!"

"Oh fine," Hermes said, and suddenly Loki was whisked inside, unintentionally clinging to Thor.

Takeru started cracking up, "now that was funny!"

Loki scowled, "I'm going to get that guy!"

"We'll see about that Red," said Hermes from the front.

Suddenly the car came to a stop, appearing in front of a high scale fancy 4 Season hotel.

"Here we are," Hermes said, "take your time, I'll get you all checked in and your luggage up to your rooms."

"Thank you Hermes," said Yui.

"My pleasure," Hermes said as he quickly got to work.

By the time everyone appeared in the lobby of the hotel, Hermes handed everyone a room key.

"Everything's set," he said.

"We have the penthouse suite?" Yui said looking at the key.

"Of course, you think Zeus was a bum?" Hermes said, "so anyway, I got to go. See you all at the party, bye now!" He vanished within seconds.

"Well, you might as well head to your rooms," said Apollo said, "they're having the party here in the hotel around seven. So we'll see you then, okay?"

"Sure, thank you Apollo," said Yui as everyone made headed to the elevator, each getting off on their respective floors.

Finally, Hades, Yui and Umeko arraived on the top floor, where the elevator open right into the penthouse.

"Wow, this place is huge, it even had two stories," said Yui, as she and Umeko looked around in awe.

"Nice and opened," Hades said walking over to the big windows in the living room. There he saw something that made him frown a little.

"What a view," he heard Umeko say as she came and stood next to him, "hey Dad, is that Mt. Olympus out there in the distance?" She asked.

"Yes," said Hades.

"Isn't that the home of your family?" Umeko asked.

"Yes, most of them," Hades said.

"Will I be able to see if I pass my trials?" Umeko asked.

"We'll see honey," Hades said, "we'll see." He kept looking towards mountain, where his family all lived in luxury, wondering what was going to happen at the up coming party and the trials. Having seen his old home in person for the first time in so long suddenly made the whole situation all the more real.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yui stretched after unpacking her bag and yawned.

She barely reacted when Hades wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Feeling alright? He whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, just a little jetlag I guess," Yui said, allowing herself to relax in Hades's arms.

"You should rest then, especially if we're supposed to be having that party later," Hades said, practically pushing her on to the bed, on top of her. Yui gave a smirk.

"Who's going to be there anyway?" She asked as Hades did his best to move his hands around her.

"Probably, the 12 greats, along with some other big names," said Hades.

"Who are these 12 greats you keep talking about anyway?" Yui asked.

"The top 12 gods of Greece that rules over all," Hades explained, "There's of course Zeus, the king of us all. Then there's his wife Hera, Queen of the gods, along with her and Zeus's two sons Ares and Hephaestus, plus Hephaestus's wife Aphrodite. Then of coursethere's Apollo and Dionysus, they're both a great. Also, Demeter, Hermes, Athena, Artemis, and Poseidon."

"Wow, and they're all going to possibly come?" Yui asked.

"I'm almost certain my other brother will be there, Poseidon will be there. That should be an interesting meeting between him and Takeru."

"Why?" Yui asked.

"Poseidon is the Greek god of the seas," Hades explained.,

"Wait, he's also a god of the seas, like Takeru?" Yui asked.

"Yes, and he can be just as hot headed as Takeru. I can only imagine what will be happen when those two meet," Hades said.

Yui nodded, "do you think any of them will dislike me and Umeko like Demeter does?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that," said Hades.

"But," Yui tried to say.

"The only one you'd probably have to worry about would be Hera since she and Hera are sisters, but Hera could also choose to be on our side since she would most likely share Zeus's wish to ease the gap between humans and gods," Hades said quickly, "so like I said, don't worry about it."

"Will she be there?" Yui asked softly.

"She?" Hades asked, "oh, her, I would say there is a good chance she might be there."

"Oh," Yui said. She got a look of nervousness on her face. Hades held her close.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she'll behave much nicer than her mother," he said to comfort her.

"That's not what I'm really worried about," said Yui, "I'd say I'm more worried about you seeing her again and...," Yui couldn't bare finish her sentance.

"No!" Hades said, "never! Nothing is going to tear us apart I promise! I'm done with her! And she's way done with me!" He kissed Yui's lips softly, "you are the only woman I want or need in my life. I love you Yui."

"Hades," Yui said, right before Hades started kissing her again.

* * *

Umeko came bounding out of her room after she finished unpacking.

"Mom, Dad!" She shouted, "want to...," she stopped when she saw their bedroom door was closed. She didn't have to think twice as to why that was.

She sighed in frustration. She had hoped to get to go out a little to see some of the sights of Greece, if only for a little while. It was a part of her after all.

"I wonder if Mom and Dad would mind too much if I were to go explore the hotel a little," she asked herself. "I think they said they have an arcade and pool." She quickly ran back into her room and grabbed her swim bag and coin purse and hurried put of the room.

When Umeko came to the lobby and looked around, she was surprised to see a beautiful woman, with long brown hair that Semmes to dance rather than bounce as she walked. Umeko watched the woman as she walked towards the front desk. As she did, Umeko noticed that nearly every plant, even if it was fake, seemed to turn and follow the woman as she approached the front desk.

"May I help you Madam?" the receptionist asked.

Yes, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if a certain guest has arraived yet. His name is Hades Aidoneus?"

"You're looking for my father?" Umeko asked out loud. At that the woman twirled around and looked at her. Her face turn pale.

"Oh by the River Styx!" She said, "you're Hades's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Umeko, "How do you know him?"

"Well," the woman sputtered.

Just then the elevator ding, and a familiar voice called out from it.

"Yo, Little Weed, what are you doing down here alone?" Takeru asked as he and his brother walked out of the elevator.

"Do your parents know you're down here alone?" Tsukito asked.

"No, they were resting, so I can down here to maybe take a swim or enjoy the arcade," said Umeko.

"Are those Japanese gods, here?" Umeko heard the woman ask.

"Who's this?" Takeru asked as he came over to Umeko quickly and pushed her behind him, "I don't know who you are lady, but this girl, happens to be half Japanese, and as a result, we consider ourselves her protectors as long as she outside of Japan."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I'll just go, don't even know why I came!" The woman said as she ran out. As she ran, Umeko noticed the plants seemed to once again to be following and if she didn't know better, they looked sad.

"I wonder who that was," Tsukito said as he watched the woman run out.

"I don't know, but I didn't feel like she could be trusted!" Takeru declared, "I got a weird vibe from her, similar to one I felt around that witch, what's her name, Demeter!"

"Was she a goddess?" Umeko asked.

"You'll have to ask your father about that," Tsukito said, "but I would say it is a good possibility. She knew what Takeru and I are just by looking."

"I wonder who she was and why she wanted to see my dad," said Umeko.

* * *

A while later, after Umeko had enjoyed herself a little at the pool and arcade with Takeru and Tsukito, she headed up to her room. When she got to her floor, she was surprised to see Hermes and Apollo standing there with a couple of clothes bags.

"Hermes?" She said.

"Hey, Umeko," Hermes said, "brought you and your parents something for your party for tonight."

"You did?" Umeko asked.

"Yeah, Zeus arranged them for you," Apollo said.

"Thank you," Umeko said as she opened her door for them, "hey, do either of you guys know of a lady like you, who can make plants react towards her?"

Both Apollo and Hermes looked at each other.

"Yeah, we know someone like that," Hermes admitted.

"She was here earlier, looking for my dad," Umeko explained.

"Really, she came here looking for him?" Apollo asked Hermes.

"I wouldn't put it past her, the way she's been acting lately," said Hermes.

"Who is she?" Umeko asked. Before either one could answer her, the door to the suite opened up and Hades poked his head out.

"Umeko, here you are," he said, "we're Yiu downstairs at the pool or something?"

"Yeah," said Umeko walking in, "Apollo and Hermes brought us some clothes for the party."

"Did they?" Hades said, looking at the two.

"Specially made by Zeus for everyone," Apollo said handing them all to Hades.

"Thank you, we'll be down soon," Hades said, shutting the door.

As Apollo and Hermes started to walk away, they didn't seem to notice the trip wire ahead of them, or Loki hiding behind a corner, snickering.

"How has she been acting lately?" Apollo asked Hermes.

"A little distant and sad," said Hermes, "it's as almost if...," he stopped just short of the corner of the hallway.

"What?" Apollo asked. He noticed Hermes smirking, "Hermes!" Apollo tried to warn. Hermes instead leaped up, grabbed a bucket that was hanging from the celing and dumped it on Loki.

"Ah!" Loki shouted mad.

"You got to try harder if you ever expect to get me!" Hermes taunted as he dropped the bucket on Loki's head and dashed off.

"Loki, I'm so sorry, so sorry!"Apollo tried to apologize.

Loki just groaned, "forget about it! Just be warned, I will get him!"

* * *

"Umeko," Hades said as he shut the door to the suite, "you really shouldn't go off by yourself."

"I didn't, not really," Umeko insisted, "Takeru and Tsukito were with me."

"Good," Hades said, "this is a whole different place than Japan. You never know what might happen."

"Yes Dad," Umeko said.

"Hades, do you think any of these dresses would be acceptable enough for the party?" Yui asked walking out of her a bathrobe, carrying two casual looking dresses.

"Yes, but don't worry about it, Zeus sent us some outfits for tonight," Hades said, holdingup the bag with her name on it.

"Oh," Yui said taking it, "that was nice of him. I'll go change into it now. Umeko, you should go get a shower and get changed too."

"Yes Mom," Umeko said, taking her dress from her dad and hurrying to her room.

"She's such a sweet girl," said Yui.

"Mmmhmm," Hades agreed.

* * *

Byou the time Umeko finished bathing, changing and finally headed to the living room, she saw her parents waiting for her, already in their new clothes.

nice in his tux, but her mother, Yui, looked stunning in her drss, a sleeves black dress that went all the way to her feet. It made Umeko feel a little plain even in her black dess with a silver pattern and ruffle skirt.

"Oh , Umeko, you look amazing!" Yui said when she noticed her daughter.

"Not as nice as you Mom," Umeko said sheepishly.

"You both look amazing, especially compared to me," said Hades.

"Oh no, Hades, you look so handsome in that tux," Yui insisted.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

" Yes? " Hades asked as he opened the door. There stood Apollo and Dionysus, also in tuxes.

"Hey Hades," Apollo said, "are you ready to...," he stopped when he noticed Yui in her dress, "whoa," he said under his breath.

"Ahem," Hades said moving in front of Apollo, blocking his view of Yui, "so, everything is resdy?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, everything is ready for you," said Apollo.

"Alright, we'll be right there," said Hades. He felt Yui come up next to him and link arms with him.

Hades actually smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Yui nodded, "oh yes."

Suddenly Hades also help a hand in his other one. He looked over and saw Umeko standing there.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked.

"Sure am Dad," said Umeko.

"Let's do this then," said Hades as her led his family out.

As they came towards the end of the hallway, they saw all their friends, including Apollo and Dionysus. For some reason, Loki looked like he was sulking.

"Oh Yui, you look amazing!" Balder said.

"Yes, that dress does make you appear very attractive," said Tsukito.

"Man Hades is so lucky!" Takeru muttered.

Loki even looked up to see Yui in her dress. "Hmm," he said, "it's not bad."

"What's the matter Loki?" Umeko asked.

"Don't you worry about it,"Loki muttered.

"Come on now, don't be mad at her," Thor said.

"I'm not!" Loki insisted.

"Is he mad because what's his name, Hermes got him again?" Takeru teased. At that Loki slammed his fist against the wall.

"He just got lucky! That's it! Her won't get the better of me!" He insisted.

"Want to bet?"

"Huh?" Loki managed to say before Hermes appeared behind him and yanked his underwear out of his pants.

"Wedgie!" Hermes shouted playfully.

"Hermes! Knock that off!" Apollo shouted at him. Behind him, both Dionysus and Takeru snickered out of control.

"Fine, fine," Hermes said, letting Loki go, "anyway, what's taking you guys so long? Zeus and the others are getting impatient."

"We're coming," Hades said as he led the charge to the elevator, hopin that whatever came next would not end in disaster for his wife and daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Not much was said as the group headed towards the ball room. Everybody seemed really tense about coming to the party.

"So Loki, do you have any plans in regards to handling Hermes at the party?" Thor finally asked.

Loki nodded slowly, "a good magician never reveals his secrets," he said.

"Yeah, but a better magician knows how to stump a not so great of a magician," Takeru taunted.

"Your lucky I have other things on my mind to worry about," Loki said, "otherwise you wouldn't be so cocky."

All too suddenly the group came to a stop in front of the ballroom. Outside stood a sign that read OLYMPIAN FAMILY REUNION.

"Oh that suttle," Hades said as he reached over and pushed open the door.

Inside were all sorts of men and women dressed in their finest mingling with each other and in the center of the room stood Zeus along with a beautiful woman with long light brown hair at his side.

Zeus looked up at the sound of the door opening and bodly made his way through the sea of people, accompanied by the woman next to him.

"Hades, Yui, Umeko, welcome," he said smiling.

"Yes, welcome back Hades, it's nice to see you again. And to finally meet your wife and daughter," said the woman. She gave Yui a nice smile, "you probably don't know who I am, but my name is Hera."

"Oh, yes I've heard of you, you're the queen of the Greek gods, aren't you?" Yui asked.

"Why yes I am," said Hera, "it's nice to know my reputation still proceeds me. Come, you and Umeko must meet some of the other Olympians." She quickly linked arms with Yui and led her off.

"Umeko, do your best to try and stay near Apollo or Dionysus if you get separated from your mother and me," Hades made sure to advise the girl, before trying to hurry off after Hera and Yui.

"Hades, you can relax. I promise you, Yui and Umeko are perfectly safe here," Zeus said as he walked off with Hades. He turned and looked back at Umeko real fast, "you should probably stay with Apollo and Dionysus Umeko, let you show you some of your other relatives."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her," Apollo said.

"What?" Hades said as suddenly the crowd seemed to swallow him and Yui up, away from their daughter.

"So, anyone we should watch out for besides Hermes?" Takeru asked.

"Nah, most of our family here are usually nice and easy to get along with," said Apollo.

"Uh, actually," Dionysus said.

"Apollo!"

"Ah!" Apollo cried. Umeko looked behind Apollo to see a woman running at him fast.

"Who's that?! Did Apollo make her mad?!" Umeko asked in a panic.

"Oh no, quite the opposite," said Dionysus with a smirk, right as the woman came up and wrapped Apollo in a tight hug.

"Here you are! I've been looking for you!" She said squeezing Apollo tight.

"Artemis, I'm happy to see you too, but let me go!" Apollo said as he tired to wiggle free from the woman's grasp. He did however seem to have a big smile on his face.

"Where did you go anyway?" Artemis asked as she let Apollo go, giving a playful punch in the arm.

"I wanted to help escort Fae and Little Fae to the party since they know me personally," said Apollo.

"Oh, Father's new pet project I see," Artemis said looking towards Umeko, "how's it going kid?"

"Hello, Artemis?" Umeko said as politely as she could.

"That's me," , resting an arm on Apollo's shoulder, "you look a lot like your dad, especially the hair." She cast a glance towards Apollo, "so she's the reason you keep dashing off to Japan. I guess I can kind of tell why."

"Are you and Artemis close Apollo?" Umeko asked.

"Oh very much," said Apollo, "she's my twin sister."

"Huh?!" Umeko said in shock. She looked between the two. At first glance the two didn't look too much alike, given Artemis' dark black hair and play completion. But upon closer inspection, Umeko could see her facial structure were identical.

"Yep we're twins," Artemis confirmed.

"Apollo, you had a twin sister this whole time?" Balder asked.

"Yes, she and I are very close," said Apollo, "she's the goddess of the hunt and the night."

"I'm bored with this conversation already," Takeru muttered as he walked off.

"You shouldn't act so negative Takeru," Tsukito said as he followed after his brother.

* * *

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Yui?" Hera asked as she kept leading Yui around.

"Uh, I supposed," Yui said timidly.

"Hmm, I think something in the way of fruit will do you good," said Hera snapping her fingers.

"Hera seems to be trying her best to be kind to Yui," Hades said to Zeus.

"Yes, I like to think Hera's temper has calm down a bit over the years," said Zeus.

"Hmm, I wish I could believe that, but you can never tell with her," said Hades.

"Hades, hello, long time no see."

Hades looked to left to see a man who looked similar to the appearance Zeus, except for a more dark gray hair walking up to him.

"Hello Poseidon," Hades said as he greeted his brother with a firm hand shake.

"I'm glad to see the stories about you finally knowing true happiness are true," said Poseidon looking towards Yui.

"Yes, thank you," said Hades said also looking towardsYui.

Yui could feel the eyes on her and turned around to see who was looking at her.

"Yui, this my other brother, Poseidon," Hades said nodding towards the man.

"Hello sir," Yui said walking over to the three brothers.

"It's an honor to meet you Madam," Poseidon said kissing her hand, "if Hades is not careful, I feel the seas may gain a new queen instead of the underworld l."

"Excuse me Poseidon?" Hades said.

* * *

"Just because you don't get along well with our sister, doesn't mean you have to get mad at Apollo for getting along so well with his," Tsukito insisted to his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Takeru muttered. As he spoke however, he found himself bumping into someone. "Hey, watch it!" He snapped.

"Why don't you watch it?!" The person snapped back, turning out to be Poseidon.

"Oh no," Hades muttered. He pulled Yui towards him in protection.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?!" Poseidon continued to argue.

"Takeru, god of the seas!" Takeru snarled.

"You, the God of the seas? I'm the real god of the seas!" Poseidon insisted.

"Oh please, there's only one real god of seas and it's me!" Takeru declared.

"Don't kid yourself, little boy," Poseidon taunted.

"Anytime, old man!" Takeru fought back.

"Oh dear, they're not going to fight are they?" Yui asked sacred.

"Don't worry, it won't escalate," Zeus said, looking as though he was about to intervene. However, before he could do anything, a sword came down right in between the two sea gods.

"That's enough, both of you!" A young and inelegant woman with medium brown hair and gray eyes snapped at the two men. She spoke with a firm tone that neither one dared to argue.

"This party was not formed so that you two could has our who is the better god of the seas." She looked towards Poseidon first, "Uncle, you are of Greece, you have your limits of where your domain begin and ends." Then she looked at Takeru, "and you, you're Japanese, are you not? You have your limits to where reign starts and ends. Worry about your own land, your own people, rather than who better than the other! Perhaps learning to work together, rather then fighting would be better for everyone!"

"I supposed," Poseidon said as he back off.

"I guess," Takeru also agreed, as he moved closer to his brother.

"Good, now no more fighting for the remainder of the party!" The woman ordered as she pulled her sword out of the ground.

"Good work as always Athena," Zeus said with pride.

"I wasn't about to put up with such nonsense," said Athena calmly. She walked over to Yui and offered her her hand, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Athena, the goddess of wisdom. It is nice to meet you."

"Hello," Yui said, shaking the woman's hand, "that was amazing the way you broke up that fight."

"It's nothing, really," Athena insisted, "please know, I am at your daughter's beck and call should she need it for anything for the trials."

"Thank you " said Yui, "that's awfully kind of you." She heard Hades give a sigh of relief.

"Hades?" She asked.

"If we have Athena on our side, we're sure to be in good hands," Hades explained, "she hardly ever loses anything she's involved with."

"Well, most of the time," said Athena, "there is one loss I don't wish to really speak of. Will you excuse me?" She quickly walked off.

"Oh, there goes my jinxed again," Hades muttered.

"It's fine, I don't think Athena begrudge you for bringing up the subject," said Hera.

* * *

"Well, good to see a fight didn't break out between the two of you," Tsukito said as he and Takeru wondered around the party some more.

"I guess," said Takeru. He noticed Tsukito was looking towards Athena.

"I've heard stories about her, Athena," he heard Tsukito saying, "I can't believe I'm meeting her in person like this."

"Oh brother," Takeru moaned.

* * *

"So you ever been hunting before Umeko?" Artemis asked.

"No," said Umeko.

"We should see if could get a chance to take you hunting sometime. I bet with your powers you'd be great at it."

"Oh please,"

Umeko turned around to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, with long flowing blond hair walking towards her. She came and stood next to Umeko and stroke her face.

"A lovely girl like her shouldn't do thing that could risk hurting such a pretty face," she said in a soft lovely voice.

"Who the hell asked you Aphrodite?" Artemis asked.

"Well excuse me for wanting to help protect a girl's beauty," said the woman called Aphrodite. She knelt down and smiled at Umeko, "your parents are very lucky to have made such a lovely creation, and that's saying something considering who your father is."

"Uh thank, Miss Aphrodite?" Umeko said.

Aphrodite smiled, "yes, my name is Aphrodite, I am the goddess of love. I for one have great faith in you passing these trials."

"Thank you," said Umeko.

"She's very polite, isn't she?" Balder whispered. Aphrodite however, still seemed to hear him and looked towards him.

"Well hello there, how did I miss you?" She asked as she quickly stood up and headed fast towards Balder.

"There she goes again," Dionysus muttered.

"Uh, excuse me," Balder tried to protest as Aphrodite started to gently push him away from the group and towards a secluded part of the ballroom.

"Balder?" Loki said as he and Thor tried going after the two of them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A good looking, but scary man shouted as he brushed past Umeko after Aphrodite and Balder.

"Well, this just got more interesting," said Artemis.

"Aphrodite, what do you think you're doing with this guy?!" the man asked mad.

"Oh don't get jealous Ares, I'm just being polite in welcoming this man to Greece," said Aphrodite calmly, "don't you think he needs a nice welcoming?"

"Not the kind you're going to give him," Dionysus said under his breath.

"Uh, I really don't need this kind of a welcoming," Balder tried to protest as he tried moving away from Aphrodite. Ares however stopped him, looking him over.

"Hmm, maybe I could offer him a welcom as well," he said as an evil grin came across his face.

"Oh no, please no!" Balder pleaded.

"You have to be kidding me!" Loki said.

"Patients Ares," Aphrodite said, "I saw him first, therfore, I get to greet him first."

"Oh got to be kidding me!" A gruff voice boomed.

Umeko followed the sound of the voice to see a tall bearded man being helped by two silver robots and holding two beautiful tiaras in his hands coming towards them.

"I leave for a few minutes to get the gifts for Hades's wife and daughter and I come back to see this?! Can't you ever keep your hands off other men?! It gets a little trying after a while Aphrodite!"

"Hephaestus, calm down," Aphrodite said calmly, as she headed towardsthe man, "you know I will always be your loyal wife."

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Hephaestus said grumpy. He looked towards Umeko and nodded. The minute he did, his two silver robots immediately helped guided him towards her.

"Umeko, right?" He asked.

"Yes," said Umeko.

"This is for you, from me," Hephaestus said as he placed one of two tiarason hwr head, "my name's Hephaestus by the way. I'm one of your many cousins."

"Thank you, it's beautiful!" Umeko said.

"I should hope so, I put a lot of work into it," said Hephaestus, "now where's your mother? I have one for her too." His robots quickly walked off with him.

"Hephaestus, you have something new for me too right?" Aphrodite asked as she followed after him.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait until I give Yui her gift," Hephaestus said.

"Oh this that little halfling Hades spout out?" Ares asked walking over to Umeko, "just what we neted, more puney demigods clogging up Olympus." He shoved her down hard to the ground as he walked away.

"Oh who asked you Ares?!" Artemis snapped, looking like she was going to go after him. Apollo however stopped her.

"Don't, you promised Father," he said.

* * *

"Is Umeko okay over there?!" Yui said when she noticed Umeko get pushed down. Hades looked over as well.

"Ares!" He muttered as he and Yui hurried over to their daughter.

However another woman was quick to come to Umeko's aid, as she helped the poor girl up.

"Is that?" Hades said softly as he moved closer.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Oh yes I'm," Umeko looked up at the woman helping her, "wait, weren't you the woman the woman who was here earlier today, asking about my dad?"

"Uh," the woman sputtered.

"It is you isn't," Hades said as he and Yui came up behind her, "Persephone?"

"Persephone?" Yui said as the woman turned around to look at the couple.

"Hello Hades," she said softly.

"Hades, is this really," Yui asked.

"Yes, Yui this my first wife, Persephone. Persephone, this my wife Yui," Hades introduced the two woman.

Neither one said anything as they each looked each other over, not sure what to make of each other.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Yui, please let's go," Hades said, trying to pull her away.

"Hades," Persephone suddenly spoke up, "I didn't come here to make trouble. Please don't try to avoid me like this."

"It's not that," Hades insisted, "I just think it's best we keep our distance from each other, especially since...," Before Hades could finish his sentence, Demeter suddenly appeared next to her daughter with stern look.

"Hades, I see you didn't waste much time in comingredients near my daughter!" She snapped.

"Mother, please," Persephone pleaded, "it was an accident."

Demeter looked past her towards Yui, "so you finally met my daughter? The one Hades kidnapped and took away, without a care in the world for anyone else!"

"Mother, don't do this please!" Persephone begged her mom.

"Yes, you're already getting back at Hades by being the one in charge of Umeko's trials. This party was so Umeko could meet some of her father's family. Please, can we try to get along Demeter?" Yui asked as kindly as she could, bowing to her.

"To sure have some bold talk for a mortal," Demeter snarled.

Suddenly another woman walked up behind and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

"Demeter, she's right," she said softly in a real smooth voice, "come along, before things escalate."

"But Hestia," Demeter tried to protest.

"Please Sister, be the bigger person here, for everyone's sake, " Hestia said as she led Demeter away.

"Yes Mother, justdo as Hestia says," Persephone said as she followed after the two. She turned and looked one more time at Hades before walking off fully with her mother.

"Good old Hestia," said Dionysus.

"She's always so nice like that," said Apollo.

"I'm sorry Yui, I was trying toavoid those two, but my bad luck seems todecide otherwise," said Hades, "Umeko, come here." Umeko quickly ran over to her dad, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Umeko said, "it wasn't no big deal. I'm sure what's his name, Ares, didn't mean to shove me over."

"Oh knowing Ares, he did," said Hades.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to see our precious Olympus clogged once again with demigods," Ares called from across the room.

"Ares!" Hera snapped at him before walking over and smacked him.

"What, you're thinking it too Mom," Ares insisted.

"I may have on certain situations," said Hera. She looked towards Dionysus as she spoke. Dionysus looked away from her glance.

"Whatever," Ares muttered, "hey Didi, fill me up!" He orders holding up a wine glass.

"Sorry, I'm not too much clog," Dionysus said as he moved away.

"Hey now, don't be like that Didi!" Ares whined, "fill me up."

"Hmm," Loki said as he watched Ares trying to go after Dionysus.

"What are you thinking?" Thor asked as he saw a thoughtful and evil look appear on Loki's face.

"I was just thinking, how that guy would look with pink hair," said Loki with a smirk.

"I thought you were saving your energy for Hermes," said Balder.

"Oh I am, but I might as well practice a little," Loki said.

"Well how are you planning on turning his hair pink?" Balder asked.

"Hmm, maybe with this," Loki said, pulling out a pink afro wig from his jacket, "the question is though, how do I get it on him?"

"Glue would probably work best,"

"Huh?" Loki said turning around as a gust of wind blew past him and picked up a few minutes later, reveling Hermes holding a big jar of glue.

"This stuff should help," he said he poured the jar into the wig, "and then, we can easily get it onto his head." He snatched the wife from Loki and dissappeared.

"Hey, this is supposed to be my prank!" Loki shouted as the wind blew past everyone all the way to Ares and suddenly the wig appeared on his head.

"Hey!" Ares shouted as struggled to get the wig off. "Hermes, this is all your idea, I just know it!"

"Actually it was his idea," Hermes said, as he picked Loki and carried him over to Ares, "I was just helping." He then abandoned Loki with Ares.

"You are so dead!" Ares threatened.

"Oh please, can't you take a joke?" Loki said as he managed to reached for a glass and splash the contents of it onto Ares's face. It distracted Ares long enough for Loki to escape. He ran to a secluded part of the ballroom and took a deep breath.

"Alright it worked!" Hermes said appearing next to him, "good idea for a prank!"

Loki reached over and grabbed Hermes by his shirt.

"Listen here you little annoyance! I was the one that was supposed to do that prank, me! I didn't need your help!"

"Well sorry, I just thought that since we both wanted to get Ares, we should work together. But I guess that partnership is out," Hermes said he dashed off leaving Loki alone.

"A partnership? Really? I don't need no partnership," said Loki.

"Suite yourself," he heard Hermes voice taunt as Loki suddenly realized an afro was stuck to his head.

"When I get that guy, he's going to wish he never did this!" Loki shouted, as he tried to get the wig off.

* * *

"Yui, Umko, I would like to apologize on behalf of Ares," Zeus said.

"Me as well," Hera said, "even though he was right. I used to hate most demigods."

"Now, now,paying let's not worry about that right now," Yui insisted, "this is supposed to be a happy occasion, right?"

"Yes," said Hera.

"Which reminds me, there is someone we would like to introduce you to someone just like Umeko," said Zeus.

"Oh yes, Umeko should meet him, " said Hera, "I'll go get him."

She soon return with a huge, bulk of a man.

"Hercules," said Hades, "hello."

"Hello Uncle Hades," said the man. He bowed to Yui and Umeko, "I feel honored to have met the two of you."

"This is the first of the demigods that to endure the trials of the gods and in doing so was granted godhood," Zeus said, "my son Hercules."

"Wow, you're really Hercules?" Umeko asked.

"Indeed I am, and let me just say, I hope you do your best in these trials," Hercules said.

"Thank you very much," said Umeko smiling at him.

"At least yours will be for a more honerablereason the an mine were," said Hercules.

"How is that? Weren't they set up to see if you were worthy of godhood?" Yui asked.

"No," Hera answered sounding ashamed, "I did something that made him in turn do something most awefu. So the trials were set up by me so he could atone for his wrong doings."

"It still helped me gain godhood, so I am still grateful to you for that," said Hercules.

"Did you reallyhave to face a hydra during the trials?" Umeko asked.

"Indeed I did," said Hercules, "but they're all gone now, luckily."

"I hope so," Umeko said. She looked towards Demeter where Hestia and Persephone were trying to comfort her and keep her calm. "I just wish Miss Demeter liked me so I knew the trials were fare."

Demeter cast her an angry glare.

"Mother," Umeko heard Persephone mutter, making her mother look away.

"Maybe I should try talking to her," Hera said walking over to the group.

"Yui," Hephaestus said as he finally came up to him with his robots. "I finally caught up to you. I have something for you." He held up the tiara, "I made it myself."

"Oh my, thank you," Yui said accepting the gift.

"Just look at it as my way of welcoming you and Umeko to the family. We're all really happy Uncle Hades has found love, especially without the help of Eos."

"Eos?" Yui asked.

"Most mortal know him better by his Roman name, Cupid," said Aphrodite coming next to Hephaestus, "he's my son, the God of love. He's known for shooting arrows of love making people fall in love with the first person they see."

"Oh," Yui said, "but what does that have to do with Hades and me falling on love?"

"The day Hades first saw Persephone, I may have encouraged Eos to shoot an arrow at him which made him fall immediately for her," Aphrodite said sheepishly.

"I'm sure my bad luck also played a part in it," Hades said.

"But look at you now Hades, you have a woman, a mortal woman who loves you for you!" Aphrodite, "be happy for that."

"Yeah Hades," Yui said, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm trying to be," said Hades.

"Well anyway, Hephaestus, you gave them their gifts, now where's mine?" Aphrodite asked.

"Right, I'm on it, let's go boys," Hephaestus said, as his robots walked him off.

"Why does he have those robots anyway?" Yui asked.

"He once fell off Mt. Olympus and as a result his legs were forever damaged so that he could never walk again," Zeus explained.

"How does that work? He's a god isn't he?" Yui asked.

""There are some things even we are not immune to," said Zeus, "please don't threat too much about it."

"Sure," Yui said. She looked towards Hades, "I hope you don't think it's was your bad luck that caused that."

"Hmm sometimes," Hades said.

"Not everything is your fault," Yui said as she kissed Hades's cheek. "I must say, your family is very unique. Most seem pretty nice."

"Most usually are," said Hades, "but they can get angry sometimes, so be careful."

"Like Demeter?" Umeko asked.

She suddenly noticed oneof goddess with Demeter, Hestia, walking towards her.

"Hello Little Umeko, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce me to you properly. I am Hestia, Demeter and Hera's oldest sister. I'm sorry Demeter was so mad at you, but I'm sure once the tests are over, she'll be nicer to you," she said.

"I hope so," Yui muttered.

"If anyone knows about kindness of the gods, it's Hestia. There us no god kinder than her, and that includes Apollo," said Hades.

"I wish you were the one giving the trials," said Umeko.

"Don't worry, Demeter may seem mad and mean now, but I can already tell her heart is warming up to you and your mother," Hestia said before walking back to Demeter.

"Do you think that's true?" Yui asked.

Hades studied Demeter. He noticed Persephone sneaking glances at him. He couldn't tell what Persephone was thinking, but something told him Hestia maybe right about Demeter.

"If anything, she'll just get board with the whole thing and move on," he said.

"However long could that take?" Yui asked.

"Maybe a few decades," Hades said.

"Yeah, not too long at all," Yui muttered.

"It's okay Mom," Umeko said.

"Lousy, stupid Hermes!" The pair suddenly heard Ares complaining as he walked past, trying to take his wig off. He managed to finally pull it off, making him scream loud in pain. Everyone gasped at his scream.

"What's everyone looking at?!" Ares shouted.

"Your hair still has a little," Umeko tried to say pointing to the top of Ares head.

"Shut-up, demigod," Ares snapped at her.

"I could make another afro appear on your head and you wouldn't be able to take it off!" Umeko threatened.

"Umeko!" Yui scolded.

"Oh really? Your powers that great demi?" Ares taunted, "I think we need to see just what the big fuss is."

"Ares, leave her alone!" Hades warned.

"Shut up, your threats of bad luck don't scare me!" Ares said. He pushed Umeko to the center of the room. "Hey everybody! Let's see what this little demigod is made of! Come on, show us your trick!"

"Ares!" Athena shouted running at him, "leave her alone!"

"No it's okay, I can handle it!" Umeko said quickly, "I just need to figure out which emotion to focus on."

"Anger, focus on the anger Kid!" Takeru shouted from wherever he was in the room.

"No, your amusement, focus on that!" Loki called out instead.

"I'll try focusing on both," Umeko said, closing her eyes, while facing Ares. She suddenly pointed at him and Ares appeared to suddenly be in a pink dress.

"What the?!" Ares shouted mad at the dress.

"Yeah, that's not your color Ares," Artemis taunted.

"Umeko, that's a very unique power you seem to have," Athena said walking over to her, "I would love to see more of them some other time."

"I'm sure you can join in on one of our training sessions," Tsukito said moving towards her fast.

"Thank you, I'd like that," Athena said.

"Perhaps you can offer some insight to her training as well," Tsukito said.

"We shall see," said Athena.

"Oh brother," Takeru muttered as he watched his brother and the goddess of wisdom.

"How long do I have until the trials start?" Umeko asked.

"I won't say, I'd rather see you taken by surprise," Demeter said with a smirk.

"How is that fair?" Yui asked.

"It's not, but that's how it is," Demeter said smugly.

"Great, so she can keep us here for years before she starts," said Umeko walking back to her parents.

"I doubt they'll wait that long," said Hades, "even with my bad luck."

"Do you think she'll start tomorrow?" Yui asked.

"I hope not," Hades said, "because tomorrow, I'm going to do something against my own rules and invite you two, my wife and daughter to visit my kingdom of the underworld."


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So, Umeko, what do you think of your Greek side of the family?" Yui asked as she tucked Umeko into bed after the party.

"You mean the God side?" Umeko asked.

"Sure, the God side," Yui agreed.

"They're mostly nice, I like Apollo's twin sister Artemis, she seems cool. And Athena seems nice. I also like Hephaestus," Umeko said as she looked over at her tiara she had place on her night stand safely, "I don't know if I like Ares and Demeter." Umeko sighed, "I wish she'd like me, even if it didn't have any affect on how the trials went. It'd be nice to know going in she wasn't set them up difficult on purpose."

"I know, but not everyone is going to like you all the time. Don't let something like that keep you down and loose focus. You need to make sure you're in tapped with all your emotions, not just sadness and fear in order to do the trials," Yui encouraged her daughter, before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "good night dear."

"Good night," Umeko said, "are we still going to Dad's home?" H

"We'll see," Yui said before walking out of the room. She looked towards the living room and was surprised to not see Hades there.

"Huh, maybe he's in the bedroom," Yui said to herself, heading to her and Hades's room.

However, Hades wasn't there either.

"Hades?" Yui called out. Where had he gone? Yui didn't remember him saying he was going to leave, do where did he go?

"Maybe he had to talk to Zeus or, catch up with more family " she told her as she laid down,"or maybe he's...," Yui suddenly sat up in fear as she started to worry, "what if Hades went to see Persephone?!" The idea seemed to come into her head from nowhere.

"No, no," she star to tell herself. "No Hades gave up with her! He's with me now and he loves me, genuine love! He wouldn't do that to me! Right?" Suddenly, Yui heard footsteps approaching in the hallway and soon Hades walked in.

"Hello Yui," he said as he walked in, like nothing was wrong.

"Where were you?" Yui asked, "I thought you had come back to the room with us."

"I did, but then I figured I should tell Zeus my plans to take you and Umeko, two mortals, for a visit to the Underworld. He said it was fine, since it's my kingdom, you'll just have to be under my protection."

"Oh, would Zeus have a problem with us visitin?" Yui asked.

"Going to the Underworld is usually a one way trip for mortals," said Hades, "it's usually difficult for mortals to leave once they've entered."

"Oh, I see, I'll make sure Umeko and I stay with you when we're down there," Yui said.

Hades suddenly moved over to her quickly and hug her tight. "I won't let anything happen to you or Umeko while you're down there, I swear."

"Thank you Hades," Yui said hugging him back.

"How could I have thought he was off with his first wife?' She thought ashamed, "Hades wouldn't do that, right?'

* * *

The next day, when Yui and Umeko both woke up and came into the living room, they found Hades waiting there already, dressed in a long black robe, standing tall like a king.

"Good morning you two, feeling ready for today?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," said Yui, "how much more ready could you be to go see the the place of the dead?"

"You should put these on," Hades said, handing each a black robe as well. "It'll be cold down there, these will keep you warm. Plus they'll help any of my servants down there regonize you as my wife and daughter."

"Oh, they're so pretty!" Umeko said as she slipped hers on. She heard a jingle coming from her pockets. "What are these?" She asked as she reached in and pulled out two cold coins.

"Hang on those just in case," Hades explained.

"Just in case of what?" Yui asked, as she felt the coins in her pocket as well.

"You'll see when it happens," said Hades, "let's get going."

The group left the hotel and were greeted by Hermes again with a limo.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Still fulfilling your duty as escort Hermes?" Hades asked as he helped Yui and Umeko in.

"The are some things that even I can't avoid," Hermes said as he got into the driver's seat and took off.

"What was that all about?" Yui asked.

"One of Hermes' job was to escort souls of the dead to the entrance of the underworld," Hades explained.

"I still would have driven you," said Hermes from the driver seat. He drove for along time until he he came to the vast edge of the city. Still he drove down a bumpy road, until finally, they stopped at a dark gloomy looking cave.

"I'll wait here for you," said Hermes.

"Thank you," said Hades as he took Yui and Umeko's hand and slowly led them into the cave and down a long, dark path until they reached a long vast river that glimmer in the dark.

"Is this the river Styx?" Umeko asked as she tried approaching it.

Hades how pulled her back. "Yes," he said, "but don't touch it. You're half mortal and any mortal who touches it will lose their memories."

"How are we to get across then?" Yui asked.

"Ah, here comes our transport," said Hades as a scary looking ferry boat came towards the shore. Rowing the boat was a tall figure with a dark hood and cloak draped over him.

"Who here seeks passage to the after life?" The ferryman asked.

"Charon," Hades said stepping forward.

"Lord Hades, welcome home," Charon said as he bowed to Hades, "please step on."

"This is just a short visit. I'm merely here to show my wife and I around," Hades said as he moved aside to reveal the two of them.

"Oh the little mortal wife and demigod," Charon said.

"Hello," Yui said walking towards the boat.

"Hold it!" Charon snapped, holding his hand up, "you may be the wife ofyou lors, but you're still mortal! And no mortal is allowed to cross for free! That includes your little halfer! Even if she's the daughter of Hades."

"Uh," Yui sputtered.

"I thought as much," said Hades. "Put a gold coins into your mouths on your tongue."

"Uh, sure," said Yui as each did as told.

"Now open, and stick out your tongues," Charon ordered. Yui and Umeko did as told and Charon quickly took the coins.

"Oh to feel gold in my hands again," he said joyfully.

"I only agreed to this because it's been so long since I've been home. Should this happen again, I'll expect them to go for free, understood?" Hades said as he helped Yui and Umeko into the boat.

"We'll see," Charon said, "who knows, the next time I have to carry either one across, it could be a permanent stay."

"It won't," said Umeko.

"We'll see," Charon said as he started to row across.

"I don't like him," Umeko muttered.

"Shh," Hades said.

"I will push you over, along with your moth girl," Charon threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Hades warned.

"If I am granted full godhood, I'll make you pay for that!" Umeko also threat.

"Oh, feisty aren't we?" Charon said, "I'm almost tempted to give you a free ride back, if only to see you fail in your quest and come crawling back to me."

"Charon!" Hades snapped, "not another word or I'll take all your gold, and I mean all!"

"Yes my lord," Charon said as he kept rowing.

"Umeko, it's probably best to not anger anyone who's from your father's world. Yiu never know if you'll need them as an alli," Yui whispered.

"Your mother's right," said Hades, right as the ferry came to the other shore.

"I'll be waiting for you Lord Hades," Charon said.

"Thank you," said Hades, "Yui, Umeko, stay close to me now. There is something dangerous approaching."

"What kind of danger?" Yui asked timidly, clinging to Hades with one hand and Umeko with her other.

A deep growl suddenly started to rise up, slowly getting loud and louder.

Suddenly, three pairs of dark eyes could be seen glowing in the dark.

"Hades, what is that?!" Yui asked, as they all heard footsteps approaching and Ganges could soon be aeen, three pairs of them. All of them started to bark loudly, until a three headed dog came into full view.

"Cerberus," Umeko whispered in awe.

Hades marched right up to the dog, "Cerberus, sit!" He ordered in s firm, loud voice. The three heads all lowered down and sniffed at Hades, before doing as he comanded. "Good dog," said Hades.

He motion for Yui and Umeko to follow him. Both ran right st him. Yui trembled st the sight of the dog.

"Cerberus," Hades said, "this is Yui and Umeko. They are my wife and daughter and should be more or less free to come and go as they see fit. Please remember that!"

Cerberus growled some more, before sniffing at the two of them.

" Good dog," Hades said, throwing each head a steak. The dogs' heads eagerly ate their food.

"Let's go, hurry!" Hades said as he pulled Yui past Cerberus quickly.

Umeko however lingered back, looking at Cerberus with curiosity. She waited and watched for so long that the three heads had time to finish their food. They turned their attention to Umeko, starting to growl again. Umeko stood her grown, not afraid.

"Cerberus, sit!" She ordered, in a similar tone to her father's.

Hades and Yui twirled around fast at her comment.

"Umeko!" Yui shouted in fear.

Cerberus however, once again lowered his three heads and sniffed. He then did as Umeko ordered.

"Good dog," Umeko said before hurrying to join her parents, "did you see that? Did you see what I did?" She asked with glee.

"Umeko, that was very foolish of you! Don't ever reckless like that again!" Hades scolded.

"But, Dad, I'm your daughter, aren't I? I should be able to comand Cerberus right?" Umeko asked.

"I barely can control him," Hades said, "you can't be too careful."

"Sorry Dad," Umeko said.

"Let's go then," said Hades. He led everyone through a vast open area that felt like an eternal autumn wilderness.

After a while, they came upon a grand but gloomy looking palace.

"Well, here it is, my home," Hades said as they came to the entrance, that was open on their own. Hades kept leading Yui and Umeko along, a dimly lit hallway.

"The throne room is just here," Hades said. Before he could open the doors, a door to the side was opened and out stepped three women who looked blind almost. They gave off a fearful vibe.

"Lord Hades, welcome home," they said bowing, "and to you as well Lady Yui and Little Lady Umeko."

"Who are these ladies and how do they know already who we?" Yui asked.

"Well that's simple," said one of the three women.

"We're the three fates," said the second.

"We know everything," said the third.

"Including if Umeko will pass her trials," they all said together.

"You do?" Umeko asked, "am I?"

The fates all laughed.

"We may know all," said the first.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to tell you," said the second.

"You'll have to find out on your own " said the third. They all laughed again before going back inside their room.

"Hey, hey wait!" Umeko shouted as she tried going after them.

"Umeko, don't" Hades said gently pulling her away, "those three will always do as they wish. Not even Zeus can control them."

"Let's just go see your father's throne room," said Yui.

"Alright," said Umeko reluctantly. Hades led them onward until at last they were in a grim room with a huge gray throne in the center. A smaller throne sat next to it.

"So here it is," Hades said as he took a seat on the throne, "what do you think?"

"I think it's fine," Yui said.

"Fine?" Hades said.

"Yes, not too shabby but not too glamorous either. I l kind of like it," said Yui.

Hades smiled at her comment. "I hope you still feel that way onow you're allowed to join me down here," he said.

"Is this where I'm to sit?" Yui asked as she came and stood in front of the smaller throne.

"I supposed," Hades said, "that used to be Persephone's throne."

"Oh," Yui said, not sure if she suddenly wanted to sit there.

"Hey Dad, can I go look at your garden?" Umeko asked looking out a big window.

"Of course," said Hades, "just don't eat anything."

"I won't," Umeko said as she bounded out.

"Umeko, wait," Yui said about to follow her.

However, before she could, Hades stopped her.

"Yui, I want to show you something first," he said. He led her out of the throne room and to another room. Inside was a huge fortune of any kind of treasures one could imagine.

"Wow, is this all yours?" Yui asked looking around at the vast treasures.

"Some, this is just the first room of my treasures," said Hades, "I only brought you in here because of this." He dug through the pile of treasures until he pulled out a purple stone necklace.

"I remember when I first saw this. It was beautiful yet for some reason I didn't think it'd belong on Persephone," he said as he moved towards Yui and draped it around her neck, "but you, I think it is most suitable."

"Thank you Hades," Yui said as she admired the necklace. She could feel Hades's lips kissing at her neck.

"This could become your permanent home you know Yui," he whispered, "should Umeko pass. Do you think you could handle it?"

"Yes," Yui said as she turned around to see Hades's face, "as long as I am with you, I am happy." She leaned up and kissed Hades passionately.

Hades returned the kiss eagerly.

* * *

Hermes waited patiently like he promised at the limo for Yui, Hades and Umeko to return.

He didn't seem to notice or care about the figure watching from the trees nearby.

The figured kept moving closer, focusing on the entrance to the underworld.

Suddenly another hand came down on their shoulder, making the figure jump.

"Persephone, you shouldn't be here," Apollo said kindly as he pulled her away.

"I know, I just couldn't help it," said Persephone, :I don't know why either. Ever since Hades came back and I saw him, I've been feeling so confused!" She turned around to clung to Apollo, crying.

Apollo held her close.

"It'll be okay, you'll see," Apollo tried to comfort her, "I'm mean it's not like you're still in love with Hades right?" He heard Persephone pause at crying at that. "You don't, do you Pers-Pers?"

"I don't know!" Persephone cried as she startedto cry again.

"Oh dear. I don't think Demeter will like to hear that," Apollo said as he kept trying to comfort Persephone.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Umeko walked out into the gloomy garden, mostly consisting of weeping willows and whispering poplars with dead brown grass that crackled whenever she stepped on them.

The only thing that stood out was a small tree tuck off to the side that grew pomegranate fruit. A staggly bearded man was tending it. He turned around at the sound of Umeko's footsteps.

"Hmm, never seen a living mortal walk so bodly around the garden of Hades," he said.

"I'm Umko, Hades's daughter," said Umeko.

"Oh, the little demigod," said the Gardner, "I take it this means your father has finally returned to his domain."

"Yes, he's with my mother at the moment," Umeko said.

"Is she? The fame mortal who actually fell in love with the Lord of the dead willingly," said the Gardner. He plucked a pomegranate from the tree, "the last time the master took a wife, I remember, I tempted her with this so she could never fully leave him. I wonder if I will have to try again for our Lord sake, even if she is a mortal."

"I don't think that's right," said Umeko, "please don't."

The Gardner smiled, "I will gladly obay the comand of my lord Hades's daughter," he said.

"You'd be wasting your time and fruit anyway!"

Umeko turned around back towards the palace where she could see one of the three fates looking out a window at her. Umeko could hear her and the other two laugh.

She ran over to the window quickly, "what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, "are my parents going to stay together?"

"Think we should tell her ladies?" The fate asked her sisters.

"No!" All three laughed.

"Hey!" Umeko tried to shout right as the window was shut in her face. She groaned mad, "I don't think I like those three very much!"

"Don let them get to you," said the Gardner, "usually, it's best to just ignore them. They only tell what you wish to know if it's absolutely important."

"Hmm," Umeko muttered.

"Umeko?" Hades asked as he came outside along with Yui.

"Lord Hades," the Gardner said as he quickly hurried over to his masterand bowed, "welcome home my lord."

"Thank you," said Hades, "thank you for your loyal services in my absence."

"And you, I welcome you as well Lady Yui. I hope I have the privilege of refering to you as my mistress."

"Uh, thank you," said Yui kindly.

"I see you gave her the purple necklace Lord Hades, it looks fitting on her," said the Gardner.

"Thank you, again," said Yui.

"We should go, mortals shouldn't stay here too long," said Hades.

"Good luck to you and your daughter Lord Hades," the Gardner said as the family left.

"He's the only nice guy I met down here," Umeko said as trailed behind her parents.

"Don't be too trusting with people down here Umeko," said Hades.

When they reached the edge of the Underworld, they were once again greeted by Cerberus, who growled at them.

"Cerberus!" Hades snapped at him, making the dog move away.

Umeko looked back towards the dog who was giving her a dark evil look.

"Good dog Cerberus," she said softly.

At that Cerberus start to look surprised and even lowered his three heads again to sniff at her again.

'I wonder if this means he trusts me,' she thought.

* * *

Apollo kept hugging and comforting Persephone as she cried over her confusion. Suddenly he heard some movemen and looked towards the entrance to the underworld where Hades, Yui and Umeko were coming out.

"Apollo what's wrong?" Persephone asked. She turned her head and saw the family coming out. "Oh, Styx!" She said as she and Apollo kept back a little. "I can't believe he took them to the underworld like that! His wife is mortal for all sakes!"

"Well it is his kingdom, and he can do as he sees fit," said Apollo.

"Is that woman wearing the purple necklace?!" Persephone asked, "I remember Hades tried showing it to me and, and it just didn't look good on me! Now he's given it to her?!"

"Pers-Pers, shh," Apollo whispered, "it's his right after all. You need to stop worrying about it. Hades gave you up, and that's what you wanted, right? Stop tormenting yourself, especially if your mother finds out."

"I know, but I, I shall go!" Persephone said sadly as she ran off. The trees closed in around her to keep Apollo from following.

Apollo sighed before looking back at the limo right as it was taking off. He was actually glad they hadn't noticed him and Persephone watching them. He was just about to leave when he happened to see an owl sitting in a nearby tree.

"Did you need something Ant-Ant?" He asked the owl.

"Apollo, can you meet me at the hotel?"

* * *

Yui kept looking at her necklace, gently touching it with her fingers.

"I almost feel guilty wearing this," she said softly.

"Well don't, you're more than worthy to wear it," said Hades.

"I like it," said Umeko.

"Thank you," Yui said.

"Well, here we are," said Hermes when the car came to a stop.

"Thank you Hermes," said Yui as everyone climbed out.

"No problem what so ever," said Hermes, about to take off again, only to suddenly seem like he saw something through his rear view mirror.

"I wonder how long he's been waiting for me," he said with a smirk as he slowly crawled out.

"Hermes, what are you doing?" Hades asked.

"Nothing," said Hermes with a smirk.

"That's usually code for something," said Hades.

"You'd be right," said Hermes, chuckling. He dashed around the car before getting back in and driving off, "see you folks later!"

"What did he do?" Yui asked.

"Oh come on!" They all heard Loki shout. They looked behind them to see him standing in the hotel driveway in nothing but his underwear.

"He's too fast! It's not fair!" Loki complained.

Umeko couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Loki's state, that she tried focusing on that emotion to try and create some clothes.

"Now why am I in a dress?!" Loki shouted looking down at himself now in a bright pink dress.

"Sorry Loki, this was the best I could do since I was too busy focusing on my humor emotion," said Umeko.

"It's better than standing around in your underwear," said Yui.

"Can you keep it up until I'm inside my room?" Loki asked sheet as he awkwardly walked back into the hotel followed by the family.

"That shouldn't be too hard, considering how funny this is," Umeko said.

"So the student has turned on her teacher?" Loki asked.

"Could it be you can dish it out, but can't take it in Lord Loki?"

"Athena," Umeko said when she saw the goddess of wisdom sitting in the lobby with Apollo.

"Who asked you Lady?" Loki asked.

Athena got up and circled around Loki, examining his dress, "is this your doing Umeko?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hermes stole Loki's clothes so, I when all I could focus on was humor, I created a dress to cover him," Umeko explained.

"And that's how your powers work?" Athena asked, "I'd love to see more."

"You can do that once I've made it safe to my room," said Loki moving towards the elevator, "let's go twerp."

"Right, coming," said Umeko running after him, laughing.

"Then come back down, I want to see more of your powers," said Athena.

"Yes Athena," said Umeko.

"What are you trying to do with Umeko's powers exactly?" Yui asked.

"Just seeing if I can offer up some advice for how to use them," said Athena.

"You know, I bet Tsukito has all sorts of notes about Little Fae's powers. Let me go see. I'll go see!" Apollo offered as he dashed off.

Athena watched him run off before he walked over to Yui and Hades.

"What an unique necklace you have there Aunt Yui," she said.

"Thank you, it was a gift from Hades from the underworld," said Yui.

"I had orginally got it for Persephone, but it just didn't seem to fit," said Hades.

"Yes, this seems to match you better," said Athena, "maybe it's because you actually love my uncle."

"Love?" Yui asked. She gently touched the necklace again. "I supposed that's a theory."

"I'd believe it," Aphrodite said walking into the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked.

"Just wanting to see if Lord Balder is doing okay during his stay in Greece," said Aphrodite.

"I don't think he needs help from you," said Hades.

Just then Apollo, Tsukito, Takeru and Umeko came back into the lobby. Takeru was carrying Umeko on his back and Umeko was telling Takeru about Loki latest run-in with Hermes. Takeru was laughing hard.

"Next time, get me a picture will ya?" he asked.

"You got it!" Umeko said, "I almost wonder if I can recreat the image it." She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, "think humor, think humor," she said to herself.

"Umeko don't do that," Yui tried to stop her daughter. Athena held up her hand.

"I'd like to see this if that's alright," she said.

"Huh?" Yui asked.

"Think humor, think humor," Umeko kept saying over and over again. Soon a flickering image of Loki in his dress appeared next to her. Takeru laughed some more.

"That's just great," he cheered.

"Fascinating," Athena said as she walked around the image. She put her hand through it, "not too solid though, is it?"

"I have a theory that the more she focuses on a certain emotion or more than one emotion, the stronger and more durable the image will be," Tsukito said walking over next to Athena. He handed her, his notebook, "I've written down everything we've learned about Umeko's powers."

"And when he says everything, he means everything," said Takeru.

"Amazing, just amazing," Athena said reading it over, "you pay so much attention to detail Lord Tsukito. I've away been fainted with Japan's highly evolved intellect. And to think I've met someone else who seems to understand wisdom the same way I do."

"Thank you very much Lady Athena," Tsukito said.

"Oh god, don't tell me Bro's got himself a little crush on this chic," Takeru muttered.

"Anyway, Umeko, may I please see more of your powers in actions?" Athena asked.

"Sure, where?" Umeko asked, "can we bring the Norse Gods and Dionysus? They are all my mentors too after all."

"Oh yes, let's definitely bring Balder!" Aphrodite said excitedly.

"Who said you were even coming?" Takeru asked.

"Oh come on! Apollo, you think I should come right? I mean love is an emotion and I am goddess of love aren't I?" Aphrodite asked. She gave Apollo a pleading look.

"Well, it might not hurt to have her tag along," he said.

"But I have a teacher for love," said Umeko, "it's Bal...," Hades quickly covered her mouth.

"Balder's been teaching herabout love?" Aphrodite said happily, "that settles it, I'm coming!"

"You can come if you promise to stay out of the way and not harass Balder," Hades said.

"Yay!" Aphrodite cheered.

* * *

"This should be the perfect spot for your demonstration," Athena said stand in a big open field, with Umeko, her parents, her teachers and Aphrodite.

"What would you like to see first Athena?" Umeko asked.

"Anyone you want dear," Athena said.

"I'd love to see love," said Aphrodite as she tried cozing up next to Balder, "don't you think?"

"Uh," Balder sputtered.

"Aphrodite, what did I say? Don't make me tell Hephaestus and or Ares," Hades warned.

"Oh Hades," Aphrodite whined.

"You know, seeing you interact with Balder, actually makes me feel sad, like Balder's unhappy," said Umeko. As she thought this, she closed her eyes and suddenly a wind picked up. Umeko tired gliding it towards Aphrodite and Balder. The wind didn't seem to bother Balder, but it seemed to blow Aphrodite away from him.

"Oh my hair!" She cried, "I got to go fix this!"

"Good riddance," said Loki, "she's almost worse than Hermes."

"Thank you Umeko," said Balder.

* * *

Umeko continue to show her powers until she had gone through all the emotions.

"I'm very impressed," Athena said to Yui and Hades. However both parents noticed she looked nervous.

"Something wrong Athena?" Hades asked.

"I noticed Umeko seems to need to take time to focus on her emotions in order to make them work well," said Athena. "During the trials she may not have time for something like that. She needs to be able to access them right away."

"She has before, in crisis," Yui said.

"I feel she needs to be quick even in none crises situations, she needs more time to practice," said Athena.

"Well luckily Demeter was vague on when she was going to start the trials. So maybe she will have more time to practice," said Hades.

"Ha!"

"Oh no!" Hades moaned as he, Yui and Athena all turned around to see Demeter walking towards them.

"Demeter, what are you doing here?" Athena asked.

"Dem, you're not trying to cause trouble are you?" Apollo asked as he ran over to the group as well.

"Hades, you made my daughter cry today!" Demeter snapped.

"Uh-oh," said Apollo.

"What? Yui asked, looking at Hades, "what is she talking about?"

"I have no idea! What's wrong with Persephone?" Hades asked.

"She said she saw you with her, giving her gifts and showing off your love in front of her! It hurt her!" Demeter yelled.

"What, when did that happened?" Yui asked.

"They didn't know Per was even watching them!" Apollo said.

"What?" Yui said, still confused.

"That's what I was tryingto tell her!" Persephone said running up behind her mother, "Mother please!"

"I promised you, didn't I? I promiseI wouldn't let him hurt you again! So!" Demeter shoved Hades and Yui aside, making sure to cast a glare at Hades as she past him and marched towards Umeko. "You!" She shouted.

"Ah!" Umeko cried when she saw Demeter coming. Immediately, for some reason a spear appeared in her hand.

"Calm down, I'm just here to tell you something. Tomorrow your trials officially start!" Demeter declared.

"They do?" Umeko said in shock.

"Demeter, she's not ready. Please give her more time to prepare!" Athena begged.

"No! I control these trials and I say they start tomorrow. Report to my old temple at the top of the hill near Olympus! And be prepared!"

"Miss Demeter, please, give us some more time!" Yui pleaded.

"Yes Mother, don't be cruel!" Persephone begged.

"It's okay Mom, really!" Umeko said. She gave Demeter a stern look, "I, Umeko, daughter of Hades am not afraid! I'm ready for my trials!"

"Bold talk, let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is," said Demeter.

"Bring it on!" Umeko shouted.

"You, call me crazy, but I think she's ready," said Dionysus.

"She better be," Loki, "I for one don't want to see all that work go to waste."


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Demeter," Athena said walking over to her, "may I please insist you wait on this? I think Umeko needs more time to practice and prepare."

"Athena, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," said Demeter, "besides, Zeus agreed with me that she's ready."

"Then may I make one simple request/suggestion?" Athena asked with a sigh.

"And that is?" Demeter asked.

"Let at least one of her mentors go along on the trials," Athena said, "it'd probably be good to at least let the girl have some moral support."

Demeter looked towards the other visiting gods, as well as Apollo and Dionysus, "I supposed it couldn't hurt. But not those two!" She pointed at her own kind, "they can't help, at least for now."

"Hmm, fine," said Dionysus.

"But why?" Apollo asked "I'd like to know why."

"I have my reason! Don't argue with me Apollo!" Demeter snapped before turning her attention to Yui and Hades, "you two as well are not allowed to get involved! I don't even want you to help escort her to the temple, understand!"

"Why?" Yui asked, "shouldn't we as her parents be allowed to see what she's going through?"

"Shouldn't a parent also be allowed to know if someone's interested in marrying her daughter?" Demeter asked in a taunt towards Hades.

Hades took a deep breath, "we'll respect your wishes and not intervene," he promised, "that is unless we have reason to fear for her safety."

"Fair enough, I supposed," Demeter said with a sneer, "let's go Persephone."

"Yes Mother," Persephone said running after her. Yui noticed her looking in Hades's direction as she walked off. She also noticed Athena and Apollo sharing a look and going after the pair.

"I wonder what that's all about," she asked out loud.

"I'm curious too," Hades said, "I'll go find out."

"You're going after them?" Yui asked slightly worried, since the group include Persephone, "don't be too long. In fact why don't I go with you?" She hurried past Hades herself after the group.

"Yui?" Hades asked confused as he chased after her.

"Mom? Dad?" Umeko asked confused as her parents hurried off.

"Don't worry, they'll be back," Dionysus said.

"Hmm," said Umeko.

"Anyway, who's ready for tomorrow?! Ready to kick butt Kid!" Takeru shouted, giving her a high-five.

"Heck yeah!" Umeko said.

"I think it would be wise though, to remember what your father said, and stay humble," Balder reminded her.

"Right," said Umeko, "it seems lately , I've been getting more cocky over the fact that I'm Hades's daughter."

"Yeah that happens sometimes with demigods," Dionysus said softly, "but don't worry kid, you're not fully gone yet."

"Right, I just have to stay humble, like Dad's always said," Umeko told herself.

* * *

Yui and Hades traveled swiftly, trying to catch up with the group.

"I don't think I'm being too unresonable," they suddenly heard Demeter going on, "you think Hera was sweet and kind to Hercules when she issued his trials?"

"Demeter, we're just worried you're going to lose focus on your quest for revenge," said Athena.

"Yeah Dem-Dem, you're usual so nice," said Apollo, "remember when you were the only one that first helped Psyche for her trials."

"Who's Psyche?" Yui asked.

"Come closer and we'll tell you," Athena suddenly said looking in their direction.

"Ah!" Yui screamed.

"It's alright Fae, come on," Apollo encouraged, motioning them to join the others.

"Perhaps you should tell her about Psyche Mother," Persephone said. Demeter grunted.

"She was a mortal who was born so beautiful that many people considered her the second Aphrodite. Naturally, the real Aphrodite didn't like that. So much in fact that she arrange for her son to, Eros, to make her fall in love with a horrible creature of some sort. However, Eros instead fell in love with her and married her in secret, making sure to keep his identity from her hidden so his mother wouldn't find out. That didn't last long though because Psyche's curiosity of her husband's identity got the better of her and she eventually decided to find out who he really was.

So one night, Psyche secretly lit a candle while her husband slept and discovered it was Eros. After getting over her shock of the matter, she accidentally woke Eros who was so upset his wife betrayed him that he left, intending to never see her again. In desperation, Psyce cried out for help, and, and I heard her cries, took pity on her and decided to help her."

"You did?" Yui asked in shock, "you honestly helped her?"

"Yes," Demeter admitted reluctantly, "though in my defense, I had no reason to begrudge the woman. Anyway, I told her to go talk to the real Aphrodite to see what she could do to not only earn her grace back, but also gain Eros' love back. So Aphrodite set up her own trials for the woman to do. And in each one I offered up advice to help pass them. I even convinced Zeus to let his eagle help at one point."

"You also helped her figure out how she needed to come to the underworld to get something from me Mother," Persephone reminded her.

"Yes I know," Demeter replied, "however, it still took a toll on her that she nearly died. It was just lucky for her, Eros still loved her so much that he decided to forgive her and went looking for her. He found her in time and saved her from death. And even Aphrodite had to admit Psyche really seemed to love her son, so she gave up on her grudge and Zeus granted her godhood so she could live with Eros forever."

"Oh, wow, and you helped with that?" Yui asked, "you really are a good person huh?"

"I should hope so!" Demeter snapped at her, "why do you think I agree to allow five of your daughter's mentors to help her? It's just I don't like him, your husband!" She pointed her finger at Hades, "and I probably never will!"

Apollo, Athena and Persephone all sighed.

"I guess that's unavoidable," Yui said calmly, "however, I'm not asking you to like him, just to know Umeko will treated fair in the trials."

"Life's not always fair Mortal," Demeter replied before continuing on her way.

"Hades, I'm sorry," Persephone said. She surprised everyone by hugging him good bye before going after her mother.

"She hugged me," Hades said surprised.

"Yes, she did," Yui said in slight jealousy, "why did she hug you? I thought you said she didn't even really care about you anymore?"

"Well, it could have been a just a sympathy hug. She's still a nice person," Hades defended.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Fae," said Apollo.

"Hmm," Yui muttered. She made an effort to reach over and squeeze Hades's hand, as if to claim him fully as her husband.

* * *

Umeko woke up the next morning bright and early. She dressed quickly in a long pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt, trying her best to look professional for what was going to happen today.

She marched out of her room with her head held high, about to walk out of the suite, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Umeko!"

The girl turned around and saw her parents standing next to their bedroom door, still in their pajamas.

"What are you...," Yui started to ask.

"Just go back to sleep Mom, you too Dad. I'll be fine, I'll see you tonight for dinner okay?" Umeko said.

"Um, alright," said Yui, "do you want to take something with you to eat?"

"No, I think I'll be okay, please don't worry about me okay?" Umeko said as she walked out the door.

"Good luck Umeko," said Yui as she and Hades watched their only child dissappear out of the suite. Yui turned and hugged Hades tight.

"Don't, the first trial's always the easiest," he told her as a means of comfort.

* * *

When Umeko came to the lobby, she saw her five mentors walking into the lobby.

"A little late, aren't ya kid?" Takeru asked.

"Just had to say goodbye to Mom and Dad," Umeko said.

"Hmm, yeah it's not always easy watching your kid possibly for off to their death," said Loki.

"Don't joke like that Loki," Thor warned.

"Let's just go," Balder said.

"Yeah," Takeru said. He knelt down and indicated for Umeko to climb on his back.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood," Umeko said softly as she headed to the hotel door.

"Damn, she really is taking this seriously," Takeru said as the others headed out as well.

One outside, they saw Hermes waitingfor them with his car.

"Hey, all set Umeko?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Yes, thank you Hermes," Umeko said as she climbed into the car.

"If it means anything, I think you're going to do just fine today," Hermes said.

"Thank you Hermes," said Umeko.

"Hmm," Hermes sighed, "poor kid, think she was being led off to be executed."

"Move, you're in the way," Loki said trying to push him out of the way.

"Oh I am, am I?" Hermes said. Next thing Loki knew, the car pulled away from him, causing him to trip and fall, right into a puddle. "Is that better?"

Loki groaned mad, "I swear!" He shouted. He could hear Takeru laughing behind him

"I am liking this guy so much!" He said.

"Can we please get going?" Umeko asked, poking her head out of the car, "I don't want to be late on my day and makeDemeter more angry at me."

"Yes, that would be best to avoid on the first day," said Tsukito. The five quickly climbed in and Hermes drove off.

The ride to Umeko's old temple was quite. Umeko did her best to keep looking calm and serious.

"Wonder what the first thing is going to be," said Takeru.

"Perhaps Miss Demeter will allow a practical trial first.

"Doubtful," said Tsukito

"I don't want a practice round anyway," said Umeko, "I just want to get this done and over with."

"That'd probably be for the best," said Thor.

"Well, here we are," Hermes suddenly the car came to a stop. As Umeko climbed out of the car, she could see the ruins of an acient temple at the top of a steep grassy hill.

"Umeko, do you want to hold one of our hands?" Balder offered.

"No thanks, at least not now," said Umeko. She took a deep breath and marched towards the top of the hill. The others followed fast behind.

When the group reached the top and slowly walked into the temple, they saw Demeter was already there, laying on a couch looking out at the opposite end.

"Demeter?" Umeko spoke up, trying to get her attention.

"Do you know the history of this temple?" Demeter asked without turning around, "mortals built it for me in an attempt to please me after I went into my first case of deep sorrow over loosing my daughter, to your father! Too bad it brought me little comfort."

"That's nice, but the kid's not here for a history lesson," said Takeru. At that Demeter finally turned her head to look at the group.

"Yes, I supposed so," she said. She stood up gracefully and looked at Umeko. "Tell me, are you feeling nervous without two of your teachers here? The two whom you are related to?"

"No, I know they are sending me their support through thoughts and love," said Umeko.

"Let's hope so, since your first task involves one of them," said Demeter.

"But you said they can't get involved!" Takeru quickly pointed out.

"To help yes," Demeter said, "do you know just what God Apollo is?"

"He's the God of light and music," said Umeko.

"Oh good, so you do know about Apollo's love of music," said Demeter,."do you know what his favorite instrument is?"

"No, can't say I do," said Umeko.

"Honesty, a good trait," said Demeter, "it's a lyre actually."

"Was does that have to do with anything?" Takeru asked.

"Simple, I want Umeko to take Apollo's prized lyre from him with him knowing and bring it back to me."

"You want me to steal from Apollo?! But he's always been my friend!' Umeko argued.

"Then let's hope he doesn't figure out you're the one who's taken it," said Demeter, "that is if you don't think you can even do it. In which case, just go back home to Japan with your mortal mother and Hades, and live out your life like any other mortal until you die and never get to be with your father again. I'm sure mother will understand why she can't be with your father anymore."

"Very well," Umeko reluctantly agreed, "where can I find Apollo's lyre?"

"I suggest you check his temple at Delphi, it's one of his personal favorites," Demeter, "and you better hurry, because I expect it before sundown."

"Alright, let's get going then," said Takeru. He and Balder grabbed Umeko and started to lead her down the hill.

Umeko barely seem to realize what was happening as the two walked her down the hill. All she could think about was the idea of having to lie and steal from Apollo, someone who has always been her and her mother's friend. She hoped if Apollo discovered what she was about to do, he could learn to forgive her for it.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yui didn't seem too interested in eating the food in front of her. Neither did Hades, who kept looking out towards the big bay window. However he managed to cast a glance back towards Yui.

"Not hungry?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry, no," Yui said, "I keep wondering about Umeko and if she's safe in whatever trial she's doing right now."

"I'm sure she's fine for now," Hades tried to assure her, "I doubt even Demeter would give her something too hard for the first trial."

"You think?" Yui asked.

"I can almost guarantee," said Hades, though it was almost obvious that he wasn't too sure about it himself.

"Hey," he suddenly said, 'why don't I show you around Greece? Just the two of us? You might as well know more about the land."

"Sure, I'd like that!" Yui said, a small smile coming to her face. She leaned over and kissed Hades,"let me go get ready and we can go."

"No problem," Hades said as he gathered up the dishes.

Before long, the two were heading down to the lobby holding hands gently.

"Wait here, I'll take care of the transportation," Hades said giving Yui a quick kiss and hurrying outside, leaving Yui alone in the lobby.

Yui stood where Hades left her, still smiling and looking around casually.

As she scanned around, she happened to notice someone siting behind a big potted plant trying to avoid looking towards her.

Curious, Yui slowly walked over towards the person in question. "Um, excuse me?" She started to ask, only to have one of the branches from the tree shoot out in front of her.

"What the?" Yui said as she tried pushing the plant out of her way. As she did, she noticed the person behind it trying to get up and move away.

"Wait!" Yui called out as she hurried after the person, "I just wanted to ask...,"

The person in question however kept hurrying away towards the exit. Just as they reached the door, the person accidently bumped into Hades as he came back in.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hades said as he looked down at the person, "I'm prone to bad luck and, wait, Persephone?"

"Persephone?!" Yui said as she came up to the pair. Persephone looked back at her with a look of fear and upset.

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked.

"I, just, I," Persephone sputtered to find a suitable answer.

"You really shouldn't be here. I doubt your mother will be happy if she finds out you were here," said Hades.

"I, I know, I just," Persephone kept fishing around for a response.

"You really shouldn't be here," Yui said as she walked over to Hades and took his hands, almost as if trying to show she was Hades's wife now, "and besides, we're going out now."

"Oh, are you? I'm sorry, I'll just let you be then," Persephone said as she finally dashed out of the hotel.

"Persephone, wait!" Hades called out. Yui felt a tug in her arm of Hades actually acting like he wanted to run after her.

"Hades," she in slight desperation, trying to remind him of her existence.

Hades looked back at her quickly, "sorry, let's just go."

"Sure," said Yui. She gripped Hades's hand tight as they exist the hotel together. Outside was a nice but at the same time scary looking black car in the driveway that Hades's opened the door for Yui.

"What is this?" Yui asked as she got in.

"My chariot, in a different form," said Hades.

"Oh like what Apollo and Dionysus did to their chariots on the camping trip?" Yui asked.

"Exactly," said Hades as he got into the driver's seat and took off.

Yui smiled and started to relax. However, her good feeling seemed to go away quickly as she seemed to notice a green car following them. She wasn't 100% sure if it was or not. If it was though, she had a bad gut feeling about who it was driving the car.

'Why can't she just leave us alone?" Yui thought as she tried ignoring the car in the hopes she was just being paranoid about the car.

* * *

Umeko kept holding Balder and Takeru's hands as everybody headed back down the hill to the waiting car.

Hermes was leaning against it reading some sort of magazine.

"Hey, so where to?" He asked as the group approached.

"To Apollo's temple of Delphi" said Tsukito.

"Really?" Hermes said, sounding surprised, "I thought Demeter said she didn't want him involved."

"Can you just take us there or not?" Loki snapped annoyed.

"You know, call this an intuition, but you probably shouldn't have said that," Thor whispered. Right as he did, he seemed to dissappear, along with everybody else, besides Loki.

"What the?" Loki said in confusion before looking towards the limo where Hermes sat in the driver seat with a smirk on his face.

"I'll just take everyone else and leave you here. Good luck getting home!" He said, giving him a salute and driving off.

"Hey!" Loki shouted as the car left him behind. He groaned mad before heading back up the hill himself back towards Demeter's temple. As he came up and looked around to get his barings, he started to hear a soft voice.

"This just has to work, it just has to!"

Loki followed the voice when he happened to come across Demeter still sitting inside her temple.

"If I get her to steal from all the gods, it'll be real easy to turn them all against her and keep hating her for all eternity, even if they don't get immortality."

'So that's her game,' Loki thought as he backed away before Demeter could see her.

* * *

"Hermes, please don't do this," Balder pleaded as they drove away fast from Demeter's temple and Loki, "please go back for Loki."

"I will," Hermes assured him, "maybe Ina 100 years or so."

"Umeko may need him as a guide in her first trial. It might be wise to go back for him," Thor tried to argue.

"What help could he bring?" Takeru asked," I'd say leave him. The kid's better off without him around."

"Well it's her call," Hermes said, "if she wants to go back for him, I'll do it right away."

"Umeko, do you wish to go back for Loki?" Tsukito asked looking at her. Umeko didn't reply but instead seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Umeko?" Tsukito tried asking again.

"Huh?" Umeko finally responded.

"Do you want to go back for Loki or not?" Takeru asked.

"Where did we leave Loki?" Umeko asked.

"Back at Demeter's temple," said Balder.

"Oh really? Well I guess we should go back for him," said Umeko.

"You got it," Hermes said as he turned the car around in a split second and headed back.

"Umeko, are you really upset about having to steal from Apollo?" Balder asked.

"He's my friend, how could I do something so mean to him?" Umeko asked.

"I'm sure that you will be given a chance to either explain and or return his lyre," Tsukito assured her.

"I hope so," Umeko said.

* * *

Loki had just gotten to the bottom of the hill from Demeter's temple when Hermes's limo pulled up and seemed to accidentally run over his foot.

"Ah!" Loki shouted.

Hermes lowered his window, "oh there you are, what happened to you?" He asked.

"Like you care," Loki said as he got into the car. "Took you guys long enough to come back for me!" He snapped.

"Sorry, we came back as fast as we could," Umeko said. She wasn't really looking at him as she spoke, instead just gazing out the window.

"You uh still feeling nervous about stealing from the dork?" He asked.

"What gave me away?" Umeko asked.

"Kid you're looking at this all the wrong way. Don't look at this like committing a crime, look at as playing a joke," Loki suggested.

"A joke?" Umeko asked.

"Yeah, it'll be funny," Loki said, "have fun with it."

"I guess," Umeko said, trying to focus on turning the trial into a joke like Loki suggested.

Soon the group arraived at the temple of Delphi. Lots of people were there as well touring the structure.

"This doesn't look like much," Takeru said.

"That's because that's because you have to use the special way in," Hermes said, "follow me, I'll let you in. The rest is up to you," Hermes said. He led them towards the back of the temple, where a sign stood saying no trespassing. Hermes gently tapped the sign and and not only did it dissappear but a whole new door appeared.

"A little trick only us Olympians can do," Hermes explained, "go ahead."

"Um, okay," Umeko said, moving towards the door. She stopped and turned around, "any of you guys coming with me?"

"Probably only one of us should go, less we risk unintentionally helping and adding to more to Umeko's labors," Tsukito suggested.

"I'll go," Loki quickly offered stepping forward.

"The door will remain open as long as I'm here, so you should be able to make it out no problem," Hermes made sure to mention as Loki and Umeko headed further into the door.

Loki and Umeko walked down a hallway until they came to big open area that looked amazing and beautiful. There were vast white couches with golden footstool, white curtains waving in the breeze surrounded by white clouds by all the openings. Also lots of different musical instruments set up with musical stands.

Apollo himself was sitting by an opening with his back to them, an it sounded like he was playing something. Next to him, Artemis happened to be sitting watching Apollo play while sharpening her sword.

"Maybe you'll get to help later on down the road or something," Umeko heard Artemis say.

"Maybe," Apollo said, "but that's not what I'm also worried about. I'm worried about Fae, Hades and Persephone."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah why?" Umeko asked out loud. At that Artemis looked up to the sound of her voice.

"Oh, looks like we have some visitors," she said standing up, "how did you get in here?"

"Little Fae?!" Apollo said as he too stood up. In his hands he held his lyre, "oh what are you doing here? What are you doing here? Did Demi say I could help after all?"

'Uh, well kind of," Umeko said.

"Oh goody!" Apollo said as he hung his lyre up with great detail. "What do you need me for?"

"Uh," Umeko sputtered trying to think of something. She looked at Loki for guidance. Loki merely smiled at her with a confident smile, "it has to do with music."

"Ah, that I can definitely help you with! I have every music in existence!" Apollo said.

"Where can you show me some?" Umeko asked.

"Absolutely!" Apollo said, "just give me a second and I'll get some more out. In the meantime, feel free to look over some I already have out." He dissappeared into a vast darkness.

"Like this one?" Loki asked walking over to where Apollo had hung his lyre. He was just about to touch it when Artemis immediately stood in front of him.

"Don't even think about even touching this thing. It's my brother's prized possession," she said in a serious tone.

"Sorry," Loki said backing away.

"Do you play anything?" Umeko asked.

"Nah, music is my brother's thing," said Artemis, "you want to talk to someone like that you should talk to the Muses."

"Who?" Umeko asked.

"Eh, goddess of the arts. Apollo taught them everything they know about music, art, you name it," Artemis explained.

"I wonder if I could get them to help as well," Umeko said quickly, "I don't suppose you could go find them?"

Artemis eyed the girl looking suspicious, "I guess I could go find them. They're usually on call if it has something to do with Apollo. Be right back." She too dissappeared down a dark hallway, "don't touch anything," she made sure to warn before fully gone.

"Oh boy," said Umeko as she finally walked over to the lyre.

"It's now or never kid," Loki said.

"Okay, it's a joke, just a joke," Umeko said as she concentrated on her joking emotion and an identical lyre appeared. Umeko carefully took Apollo's down and put the fake one in its place.

"Does it do anything when you play it?" Loki asked.

"What?" Umeko asked.

"Make it do something funny when Apollo plays it so it'll be more of a joke," Loki explained.

"Joke, joke," Umeko muttered as she tried thinking about a joke.

"I found some you might like!" Apollo said suddenly coming back, holding several instruments.

Umeko quickly hid the lyre behind her back. "That's great Apollo. Say could you try playing your lyre for me real fast? I'd love to hear it for inspection."

"Oh of course," said Apollo walking over to his lyre and took it down.

As he did, Loki and Umeko slowly started to back away towards the way they had come in.

"This is my most prized instrument you know," Apollo said as he plucked one of the strings.

Instead of a lovely sound coming from it, a pig snort came out.

"Huh?" Apollo said. He tried plucking a string again and this time a cow mooning came out.

"What is going on?!" Apollo said as he kept trying to play the fake lyre and instead kept getting animal sounds from them. It was so funny it actually made Umeko laugh.

"Little Fae, you didn't," Apollo started to say as he turned around to the sound of Umeko's laugher. At that, Loki and Umeko raced out of the the temple all together.

"Little Fae? Loki?" Apollo called out when he realized he was all alone.

"I found the muses," Artemis said coming back into the temple along with several other young women. "Where'd the kid go?"

"I don't know, but listen to this," Apollo said playing his animal sounding lyre.

"What the?" Artemis said, "that's not your lyre!"

"But then what happened to mine?!" Apollo, "what happened to it?"

"What if, what if one of your friends took it?!" Artemis said.

"Loki and Umeko?!" Apollo, "no, they wouldn't steal from me, would they?!"


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Loki and Umeko were practically running as they came to the entrance where Hermes and their friends were waiting.

"Let's go, let's go!" Umeko shouted as they ran out.

"Did you get it?" Takeru asked.

"Get what?" Hermes asked as he moved away from the door, making it dissappear and the no trespassing sign reappearing.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go!" Umeko shouted. Everybody ran off after her.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Hermes asked as he managed to by pass everyone and beat them all to the car.

"I just have to get back to Demeter's temple, that's all!" Umeko insisted as she dived into the car. Everyone else piled in as well.

"Okay, I guess,' Hermes said as he took his place behind the wheel and took off.

"So," Thor said, making sure to shut the barrier between the front and back of the limo, "did you manage to get it?"

"Yes," Umeko said, pulling out Apollo's lyre, "and it wasn't easy."

"Yeah, but you managed to get Apollo good with it," Loki said giggling.

"I hope Apollo doesn't get too mad at me about it," said Umeko, gently strumming it.

"Oh don't worry, he won't in the end," Loki assured her.

"You think so?' Umeko asked.

"I have a hunch," said Loki. An air of confidence was swooping all around him as he spoke.

"Um, okay then," said Umeko.

* * *

Yui watched the sights and sounds of Greece as Hades drive past. It was so beautiful everywhere she looked, however, she seemed to be distracted every now and then by the sight of the green car behind them. It hadn't stopped followed them since they left the hotel. No matter how much Yui had tried to ignore it, it seemed to keep popping up.

Suddenly, she felt the car come to a stop.

"We're here," Hades said, getting out of the car.

Yui followed and realized they were at some sort of dock.

"Where are we at?" She asked.

"Oh this isn't the final destination," Hades said, "we need to get on a boat."

"A boat?" Yui repeated as Hades led her down towards the docks. Yui looked up at Hades confused as they walked. But as she did, she also couldn't help noticed the green car that had been following him seemed to be park in the parking lot near their own car.

'This cannot be my imagination!' Yui thought, right as Hades started to lead her down a certain dock that was deserted by both people and boats. Not even a bird was sitting on a pole.

Hades and Yui kept walking until he brought Yui to the exact edge of the dock.

"Poseidon, we're here," Hades called out. As he did, a huge yacht appeared. On the main deck was Poseidon himself.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up brother!" He called out.

"I'm sorry, I guess my bad luck caused us to be late," Hades apologized, looking down upset.

"Hades, I was merely joking!" Poseidon said snapping his fingers and a ramp appeared to let Hades and Yui onto the boat. "I would have thought living with a wife who is mortal, and really loves you would have liven you up a little Hades!"

"He has!" Yui defended her husband, "he's come a long way from how he used to be."

Poseidon chuckled and put his arm around Yui's shoulder. "Hades, if you're not careful, I may try throwing you off and claiming Yui for myself."

"You will not!" Hades snapped at his brother, pushing Poseidon away from Yui and keeping him close to him.

"I was merely joking Hades," Poseidon insisted.

"Hmm, one can hardly tell sometimes with you," said Hades.

"Anyway," Poseidon said, "let's get going." He waved his hand around and the boat took off.

"So where are we going?" Yui asked.

"Corfu," said Hades, "it's an island just off the coast."

"It's the place I took one of wives to, Korkyra, when I kidnapped her," Poseidon explained.

"Another kidnapping marriage?" Yui asked.

"Told you it wasn't too uncommon back in the day," said Hades.

"Anyway, since the island was unknown at the time, I named it after her," Poseidon continued his story, "it'll be good to see her again. It's been a while since I've seen this particular wife before."

"Particular wife?" Yui asked.

"Poseidon's like Zeus, and has had many wives over the centuries," Hades told her.

"Oh," said Yui," when was the last time you saw her?"

"Uh," Poseidon said scratching his head, "let's see, uh, when did Titanic come out? The movie, not the boat."

"Never mind," Yui insisted. She and Hades instead walked to the front of the deck and looked out towards the water.

"You know this boat trip is almost nice enough as is," Yui said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so far," said Hades, actually smiling. Then he noticed Yui start to frown.

"Do you think Umeko is doing okay on her trial?" She asked.

"I should hope so," Hades said. He hadn't sensed anything bad so he could only assume Umeko so far was being successful.

Poseidon watched his brother and his wife together with a smile of satisfaction. He walked inside and was started bya small crash.

"Who's there?!" He called out following the noise. He walked until he came upon another person on the boat.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked.

"Shh, please don't tell Hades I'm here!"

* * *

Umeko studied Apollo's lyre in her hands. It was so beautiful and unique, something she doubted she'd ever see the likes of again.

"Do you think if I ask, Demeter will allow me to return it to Apollo and explain why I took it?" She asked.

"Oh possibly," said Balder.

"Doubtful," Loki argued, "knowing that little tight ass bitch."

"Loki, don't say things like that," Balder said.

"Even if it is true," Takeru agreed, "I doubt she'd be the type that would appeal to your generous nature kid."

Umeko sighed, "I just wished I knew somehow someway that at least Apollo will get this back. It's obvious important to him," she said.

"Maybe you can appeal to your uncle Zeus to make sure Demeter at least returns it," Tsukito suggested.

"Do you think?" Umeko asked.

"Sure, I think your Uncle Zeus will help with that if you really wish to," said Balder, "but let's wait and see what Demeter says after you ask her."

"Okay," Umeko said. Suddenly, the limo came to a stop. The door open and Hermes poked his head in.

"Well, we're here," he said.

"Thank you," Umeko said as she climbed out.

"Do you want one of us to go with you Umeko?" Balder asked.

"I'll go," Loki answered as he climbed our as well, "come on."

"Why do you want to come?" Umeko asked.

"Just because, if it puts me farther away from you-know-who, the better," said Loki.

"Oh Loki, you wound me!" Hermes said suddenly as he ran up to Loki and hugged him tight.

"Get off me!" Loki shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Never, I need you!" Hermes said, holding Loki tight.

Loki groaned before looking towards Umeko, "don't worry about me, just go!" He ordered.

Umeko nodded and ran to the top of the hill, towards the temple. There she found Demeter still where she had been before.

"Demeter," she called out.

Demeter slowly turned around with a stern look. "Oh it's you," she said with a sneer. She stood up gracefully and walked over to the little girl, "did you get it?"

"Here," Umeko said as she held up the lyre.

Demeter carefully, but forcefully took it from her and looked it over.

"Hmm, and you managed not to damage it," she said, "I would think you inherented some of your father's bad luck, but there's still time for that. You're free to go for today. Be back here tomorrow at the same time for your next assignment."

"Yes Ma'am," Umeko said bowing, "um can I ask one thing first?"

"No you may not have any hints as to what tomorrow's assignment will be!" Demeter snapped.

"No, it's not that," Umeko said quickly, "I was just wondering if there was any way you can make sure Apollo gets his lyre back." Demeter looked a little surprised at Umeko's request. She quickly regain her composure and answered.

"What I choose to do with the things I ask you for while on your trials is my business! It's no concern of yours!"

"Sorry, I just," Umeko tried to explain.

"Go home, we're done for the day," Demeter ordered, pointing towards the hill.

"Alright," Umeko said as she turned to walk away. She stopped just before walking down, "if I went to Zeus to make sure you gave it back to Apollo, would you?"

"Don't go there kid! Get out of here! You should rest up for tomorrow!" Demeter yelled. She snapped her fingers and immediately the grass started to move Umeko along, almost like an escalator.

Umeko just let the grass move her along, a little confused about what was going on. She soon came upon Loki and Hermes still struggling.

"Uh Loki, I guess I'm done for the day," she said as she moved past the two.

"Are you?" Hermes said as he let go of Loki and quickly hurried over to the limo, making sure the door was open for her. He didn't seem to find the grass moving her along like it was. The grass stopped just short of the limo in such a force that Umeko fell into the limo.

"How did it go?" Balder asked, helping her up.

"I gave her the lyre and she said I could go home for the day, and to remember to come back same time tomorrow," said Umeko.

"Easy enough," said Takeru.

"Did you ask about returning Apollo's lyre?" Balder asked.

"She said what she chose to do with it was none of my business and that it's best I don't go to Zeus about it either," said Umeko.

"Figures," said Thor. He looked out at Loki who looked like he was sitting on the grass sulking, "Loki, come along. We're going back."

"Ah, leave me here for now," said Loki sounding upset.

"Loki?" Umeko asked looking out of the car.

"Just I'll get back on my own, don't worry," said Loki.

"Oh Loki, did I break your heart?" Hermes taunted before dashing off to the car and taking off.

"You wish," said Loki. He snuck back up to the hill to Demeter's temple and saw Demeter seeming to open some sort of door inside her temple and walking in. Loki dashed after her as fast as he could and came out back at Apollo's temple. He could see see Apollo and Artemis talking with Demeter lingering back.

"...she still took it! She tricked us and took it! Making a fool out of you in the process!" Artemis was shouting.

"You don't know Little Fae like I do! You don't know her lIke I have! " Apollo insisted, "she's a very sweet, hard working girl."

'Maybe not so sweet and hardworking as you might think," Demeter finally spoke up, making her presence known.

Loki quickly hid from view as Apollo and Artemis looked at her.

"Demeter, when did you get here?" Apollo asked quickly walking over to her.

"I came to give you this back," Demeter said holding up the lyre, "and to apologize for that poor little girl stealing it."

"My lyre!" Apollo said in shock, taking it back.

"See, I told you she was a thief!" Artemis insisted.

"I don't know why she stole it. All I told her was to get an authentic Greek instrument and suggested she should go see you for one."

"That was one of your trials, get an instrument?" Artemis asked.

"It was just a small test to see if she'd use her powers to cheat. I certainly didn't expect her to steal though, let alone your lyre," Demeter said.

"No, no, I'm sure there's more to it," Apollo tried to argue.

"Or maybe she's so desperate to pass her trials she's willing to steal or hurt others, even her friends to get it. Makes you wonder if she's worthy."

"I believe it," said Artemis.

"Well I don't! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation!" Apollo insisted.

"We'll see," said Demeter, "I only report the facts." She turned to leave the way she came and Loki managed to follow without being seen.

'Boy, she's a worst lier than I am,' he thought as he followed her back. However, he was glad to know more about Demeter's overall plot.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So, what do we do now that the little trial is over?" Takeru asked as the group left Demeter's temple.

"Perhaps going back to the hotel and resting up for tomorrow," Balder suggested.

"Rest might be the best option. Who knows what kind of trial this goddess will have in store for Umeko on her next trial," Tsukito said.

"Unless it's more stealing," Umeko muttered. She sighed heavily.

'Apollo, please, I hope you can forgive me for what happened today,' she thought.

"Do you think Loki'sgoing to be okay getting back by himself?" Balder asked Thor.

Thor sighed annoyed, "if we don't hear from him in say an hour, I'll go and try to find him," he said.

"It sure was peculiar of him to want to stay behind like that," said Balder, "what do you think he's up to?"

"I hope he's not planning on pulling a prank on her. Last thing Umeko needs is an even angrier goddess testing her," said Thor.

* * *

"I'm back, I passed my first trial, I guess," Umeko called out as she came into her penthouse.

To everyone's surprise it was empty though.

"Mom, Dad?" She called out as she looked around.

"Where the hell would they go?" Takeru asked.

"Well, if I were to guess, they are currently out and enjoying the Greek country atmosphere," said Tsukito.

"What about Umeko then?" Balder asked.

"I'll be fine," Umeko assured the 4 men as she slumped onto the couch.

"How about I stay with you just in case?" Balder asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"If you want," said Umeko. She looked so upset.

"Man, seriously, where are her parents?! I'm going to go look for them!" Takeru shouted mad as he stormed out.

"You don't know your way around this country," Tsukito tried to remind his brother as he walked after him.

"I'm going back to our room and wait to hear from Loki," said Thor as he walked out.

Balder watched him walk out before turning his attention back to Umeko.

"Umeko, please don't dwell on this too much. They said these trials would be hard and challenging for you. And this is just of those challenges."

"How do I get over this though?" Umeko asked. As she did, a small rain cloud appeared. Luckily, none of the rain hit Balder.

"I've known you your whole life Umeko, I know you're an amazing, kind hearted girl. You wouldn't have done this if you weren't forced to. You keep telling yourself that okay? As long as you stay true to yourself, you'll make it past all this alright?"

"You think so?" Umeko asked.

"I'd your mother can tame some of the most rowdy and powerful gods known to man and your father can overcome his depression the way he was to the point of raising you into the amazing woman youare, then any other trial like this will be just fine."

Umeko smiled and the storm cloud soon dissappeared.

"That a girl," Balder stroking her cheek kindly.

* * *

Yui snuggled closer to Hades as the boat kept sailing. Hades didn't try to stop her, he was actually enjoying the whole experience.

"I think I can see the island coming up," he said at last.

"Should we go get Poseidon?" Yui asked.

"Nah, the boat knows when and where to stop," said Hades.

"The boat knows?" Yui asked, "is it some sort of chariot thing too?"

"Yes and no," Hades said, "when mortals started learning how to build boats like this, he created one to suit his specific needs and desires."

"Oh, I see," said Yui, "where is Poseidon anyway? I don't think I've seen him since we left port."

* * *

"The minute we land, you leave!" Poseidon ordered his little stowaway.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave the boat but...,"

"But nothing! You go home, understand!" Poseidon insisted.

"Please, I won't cause trouble! I just, I don't know, need some more clarification!"

Poseidon sighed, "I guess I can't force you to leave them alone once their off my boat. However, don't think you can get back on!"

'Fine, fine,"

Just then they both felt the boat stop.

"Are we here?"

"Must be," Poseidon said as he hurried back up and onto the deck just asay he saw Yui coming back in.

"Oh hi, I was just looking for you to let you know we landed," Yui said.

"Oh yes, well you two take your time in whatever it is you wish to do. I'm going to go see my wife," Poseidon said as he lead Yui towards the off ramp, along with Hades.

"Good luck with her," said Yui.

"Oh I'll be fine. I'm sure she's been staying pretty busy," Poseidon said as they walked down the docks, "I should probably get her something though for when I see her."

Just then, at the end of the docks, a small flower stand appeared with the bouquet of flowers with the sigh saying "please take, free."

"Where did that come from?" Yui asked. Poseidon looked back towards his boat where he could see his little stowaway peaking out, nodding his head.

"Well, who cares? We should take advantage of these anyway," he said taking one bouquet himself, "see you later."

"Yes, see you later," Hades said. He tried to lead Yui away until the other bouquet of flowers seemed to fly out from the stand and hit him on the head. Hades looked down confused and saw a note now on the bouquet that said 'gives these to your wife stupid!'

"Hades?" Yui said, only to suddenly see the bouquet on the ground, "oh did it fall?"

"It must want me to give them to you," Hades said sheepishly, as he picked them up and handed them to Yui.

"They do smell nice, so original," Yui said as she sniffed them.

"Glad you like them," Hades said as they kept walking.

"Behind them, their stalker watched, hidden.

'Why did I do that for them?' She thought.

* * *

Thor waited patiently in his hotel room for Loki to return. Before he could get too worried about him, Loki studded happily into the room.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Where have been?" Thor asked as he stood up.

"Hmm, nowhere in particular," Loki said, "we have anything to drink?"

"I'm sure there's something in the mini-fridge," said Thor, "you uh won't causing any problems with Miss Demeter or anything were you?"

"Hardly, I've been behaving myself very well I think," said Loki.

"Good, we don't want to make her more mad than she already is in this situation," said Thor.

"Don't worry, I won't," Loki promised.

'Until it becomes necessary,' he thought.

* * *

Hades showed Yui all over the island of Corfu, showing her some of the places that in acient times were something important to him and his kind. Only now most were some sort of new modern building or residential property or even hotel. They still were able to enjoy the scenery and the romantic atmosphere of the island itself.

"I wonder if we can do something like this tomorrow," Yui asked as their day of touring came to an end.

"I'll try to arrange something," Hades promised," that is if we're not too worried about Umeko."

""Right," Yui said, as she too suddenly started thinking about her daughter. "Do you think she's still doing okay?"

"Well, considering I still haven't felt something bad, I assume she's alright for now," Hades said.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel and see if she's back or at least be there for when she does get back," Yui said.

"Good idea," Hades agreed. The two hurried back to the docks. When they came to the boat, the saw Poseidon was still gone.

"Poseidon, when you're ready, we'd like to go home," Hades called out for his brother.

Yui meanwhile played with some of the pettels of her flowers, tossing some into the water below.

"Here you are!"Takeru shouted as he suddenly burst out from the water.

"Takeru!" Yui shouted in surprise as she stumbled back. Hades managed to catch her.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you?!" Takeru shouted as he stepped into the docks.

"Obviously not, otherwise they wouldn't be acting so surprised to see us," Tsukito said as he seemed to come down from the sky.

"Tsukito too?" Yui said, "what are you guys doing here? What do you mean you've been looking for us?"

"Just what we said! We've been looking for you! You need to come back to the hotel and to your daughter!" Takeru shouted.

"Why what happened?!" Yui asked in a panic, "is she okay?! Did something attack her?!"

"Demeter, did you finally do it?! Did you finally get your revenge?!" Hades muttered in concern.

"Don't worry, she wasn't harmed physically," Tsukito quickly assured the two panicking parents.

"What do you mean physically?" Yui asked.

"The trial took a tole on her emotional state, " Tsukito said, "we can explain while on our way back to the hotel."

"Now let's get going!" Takeru ordered.

"But we have to wait for Poseidon so we can go on his boat," said Yui.

"This hunk of junk?" Takeru asked looking Poseidon's yacht over, "it doesn't seem so bad to me! I bet I can get it started!" He jumped up and landed on the deck.

"What are you doing on my precious boat!" Poseidon shouted as he suddenly appeared on his deck as well.

"Back off old man, I'm not going to hurt it!" Takeru snapped back.

"No one messes with my boats and gets away with it! They're as precious as my children!" Poseidon shouted.

"Your children?" Takeru muttered, "let me guess they're as pathetic as you?"

"Oh no, oh no!" Hades shouted in fear. He started pulling Yui away from the boat and off the docks as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" Yui asked in confusion. Just the she noticed the beautiful day had turned really stormy.

"You insult my children?!" She heard Poseidon shout.

"I take it Takeru has done something he should not have?" Tsukito asked as he followed closley behind.

"Yes, Poseidon never allows anyone to insult his children and get away with it!" Hades said as it started to rain hard.

Back on the boat, Takeru stood looking at Poseidon unafraid.

"Dude chill out!" He said annoyed.

"I never chill out when someone has insulted my children!" Poseidon shouted, "now feel my wrath!"

"Oh please, I can do this too!" Takeru shouted as the winds and rain become heavier and the eaves started to crash down all over.

One huge wave crashed down in front of where Hades, Yui and Tsukito were running to.

Yui screamed and clung to Hades.

"Hades, is there another way off?!" She shouted.

Hades looked around in a panic, "only unless those two calm down!"

"That's not going to be easy!" Tsukito said.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Balder remain vigilant as he kept watch over Umeko who was now fast asleep on the couch. However, both were startled with the sounds of the sudden storm appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh my, that looks bad," Balder said looking out the window.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are out there in that?" Umeko asked.

"Maybe," Balder admitted.

Umeko felt worried, "do you think we could go looking for them?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Balder said.

"Hey, you guys checking out this storm?" Loki asked as he and Thor came into the penthouse.

"When did you get back?" Umeko asked.

"Not too long ago," said Loki.

"Loki, do you think we could go out looking for my parents?" Umeko asked.

"I don't think that's necessary," Thor said.

"Please? I just feel like I should go look for them," said Umeko.

"Oh come guys, let's indulge the kid. What's the worse that could happen?" Loki asked.

"Alright,' we'll get Hermes I guess," said Balder.

"What? We don't have to get him do we?" Loki asked annoyed.

* * *

"You sure you want to go out in this?!" Hermes asked as Umeko and the Norse gods got into her car.

"Yes, I need to find my parents!" Umeko insisted.

"Alright, well where do you want to look first?" Hermes called out.

"I don't know, where's a place my father would go?" Umeko asked loudly.

"I don't know but, maybe we can try stopping this storm by finding Poseidon. I have a feeling this is his doing! Only I've never seen him go this crazy before!" Hermes called back.

"Alright, let's find Poseidon! Take me to the water!"

"Sure," Hermes said.

"I wonder if calming this Poseidon guy down can count as a trial," Thor said.

"Maybe we can ask Demeter," said Balder.

"I don't know," Loki said, rembering what he had learned of Demeter's schemes.

* * *

"Hades, Hades, can't you just leave?!" Yui called out to her husband.

"I can, but I can't concentrate well enough to take you with me and I'm not leaving you!" Hades said.

"Well how much longer can these two go on?!" Yui screamed.

"Takeru can go on for quite a while!" Tsukito said loudly.

"So cam Poseidon!" Hades added.

Suddenly the trio noticed a huge wave coming their way.

"Move!" Hades order as he tried to pull Yui out of the way. However it was too late, as the wave came crashing down and knocking Yui into the stormy water.

"Yui!" Hades shouted as he saw in horror of his wife being carried out to sea!


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"No!" Hades shouted as he watched Yui get pulled away.

"I'll try getting to our brothers!" Tsukito shouted among the storm.

"Right!" Hades shouted back before diving into the water himself and swimming for Yui.

From afar, his stalker watched with worry.

'Oh-no! I want Hades to save her, but' she thought.

Yui struggled hard against the rough waters as they kept swirling and splashing all around her. As one wave came up and splashed down on top of her, so hard, it almost felt like she wouldn't have the strength to break the surface again.

'Hades!' Yui thought as she started to sink, 'can't you save me again?!'

She suddenly felt a hand yank hers up. It kept pulling her up until Yui realized she had broken the surface and was in the middle of the stormy sea again. She also realizedthat two strong arms were holding her tight.

"Stay close to me, I'll try to keep you safe," she heard Hades shout, "even with my bad luck!"

"Hades!" Yui tried calling, but the water around her made it difficult to really get a word out.

"Just hang in there," Hades told her," Tsukito is trying to calm Takeru and Poseidon down!"

"I just hate the idea of dying with Umko still out there, and not being able to see her again!" Yui screamed.

Hades could feel his own heart at Yui's words.

'Umeko!' He thought himself.

* * *

Umeko suddenly felt a twinge in her back.

"Hermes, can we try by the docks to try and find my parents?!" She asked hastily from the back.

"The docks? You think your parents are at the docks?!" Hermes said.

"Yes, my parents are there! I think they're in danger!" Umeko insisted.

"Just do what the kid says will ya?!" Loki snapped.

Hermes looked at him through his rear view mirror, "okay I'll go. But you're going to owe me for it!"

"Just go, please!" Umeko pleaded.

"Going!" Hermes said turning his car in the direction of the docks.

Umeko barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out and hurrying towards the docks right a woman in uniform came off and put a big sign that said, _DOCKS CLOSED DUE TO STORM._

"Kid, go home!" She ordered when she saw Umeko.

"But my parents are out there! I need to find them!" Umeko insisted.

"I'm sorry but you cant! Don't worry, we'll have the coast guard out looking for them!" The woman assured her.

"That's not good enough!" Umeko shouted back. She looked around frantically.

"Umeko, this way," she heard Balder call out. She quickly ran back to him and the other two Norse gods.

"That woman over there won't let me near the docks!" She cried.

"Then we'll find another way!" Loki said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the woman still putting up the signs.

They hurried off until they came to an area that didn't have any kind of dock or launch on it.

"Here we go, this should work perfectly!" Balder said.

"To do what?!" Umeko shouted.

"Do something to go save your parents!" Loki said.

"Like what?!" Umeko asked.

"Think about it. You have powers!" Loki said.

Umeko thought, right now she was feeling fear over her parents being danger and anger that they were in danger due to the storm created by Poseidon. She focused all her energy into those two feelings and thought, 'make me safe boat to sail in!'

"Oh great, a boat!" She heard Balder say. He scoped Umeko up and raced towards the boat along with Loki and Thor.

Everyone jumped onto the boat, and Thor took the helm.

"Which way?" He asked.

"That way!" Umeko said pointing the way. Thor immediately took off in her direction.

"Hang on mom and dad, I'm coming!" She said with determination.

* * *

"Hold tight, just hold tight Yui!" Hades said, as he and her kept struggling against the waves.

"It doesn't look like Tsukito is doing too good job of calmly Takeru and Poseidon down!"

"If we survive, I'm going to smack Takeru and Poseidon!" Yui shouted.

"I'm sorry Yui, somehow I'm sure this is my fault! But I won't let you die, not today!" Hades declared.

Just then the two heard a loud boat horn.

"Over here!" Hades tried to call out, waving his hand in the air.

"I think I heard my dad!" Umeko shouted. She, Balder and Loki quickly ran to the sides of the boat and looked around.

"Over here!" Hades shouted again.

"There, there! I think I see them!" Umeko called out to Thor. Thor quickly turned the stern in the direction Umeko kept pointing. "Mom, Dad, we're coming!"

"Umeko?" Hades said as he thought he heard his daughter's voice.

"What?" Yui asked.

"I could have sworn I just heard Umeko!" Hades said.

Just then they both saw the boat approaching.

"Oh thank God!" Yui said as the boat came to a stop next to them.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Umeko?" The couple both said in shock when they realizedUmeko was indeed on the boat along with Balder. Loki also soon came into view.

"Well, we found them," said Loki.

"Hang on, we'll save you!" Balder called out to them.

"Ropes, we need ropes! " Umeko declared, right as two big rooes appeared on the boat. Balder and Loki quickly threw them out towards Yui and Hades who both grabbed on tight.

"Pull them up!" Umeko ordered.

"We are, just," Loki started to say, only to suddenly have to ropes act on their own and pull Yui and Hades up.

Yui and Hades both coughed and gagged as the tried to gather themselves.

"Blankets, they need blankets!" Umeko said. As she said that, two blankets both appeared on her parents.

"Thank you Umeko!" Yui said weakly. She did managed to reach up and hug her daughter.

"You shouldn't have come through, you could have been put in danger too!"

"I'm fine Mom," Umeko tried to assure her mother.

"We're heading back now anyway, " Thor said as he tried to turn the boat around.

"No we still have to find Poseidon and calm him down!" Umeko declared.

"Umeko, we really should get to safety!" Yui tried to insist.

"No, there could be other people still in danger from this storm! People who don't have the luxury of a god or even a demigod looking out for them! We need to at least try!"

"But Tsukito is already trying to calm him and Takeru down," Hades said.

"Takeru? He'sinvolved with this too?" Balder said.

"In either case, Tsukito can't seem to do it on his own, so we should go and help him!" Umeko argued. It didn't sound like she was going to change her mind.

"Alright, let's go," Hades agreed, "Thor, head in that direction." Thor quickly did as he was told.

* * *

"Takeru, Takeru," Tsukito kept trying to call out to his brother. It was the most he had been able to get out. Both Takeru and Poseidon were still going at it, with no sign of stepping down.

Suddenly he heard a boat horn and saw another boat trying to move towards them.

"There's Poseidon's yacht," Yui said as the grand boat came into view adminst the storm.

"I think he and Takeru are still on it," said Hades, "and Tsukito."

"Good! Now we can calm them down!" Umeko shouted. She started everyone by suddenly by taking a running start and diving off the boat.

"Umeko!" Both her parents and Balder all shouted as they and Loki ran to to the side.

"Umeko!" Yui cried in fear.

"Look, there! Loki said. He pointed just past the edge of the boat where to everyone's surprise Umeko was in her own boat sailing smoothly towards Poseidon's yacht.

Loki actually laughed, "what a kid."

"Umeko come back!" Yui ordered, but the little girl ignoredher mother and just kept going.

* * *

Tsukito was about to try calling his brother's name again, only to get knocked over by another wave.

"Why does he always have a have a temper?" He asked himself.

"Tsukito, Tsukito, can you hear me?" He suddenly heard Umeko's voice.

Tsukito looked over the side of the boat and saw her in a small boat trying to climb up.

"What are you doing here Umeko?!" He asked as he managed to reach down and pull her up onto the deck.

"What are they fighting over?" Umeko asked.

"Apparently Takeru insulted Poseidon's children and Poseidon gets very mad when that happens," Tsukito explained.

"Is that so?!" Umeko said. She ran and surprised Takeru by hitting him in the back.

"What the?" He said turning around, "what are you doing here kid?"

"Stopping you and Poseidon! You putting people in danger!"

"Well he started it!" Both gods of the sea shouted.

"I don't care who started it! You nearly drowned my mother! And who knows who else you're hurting with this!"

"My dear, this is something you cannot begin to understand!" Poseidon insisted.

"Oh really?" Umeko said as she started to get sad and another rain cloud began to form above her.

"Where did that come from?" Poseidon asked.

"When Umeko gets sad and or focuses on her sad feelings she'll make the weather a rind her usually draped and deary," Tsukito explained.

At that, Poseidon started to laugh. As he did, the weather appeared to lighten up a little.

"That's actually a little amusing," he said.

"I can make it bigger if I get sadder," Umeko threatened. Poseidon laughed even harder before brushing past Takeru and hoisting the little girl up.

"Cheer up child, your uncle does not wish to see you sad!" He said.

"Thank you," Umeko said softly.

She heardTakeru give off a sigh.

"Well, if he doesn't want to go at it anymore, I'm done," he said. As he did, the storm stopped all together. "Even if I was wining."

"I beg your pardon?" Poseidon asked.

"Please don't," Umeko begged as he won storm cloud got bigger.

"Oh, there there," said Poseidon, "how an uncle deny his niece happiness?"

"Try asking Athena that," Hades said rightas Umeko's boat came up next to Poseidon's. Everyone on board quickly hurried off onto Poseidon's yacht, right as Umeko's boat dissappeared.

"It was a fair fight and I admit she won fair and square," said Poseidon.

"I'm not talking about that, I was talking about Medusa," said Hades.

"Not here brother," Poseidon said in between his teeth.

"Umeko, are you okay?!" Yui asked running to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I managed to get these two to calm down," said Umeko.

"Good job," said Balder, "I think we really should try asking Demeter count this as a trial."

"You could try asking her," said Hades, "Demeter, Demeter!"

"What?!" Demeter snapped as she suddenly appeared on the deck with everyone else. "You have some nerve calling for me!"

"We have a request though," Umeko said sheepishly, "would you consider me saving my parents and stopping this storm as a fair trial?"

"What?" Demeter said confused.

"It was quite the feet," said Balder, "saving them they way she did."

"Yes and stopping these two," Tsukito said nodding towards Takeru and Poseidon.

"Um, excuse me but who's in charge of these trials?!" Demeter demanded to know, "me and I'll decide if this counts or not! And I don't see why I should!"

"Mother, count it!"

Everyone turned around in shock to see a new person now on the deck of the boat with them.

"Hey you were the lady at the other docks that was putting up the signs," said Umeko.

"I was only doing that because it was the only I could think of to keep you safe," the lady said as she transformed into Persephone.

"Wait have you been watching us all day?" Yui asked, "the flowers, those were your doing weren't they?"

Persephone shrugged her shoulders.

"Persephone, have you really?!" Demeter asked.

"Yes, and I saw what Umeko did to save her parents and stop the storm. Count it Mother, you should really count it!"

Demeter thought about it for a moment.

"I supposed, I can give you a pass of sorts," she finally agreed, "just don't think you'll get an easy pass like this again."

'Easy?' Umeko thought.

"Let's go Persephone!" Demeterordered her daughter as she dissappeared.

"Persephone, thank you," Hades said before Persephone also vanished.

"Of course, Umeko earned it," said Persephone looking at Hades with a gentle smile.

Yui felt a twindge in her back.

"Hades, we should get back to the hotel and out of these wet clothes don't you think?" She asked.

"Sure," said Hades.

"Right," said Hades.

"Persephone!" Demter'svoice suddenly echoed around everyone.

"Uh, coming Mother," Persephone said as she finally disappeared.

'So two trials down already huh?' Umeko thought, 'well, I supposed I should be happy I'm getting closer to my ultimate goal.'


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Umeko, Yui and Hades were all quite as they drove home to the hotel. Hades kept his arm around Yui's shoulder while holding tight to Umeko's hand.

Their friends all sat around on the different seats not saying much either.

Most had looks of seriousness on their faces, while Takeru had a look of remorse and Loki had a look of thoughtfulness, stroking his face.

"Hades, what are you doing thinking about?" Balder asked after a while.

"Hmm, nothing in particular," said Loki.

"You better not be thinking of something evil Loki," Balder said in warning tone.

"Please , I never do anything truly evil. My pranks just get a little out of hands at time, that's all," Loki insisted.

"Right," said Balder, clearly not believing him.

Loki smirked before returning to his look of thoughtfulness.

'So, the kid's technically completed two trials. Hopefully that means one less god she has to risk pissing off,' he thought.

* * *

When the family of three finally made it to their suite, they all stumbled in, shaking off the extra water they still had on their person.

"Umeko, let's get you out of these clothes now!" Yui insisted, trying to pull Umeko to the bathroom, "their soaking!"

"You're wetter than I am Mom," Umeko reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm the mother in this situation, and a mother's job is always to tend to her daughter!" Yui said sternly, throwing a towel over Umeko's head and drying her off frantically.

However, Yui was soon surprised when a towel was thrown over her head.

"And a husband's job is to care for his wife," she heard Hades say from behind.

"Thank you Hades," Yui said calmly.

Umeko wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard a slight bitterness in her mom's voice in thanking her father.

Hades seemed to pick it up too because next thing Umeko and Yui knew, Hades moved over to the bathtub and starting the water.

"Umeko, take a bath and then go to bed. I'm sure you've had a very long day," he said, "come Yui, we should bathe too."

"Sure," said Yui. She kissed the top of her daughter's head before she and Hades walked out of the bathroom.

'I hope Mom and Dad are okay,' Umeko thought.

* * *

Hades tried taking Yui's hand as they walked to their private bathroom.

Yui didn't seem to react as he did. If anything she was practically a walking zombie.

When they got to the bathroom, Hades made sure the doorwas shut tight before he started helping to take off Yui's clothes.

"You really okay after everything that happened?" Hades asked as he pulled off some more clothes.

"Hmm, I supposed I'll survive knowing Persephone was following us all day," Yui said softly.

"I meant you nearly drowning," Hades said.

"Oh, yeah that too," said Yui. She was caught off guard by a sudden kiss on her neck, followed by one on her shoulder.

"I've told, haven't I?" Hades whispered as he kissed her some more, "I've given up on her, I gave her up a long time ago. You're the only woman for me now, mortal or immortal or otherwise."

"It's just hard knowing she doing things like that," Yui said softly.

"I agree, and it worse with my bad luck," Hades said, "but I did promise you didn't I? I made a very sacred oath about it. You are and forever will be the only one for me."

Yui moaned as Hades laid more kisses across her body.

"Hades, we should really try bathing before we get sick," she said after a while. Hades quickly stopped the kisses.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone for now then."

However he was stopped by Yui grabbing his hand.

"Hades, when I said we, I really meant we, as in together," she said with an evil laugh.

"Oh, right," said Hades, letting Yui pull him towards the bathtub.

* * *

Umeko walked back to her room with a bathrobe, and a towel draped around her neck.

'Man what a day,' she thought, 'starting out with stealing from Apollo and then saving my parents and who knows how many others. At least I managed to help others.' She hurried to her room and switch on the TV, flipping through the channels for a news program of sorts.

"Ah-ha," she said once she found one.

_**"and although no expert has yet to figure out what caused the sudden storm today or what caused it sudden stop, there has been at least no reportsof human casualties due to the storm in general,**_

Umeko breatheda huge sigh of relief as she sat on her bed.

"I'm glad," she said out loud, "I'm not sure if Uncle Poseidon or Takeru would care if anyone died because of them, but I'm so relieved no one's dead because of it."

She flopped further down and smiled. "That almost makes up for having to steal from Apollo."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Umeko's window was smashed open. Umeko sat up in fright.

"Dad!" She tried calling out for help.

"I KNEW IT!" a loud, angry voice shouted. Umeko could suddenly see Artemis standing in her room looking mad.

"Why did you steal from my brother!" She shouted again, "he was your friend! How dare you!"

Before Umeko could answer, Artemis had drawn out her bow and arrows, aiming one right at her.

* * *

"Do you think the old bat will honor what the kid did today as a trial?" Loki asked as he and his fellow Norse gods relaxed in their own hotel room.

"She promised she would," said Balder.

"Yeah ,but how good is her word?" Loki asked.

"Oh Loki, are you worried about Umeko?" Balder asked.

"Hmm, the sooner she's done the sooner we can go home or better yet really wreck havoc on these puss Greek gods," Loki said. He stroked his face for a bit, "I should go talk to the kid real fast."

"Now?" Thor asked, "it's kind of late Loki."

"Oh, I won't take up too much time," said Loki as he headed to the door.

"Why don't we go with you just in case," said Balder as he and Thor hurried after.

* * *

"Man, the Weed, Little Weed or Hades are probably never going to forgive me for what happened today," Takeru pouted as he paced around his hotel room.

"Well, it wasn't all that bad," Tsukito said, "I have heard no one died from the storm and it wound up helping Umeko pass another trial."

"I guess," said Takeru.

"Why not try apologizing to Umeko if you feel so bad," Tsukito suggested.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Takeru. The two brothers left their room and headed to the suite just as the Norse gods arraived as well.

"Oh, look who it is, Little Stormy," Loki mocked.

"Shut-up," Takeru snapped, "I'll have you know I'm actually here to apologize."

"Good for you Takeru," Balder said as he moved and managed to open the door.

"Yui, Umeko, Hades?" He called out as everyone filed in.

Suddenly, the group hear the sound of smashing and Umeko shouting.

"Little Weed!" Takeru shouted as he raced to Umeko's room quickly, followed by the others.

* * *

Umeko tried backing away from Artemis' aim, but Artemis kept a good eye on her.

"There's nowhere for you to run!" She said, "I hope you enjoyed seeing your father's relm because you're about to become a permanent resident!"

Suddenly the door to the room was burst ooen.

"Ah!" Takeru shouted as he ran and tackled Artemis to the ground.

"Get off me!" Artemis shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Takeru shouted back.

"Advenging my brother for what that little thief has done to him!" Artemis said as she struggled to get out from under Takeru.

"Umeko!" Balder called out to her and he ran and grabbed her, "let's get you out of here! Where are your parents?!"

"No!" Artemis shrieked as she managed to get free a little from Takeru's grasp and fire an arrow at Umeko. Balder quickly threw himself in front of her, making the arrow bounce right off him.

"Damn it!" Artemis moaned angrily.

"Umeko call Apollo!" Loki shouted.

"What?" Umeko said confused.

"Yes, Loki's right, call Apollo! He can calm his sister down!" Tsukito said.

Thor meanwhile hurried over and join Takeru in trying to restraint Artemis.

"Apollo!" Umeko cried out, "Apollo!"

The minute she said that, Apollo came flying in through the broken window.

"Little Fae?!" He said looking around in worry. Then he saw Takeru and Thor trying to hold down his sister, "Artemis, what are you doing?!"

"Apollo!" Artemis said in shock when she saw him. She threw off her attackers and jump up, "she admit it! She stole it! She stole the lyre!"

"Little Fae, is it true? Apollo asked sadly, "is it really true?"

"Is that what this all about?" Loki asked. He walked over and put his arm around Apollo's shoulder, "let's you and me have a talk," he said.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"What the hell are you up to?!" Takeru asked mad.

"Just let me talk to Apollo real fast and all will be fine," Loki said leading Apollo out of the room.

* * *

"So this was all a part of Little Fae's trials?" Apollo asked.

"Yep," Loki said, " heard it from the old bag herself. Trust me, the kid was not happy with it what so ever."

"Oh Little Fae!" Apollo said happily, "I'll just go and explain everything to Artemis."

"Hold it!" Loki said grabbing his shoulder, "we should probably keep this between us."

"What, why?" Apollo asked confused.

"It might be best for the kid if she not know the full details about her trials. She might not take them so seriously. Plus if the old bat knows that the kid knows all the truth about the trials who knows what she might try doing instead."

"Hmm good point," said Apollo.

"Yeah, the only reason I told you is because I figured you'd be the best at calming your pansy fellow Greek Gods down when she has to steal from them too."

"Right good point," said Apollo, "don't worry I will. Starting with Artemis right now."

"Apollo? Loki? What are you doing here?" Yui suddenly asked as she and Hades came around the corner, both in bathrobes.

"Oh nothing, just keeping Artemis from murdering your daughter," said Loki.

What?!" Yui shouted.

"Artemis!" Hades shouted as he ran into Umeko's room.

"Loki-Loki!" Apollo moaned.

* * *

"Artemis!" Hades shouted as he came into Umeko's room. There he saw Thor and Takeru standing in front of her, guarding her while Balder and Tsukito stood in front of Umeko, shielding her.

"Artemis, whatever you're planning on doing and for what, stop it right now! I will not permit you to hurt my daughter!"

"But she!" Artemis tried to say. Suddenly Apollo flew into the room and managed to push Artemis towards the window.

"Artemis, let's go," he said.

"But Apollo!" Artemis said.

"Please, I'll explain back at Olympus," said Apollo.

"If you insist," said Artemis, making sure to snap her fingers and fixing the window. She and Apollo were soon gone.

"That was weird," said Hades before walking over to Umeko. Yui beat him to her and threw her arms around Umeko.

"Are you alright?!" I'm sorry we didn't hear you in trouble!" She apologized to Umeko.

"It's okay Mom, I'm fine," Umeko assured her mom.

"Why did she want to kill you?" Yui asked.

"Uh well," Umeko sputtered.

"I'm sure she was just joking around," Loki quickly spoke up.

"Joking around?!" Yui said in alarm.

"Artemis isn't one to joke around," Hades said.

"Well, in either case, it's over. Let your kid get some sleep. She has another big day tomorrow," Loki said as he managed to push everyone out, including her parents.

"But," Yui tried argue right as Loki shoved her out. He turned and winked at Umeko.

"Get some sleep kid, it'll do you some good," he said.

"Sure," Umeko. She had a hunch that Loki was up to something, but not sure what exactly.

* * *

Apollo took Artemis back to Olympus, to a private area.

"Apollo, whatever you're going to say forget it. That kid can't get away with stealing with you," said Artemis.

"It was a part of her trial," Apollo tried to explain.

"So?" Artemis asked.

"But Hercules had to steal some things during his trials. Remember, he had to take one of your stags remember?"

Artemis thought about it, "oh yeah," she said.

"And the important thing is I got it back. So let's just let it go and allow little Fae to finish her trials in peace," Apollo pleaded.

"I guess," Artemis allowed.

Apollo sighed in relief. He could only hope if any of the other gods got mad if or when Umeko stole from them he could calm them down as easy.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning, Umeko jumped out of bed the minute she woke up, and was quick to get dressed and hurry out. She had just made it to the door when she heard her mother calling out.

"Whoa,whoa, wait a minute Umeko!"

Umeko froze just short of the door where she could see her parents sitting at the table in their bathrobes with food in front of them.

"Where are you off too so quickly?" Yui asked.

"I got to Demeter's temple and get my next assignment," said Umeko.

"At this early in the morning?" Yui asked, looking at her watch.

"Did Demeter say come this early?" Hades asked.

"No, but I'd figure if I get their early enough, she can't claim I'm late," said Umeko "and besides I just want to get the next trial done and out of the way."

"Are the others awake yet?" Hades asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure if I call them they'll come," said Umeko, "bye Mom, bye Dad."

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast before you go?" Yui tried asking one last time.

"No thanks," said Umeko before finally getting out of the room.

"She sure seems eager huh?" Yui said timidly.

"Well, maybe the last two previous trials got her really pumped," said Hades.

"About that, what was with Artemis attacking last night exactly?" Yui asked.

"I don't know, but I can go to Olympus today and try asking," said Hades, "I will not have any more of my relatives trying to kill my daughter while we are here."

Yui nodded in understanding.

"And when I'm done," Hades added, "I'll try finding us something else worth doing."

"Hmm, thanks Hades," Yui said, stealing a quick kiss from him. Hades blushed deeply.

* * *

"Balder, Loki, Thor, Takeru, Tsukito," Umeko shouted when she got to the lobby, "come on guys, let's get going!"

"Wow, someone's up early," Loki said as each god appeared in a circle around her.

"Everything okay Umeko?" Balder asked.

"Yeah, just want to get going," said Umeko.

"Is the dork driver even here yet?" Loki asked.

Next thing Loki knew, was dressed in a chicken suit.

"You shouldn't underestimate us so called dorks," Hermes said as he stood besides him casually.

"I am going to get you before I leave this place! You know that right," Loki threatened.

"Yeah good luck with that," said Hermes, "anyway you all set for today Miss Umeko?"

"Yep, let's go. I don't want to give Miss Demeter an excuse to accuse me of being late!" Umeko said as she headed for the hotel exit.

Takeru scoffed, "you could be up at the crack of Dawn and she could still claim you're late."

* * *

Loki sat sulking in the limo, still stuck in the chicken suit.

"How long are you going to stay in that thing?" Thor asked.

"I can't seem to figure out how to get it off," Loki muttered, "I think it might be enchanted or something."

"You'd be right," Hermes taunted from the front seat.

"Will you take it off him then when we reach Demeter's temple?" Umeko asked, "I'd much rather Loki be comfortable if he's going out of his way to help."

"If that's what you want," Hermes promised.

"Thanks Umeko," Loki said.

"Although, I wouldn't say Loki's going out of his way for you," said Balder.

"Balder!" Loki snapped.

"It's true you're not," said Thor.

"You too?!" Loki groaned mad.

"It doesn't matter," Umeko said, "the point is he's here now and he shouldn't have to suffer like this."

"Well said Umeko," said Balder.

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like seeing him suffer," Takeru taunted.

"You're next after Hermes, you know that right?" Loki said.

"Sure I am," Takeru said smugly.

"We'll just see," said Hermes added right as the car came to a stop.

"Let's go," said Umeko as she got out of the limo, "and Hermes, don't forget your promise."

"Right," said Hermes.

Umeko suddenly got a bad feeling inside of her. "Thor, maybe you better stay here and make sure nothing bad happens between the two."

"Good idea," said Thor.

The other four began their long climb to the top of the hill towards the temple. Once they reached the top and walked into the reamins, they once again found Demeter once again with her back to them, this time sitting on a couch looking out at nothing.

"Demeter?" Umeko spoke up.

"Congratulations on completing two trials yesterday," Demeter said without turning around.

"What?" Umeko asked confused.

"I forgot to extend my congratulations to you about yesterday's achievement, completing a second trial all on your own. That takes skills," said Demeter.

"Thank you," said Umeko, "so what kind of trial do you have in mind for today?"

"Well," Demeter said as she stood up and finally turned to face the group, "I was going to assign you a more dangerous task like yesterday when you saved your parents. But since you managed to do one on your own, I decided that today you're going to have to get something for me again."

"You want me to steal from someone again?" Umeko asked, disappointed.

"If you're not up for the task, you know what awaits you," Demeter taunted.

Umeko sighed, "alright what's the task?" She asked.

Demeter smirked, "do you know the story of the Helena and the Trojan Horse?"

Umeko thought about it for a moment, "wasn't Helena the most beautiful woman in the world and a prince from Troy kidnapped her? And so the Greeks had to trick them by letting them in by making a wooden horse as fake goodwill gift and when the Trojans brought it in , the Greeks actually came out of the horse and attacked?"

"Something like that, close enough," Demeter said, "but do you know how that whole thing got started?"

"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked.

"Well, you see there was this golden apple that was supposed to go to the greatest Olympic Goddess," Demeter explained, "and Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena each thought it should go to themselves. They fought long and hard for the apple among themselves and the rest of us were too sacred to step in, less we make the other two mad. Even Zeus couldn't dare choose ,so instead he decided to find himself a mortal worthy of possibly deciding, someone who was unbiased.

After a lengthy search Zeus decided on a prince from Troy. Each goddess promised the prince a gift if he chose them. Hera promised him all of Europe to be his kingdom. Athena promised to make him the wisest man in the world and Aphrodite promised him the hand of the most beautiful woman in the world aka Helena. Needless to say the prince chose Helena and so Aphrodite arranged to help him kidnap her, which led to the Trojan war."

"Very fascinating," Takeru said sarcasticly, "but what does that have to do with the kid?"

"I'm getting to that!" Demeter snapped, "the thing is, Aphrodite still has that golden apple, it's one of her prized possessions. I want you to bring the apple to me."

"Bring you Aphrodite's golden apple?" Umeko said back, "where am I to find it?"

Demeter looked like she wasn't going to tell her but then changed her mind. "You'll find the temple it's kept at in Figaleia. I'm sure Hermes will have trouble getting you there. Now you better hurry, the longer you wait, the more points I knock off."

Thank you, we're going," said Umeko. She and her friends quickly hurried back down the hill.

When they reached the bottom they found Loki, Thor and Hermes standing next to the limo and now now Loki was in a giant watermelon costume.

"What happened here?" Balder asked.

"Hey, Umeko said get him out of the chicken costume. She didn't say I couldn't put him something else," Hermes said.

"I'm sorry Umeko, he was too quick for me," said Thor.

"It's okay," Umeko assured him, "Hermes, please get Loki out of this too and no more weird costumes for Loki today?"

"Okay," Hermes said as Loki suddenly appeared without the watermelon costume, "so where are we off to kid?"

"To Aphrodite's temple in Figaleia," said Umeko, "apparently I have to bring Demeter Aphrodite's golden apple that started the Trojan war."

"Golden Apple?!" Hermes said with a shock.

"What's wrong with Umeko going after a golden apple?" Tsukito asked.

"She's half mortal, that's what! Anyone who's not a full fledged god like me will die if they try touching a golden apple!" Hermes explained.

"Huh, funny how that bimbo failed to mention that!" Takeru said looking back up the hill.

"How am I going to be able to get the golden apple if I can't touch it?!" Umeko said as she and the gods all climbed into the limo.

"Hmm," Tsukito said looking over his notes, "I suggest figuring out which emotion can help you create a box you can trap the apple inside of it."

"Good idea," said Umeko. She pondered over her emotions trying to decide what one would make a good box capable of holding the golden apple.

"Fear," she suddenly heard Tsukito say.

"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked.

"If Umeko were to focus on fear, like fear of touching an apple that could kill you. That should be able to help image the type of box you need to hold it."

"Okay, fear, fear" Umeko said softly, "fear...," Suddenly a dark red box with a golden trim appeared in her lap.

"Do you think this will work?" She asked holding it up.

"Better than nothing," said Takeru.

"Now what will I do though if Aphrodite's there?" Umeko asked out loud.

"I'll go with you," Balder volunteered.

"Balder?" Loki said in surprise, looking at him.

"We all already Aphrodite kind of has the hots for me," said Balder, a little annoyed, "if she is there, I could simply say I'm babysitting Umeko for the day and that I wanted to see her."

Loki actually snickered at Balder's plan, "in otherwords, you're going to pull a prank on her! Brilliant!"

"Are you okay with doing that Balder?" Umeko asked.

"Yes Umeko, don't worry about me with this," Balder assured her.

"Okay if you're sure," said Umeko, "I just hope this goes smoothly. I don't know Aphrodite the same way I know Apollo. What if she does something like what Artemis tried doing last nigh?"

"Don't worry Umeko, I'll be here," Balder kept assuring her, "I'll be there, I'll handle her. Remember, nothing can hurt me. We'll get that apple and get out of there safe and sound. Then we can focus on the next test no problem."

Umeko nodded.

"Or we could unintentionally start another war. Either case," Loki said as a joke.

"Loki, don't help," said Thor.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How long do you think you'll be on Olympus?" Yui asked after she and Hades had finished with their breakfast.

"You'll hardly noticed I'm gone, and when I get back, we'll spend the whole day together," Hades assured her before walking out of the penthouse.

Yui sat at the table drumming her hands against its surface.

'Now what do I do?' She thought. She started thinking about her daughter and how she ran out this morning and decided to maybe try calling up to check on her.

* * *

Umeko fiddled a little with the box in her hands when she suddenly heard her cell phone going off, "hello?" She answered.

"Umeko, it's mom," Yui's voice came from the other side.

"Oh hi Mom, everything okay?" Umeko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I was just checking up on you," said Yui, "you just ran out so quickly this morning. Where are you right now?"

"On my way to Figaleia for my next trial," said Umeko.

"Figaleia? What's there?" Yui asked, "oh no, nothing dangerous I hope!"

"No, not really," Umeko tried to assure her mom, "don't worry Mom. Even if it was dangerous I could probably handle it. Don't forget who save you yesterday."

"I still didn't approve of that personally. I don't want to see you risking your life!" Yui said.

"But Mom, I still saved you. You got to give me credit for that at least right?" Umeko asked.

"I guess," Yui said with a sigh, "just promise me to stay safe and don't get too cocky? Remember what your father said about cocky demigods!"

"I do Mom, I do," Umeko said.

"Relax Weed!" Takeru shouted, "give you kid a little breathing room!"

Yui sighed again, " alright, just stay safe for your mother's sake. I love you honey."

"I love you too Mom," said Umeko, "I'll call you when I'm done with the task."

Umeko looked around at her companions. "You don't think I'm getting cocky do you?" She asked.

"Nah," said Takeru, "you're too modest like your parents to ever get cocky."

"Yes, you're normally a very kind humble girl," said Balder.

"Yeah it's kind of sicking sometimes," said Loki.

"Loki," Thor warned.

"You wouldn't let me get cocky would you?" Umeko asked.

"No, I can see us making sure you stay very grounded," Tsukito promised.

"Thank you," said Umeko. She fiddled with her box some more, hoping that her fear of getting arregant would do more to help keep it in tacked.

* * *

Hades barely acknowledged the goddess of the seasons as the rolled back the clouds to let him into the kingdom of the gods.

"Welcome Lord Hades," they said as he walked past. Hades stopped and looked around the grand kingdom. He himself had hardly ever visited it even when the gods reign supreme. It didn't look like it had changed too much, but at the same time there seemed to be a more modern day touch to it.

"Uncle Hades?" He suddenly heard Apollo coming towards him, "what are you doing here? You never come to Olympus."

"Where's your sister?" Hades immediately asked.

"Is this about last night? Don't worry, I've already worked things out with her. Everything's under control, " Apollo tried to assure him.

"I still want to talk to her about why she tried killing Umeko!" Hades said mad.

"Please Uncle Hades, try not to worry about it. I promise, this was a one time thing," Apollo kept trying to insist.

Suddenly an arrow flew past both of their faces.

"He's right Uncle Hades," Artemis said as she shot another random arrow past the two, "I can swear to you I won't be going after your little offspring anytime soon."

"But why did you go after her in the first place?!" Hades asked mad.

Artemis looked towards her twin before answering, "I thought she had done something bad and was trying to take revenge. But like I said, I won't do it again."

Hades narrowed his eyes towards her.

"You'd better not or I will lay do a serious douse of bad luck on you!" Hades threatened before he turned and left.

"Boy I've never seen Uncle Hades get that mad before," said Artemis.

"He's become a little more protective since he married Yui and had Umeko," said Apollo.

"He's almost acting mortal," said Artemis.

"Yes, it would seem that way. He's been among them for so long," said Apollo, "by the way thanks for not blabbing about the lyre being stolen and everything."

"Your lyre got stolen Apollo?"

"Hercules?!" Apollo gasped when he realized his half-brother was standing nearby.

"Apollo if you need help please let me know. I'll be happy to avenge you," Hercules said, popping his knuckles as he spoke.

"No, I don't need any avaenging," Apollo insisted. He looked around to make sure no other god was listening before he continued, "it was just a part of Little Fae's trials. That's all."

"Yeah, not really that big of a deal," said Artemis as she walked away, shooting some of her arrows off in various directions, "you stole plenty during your didn't you?"

"Hmm, hope the little girl doesn't get the wrong kinds of people mad with her thievery," said Hercules.

"Yeah, Apollo agreed. Then he got an idea, "could you talk with Little Fae? I'm sure she'd appreciate talking to someone with personal experience about having to steal things to prove her godlyhood."

"Sure, when I get a chance," said Hercules, "is it really bugging her?"

"Very much so," said Apollo sadly.

* * *

Yui was still both board and anxious after the phone call with her daughter. She was already imaging the worst of the worst in regards to what trial poor Umeko had be facing today.

Her personal worries were soon interuptted by the sound of the door opening.

"I'm back," Hades said walking into the penthouse.

"Hi, how did it go?" Yui asked hurrying over to him.

"It went well I supposed, Apollo had already managed to get Artemis to come to her senses and she's promised me she won't come after Umeko again, at least anytime soon. Apparently she was out for revenge over something stupid and petty, which is typical of Artemis. But like I said, Apollo help fixed her up."

"Okay then," said Yui.

"Well, anyway, you ready to go?" Hades asked.

"Oh yes, can we try going to Figaleia?" Yui asked.

"Figaleia? Why there?" Hades asked.

"Hmm, I was looking up places to visit and it sounded nice," said Yui.

"Alright," said Hades like it was nothing, "any place in particular?

"Hmm, we'll see when we get there," said Yui, "there's nothing really dangerous there, is there?"

"No, not that I can think of," said Hades.

Yui nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Please tell me that means Umeko really is out of danger today!" She thought.

* * *

"Welcome to Figaleia," Hermes said once they finally arraived at the town, "want to do any sightseeing before heading to the temple?"

"No, let's just get this over with," said Umeko.

"You're the boss," said Hermes. He drove onward until he came to the temple filled with visiting tourists.

"So is there a secret entrance or something like back at Apollo's temple?" Takeru asked as everybody got out of the car.

"Follow me," said Hermes.

He led the group around towards the back of the temple to another roped off section. "Right through here," he said unclinging one of the ropes.

"Is it safe for all of us to go in?" Umeko asked.

"Yeah, this is where you should only go in with Balder," Tsukito suggested.

"Fair enough," said Balder.

"Good luck Kid," said Takeru.

"Good luck Balder," said Loki.

"Yes, thank you," Balder moaned as he and Umeko headed into the entrance Hermes indicated.

"Don't worry if you make Aphro made by stealing from her. She's usually good temper," Umeko heard Hermes whispered as she and Balder waked in.

"Huh?" Umeko tried to ask right before Hermes disappeared from sight.

"Come along Umeko, let's keep going," Balder said, taking her hand and walking along with her.

Before long, the two of them found themselves inside a big room that was decorated in all pink, right down to the heart shaped bed. There were also hearts and pictures of either happy couples or Aphrodite herself on the walls.

"Wow, I know she's the goddess of love, but wow," said Umeko.

"I wonder if she's even here," said Balder, hopeful that she might not be.

"Hello, is someone here?" The two suddenly heard Aphrodite's voice. She came in unaticipatedly from another part of the room. She looked around and smiled at the sight of Balder.

"Balder," she said in a seductive tone as she swaggered over to him, not seeming to even notice Umeko was with him. She didn't waist a minute in putting his arms around his back, "welcome to my temple. What brings you here? Did you come all this way to see me?"

"Uh yes, yes," Balder sputtered.

"I knew you would eventually," Aphrodite said. She immediately started pulling him towards the heart shaped bed. Umeko just stayed where she was. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping to learn more about you," said Balder, "what sort of things do you have in this temple anyway?"

"Hmm, usual stuff, my usual decor, some of my prize possessions," Aphrodite started to say.

"Oh like what?" Balder kept encouraging.

"Hmm, couple of jewels Hephaestus has made. Some of my nicer dresses, a golden apple, some precious flowers," Aphrodite listed off.

"Where are these such nice possession?" Balder asked.

"Mostly back there," Aphrodite said, pointing behind where she had come in, "but I can show you something much nicer you know."

"Sure," Balder said, doing his best to keep Aphrodite a little bit away from him, but at the same time making sure she didn't noticed Umeko sneaking off towards the so called treasure area.

Umeko walked quickly towards the room where Aphrodite's so called treasures were. There was another pink room.

She looked around frantically until she noticed the glimmering apple on a pink pedestal atop of a satin pink pillow.

'Okay Umeko, you can do this,' Umeko thought as she walked up to the apple and placed the box down the apple. She carefully used the pillow it was on to tip it over and roll into the box fully. Umeko quickly slammed the lid such and and picked up the box. She breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't seem to affect her.

"Let's get you out of here and rescue Balder," Umeko said to her box as she walked back out.

When she came back to the main room, Umeko was a little surprised to see poor Balder laying down on the bed, his hands and feet tied and Aphrodite now in a skimpy black bra and underwear on top of him.

"Feeling turned on yet Balder?" Aphrodite asked in a seductive voice.

"Sure?" Balder squeaked.

"I knew you would be," Aphrodite said with joy.

Balder looked towards Umeko with pleading eyes.

'Think Umeko, think,' Umeko thought to herself, trying to figure out how to rescue Balder without letting Aphrodite know about her and the apple. "Okay think, she's doing this because she loves Balder or think she loves Balder anyway. She thinks about him, loves him, probably has fantasies about him. What if I can get her to sleep and create a dream balder?' I'd need to do something mischievous.'

Suddenly a dart type object appeared in her hand.

How is this going to help?' Umeko thought, still walking up behind Aphrodite and carefully sticking it in her neck.

Aphrodite sat up in shock.

"Huh?" She said before falling over next to Apollo sound asleep.

"Good work Umeko!" Balder said as Umeko quickly set to work at untying him.

"None problem," said Umeko softly. She looked back down at Aphrodite and closed her eyes.

Soon another Balder appeared next to her gently stroking her hair.

Aphrodite moaned in her sleep, "I knew you'd like me."

"Let's hope that's enough to satisfy her for now," Balder said as he and Umeko hurried out of the temple.

"It will as long as she stays asleep. I don't know how long that thing will keep her out!" Umeko said as they ran.

"Did you get the apple?" Balder asked.

"Yes," said Umeko, "and once we get it back to Demeter, that'll be three trials done!"


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what pravoked you Yo want to go to Figaleia?" Hades asked as he and Yui found themselves driving around the mouthing village after a long trip.

"To be honest?" Yui said, "I called Umeko while you were gone and she said she was coming here for her next trial. I worried she'd be put into some kind of dangerous situation like yesterday during that storm."

"Oh, I see,' said Hades, "do you know where she was supposed to go while here?"

"No, but I just couldn't help but worry," said Yui.

Hades looked around as they drove. He didn't seem to be sense any kind of danger or bad luck around. So instead he managed to find a parking lot and pulled in.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked.

"We might find Umeko better if we got up and walked around," Hades said as he climbed out of the car. He walked around and opened Yui's door, offering her his hand, "besides, this village is nicer to explore on foot rather than in a car, especially after how long it took to drive here."

"Alright," Yui agreed, allowing Hades to help her out. The two held hands remaining close to each other as they walked down the street. None of the other pedestrians really seemed to notice them as they walked along. To them, Hades and Yui seemed to be just another random couple. In a weird way, it felt nice being able to blend in and not be thinking too much over things like Hades's bad luck curse or whatever trial Umeko was facing.

* * *

Umeko held the box that contained the golden apple out in front of her, not wanting to hold it close to her.

"So, looks like you managed to get another one out of the way," Tsukito said observing the box, "well done Umeko."

"Hope it wasn't too difficult for everyone," Loki said a little smugly.

"I'd prefer not to speak of it," Balder muttered, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, let's not discuss this too much," Umeko insisted. She figured it was best not to add to Balder's humiliation over what happened back at Aphrodite's temple. As long as she remand asleep she wouldn't be too mad when she woke up and realized the real Balder was gone and hopefully not come after him.

"We're back at Demeter's temple," Hermes suddenly said as the limo came to a stop.

"You never cease to amaze me with how quick you are Hermes," Umeko said as Hermes let her out of the car.

"I'm just that amazing," Hermes bragged.

Loki looked like he was going to say something, but was stopped by Thor at the last second.

"Don't egg him on more than you already have," he whispered.

"Fine," Loki muttered.

The group quickly climbed the hill to Demeter's temple and were a little surprised she wasn't there.

"Demeter, we're back with the apple," Umeko called out.

"Hmm, you did quicker than I imagined," Demeter said suddenly appearing at the opposite side of the temple, "bring it here."

Umeko walked over and handed her the box.

"Why on earth is the apple in a box my dear?" Demeter asked, in a fake concern voice.

"Because I'm half mortal and I would die if I touched it with my bear hands," Umeko explained.

Demeter's facedropped in disappointment, "you found that out?"

"Yeah, something you failed to mention when you gave her the task!" Takeru shouted at her.

"Quiet you!" Demeter ordered. A vine suddenly sprouted up and wrapped itself around Takeru's mouth.

"Hey!" Takeru tried to shout, but was muffled by the plant.

Demeter turned her attention back to Umeko. "So, you've gotten one task done for the day. Think you have it in you to perform another?"

"Depends I supposed," Umeko said.

Demeter nodded and motion for Umeko to follow her. The little girl and her friends, including Takeru, who struggled to get the vine off of his mouth, to a wall with a mirror hung on it.

"Look," Demeter said, pointing to the mirror. "Have you ever heard of a ceraste serpent my dear?"

"Uh, no, I don't think I have," Umeko said a little timid.

"They're mostly regular snakes now, nothing to really threat over," Demeter said, before waving her hand over the mirror, causing the image to go fuzzy for a moment, "their ancestors on the other hand were quite fierce and dangerous." An image of a huge blue and green snake like creature with horns of a ram on its head appeared in the mirror, looking mean and scary.

Umeko actually gasped and backed up into Balder, who put his arm around her for comfort.

"What does this have to do with Umeko?" He asked.

"I'm sending this beast to a certain spot, where it will be free rampage, attack and even kill any mortal it comes across," Demeter said.

"What?!" Umeko said as she pulled herself free from Balder's grasp, "you can't seriously hurt or kill a person just to test me!"

"Then I advised you to hurry to fund and stop it before it can," said Demeter.

Umeko felt a twinge of anger in her blood at Demeter's cruilty, "where are you sending it?"

"That is for you to figure out," Demeter said, "if you can find this creature and keep it from doing any kind of damage, be it a building or a mortal, your next 4th trial will be considered complete. Plus ,if you can do this without a single mortal even noticing, I'll remove one of the tasks you'll have to do later."

"Promise?" Umeko asked.

"Upon my word," said Demeter.

At that Takeru finally managed to yank the vine free from his mouth, "yeah we all know how good your word is!"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Demeter said as another vine wrapped around Takeru's mouth.

"He does bring up a good point," said Tsukito, "you failed to mention that Umeko could die if she touched a golden apple with her bare hands. That hardly seems fair to Umeko. It would be nice if we had more of a reassurance. I'm sure that if we brought the manner up with Zeus he'd agree."

Demeter nodded as she thought. She waved her hand in front of her face and a small white flower appeared in her hand. She gently attached it to Umeko's shirt.

"This flower withers when someone tells a lie around it and blooms when the truth is told," she explained, "for example, I adore your father so much." The flower immediately died.

Umeko gasped before Demeter spoke again, "I hate your father so much!" The flower immediately seemed to blossom back to life. "Will that satisfy you?"

"A little," Tsukito said, "so it is true if Umeko manages to stop that snake without a mortal noticing, you will remove one other task from her trials?"

"Yes," Demeter replied. Umeko looked at her flower to see it was still alive.

"Thank you Demeter," she said before leaving.

"Is there anything else we should know about this task before we go?" Loki quickly asked.

"Other than she needs to bring me back one of the horns from the beast and she can keep the other," said Demeter.

"What's so special about the horns?" Thor asked.

"They can both deflect and detect poison of any kind. They can be quite useful," said Demeter.

"Let's get going, come on!" Umeko said urgently. Her friends ran after her down the hill.

Demeter watched until they were out of sight before looking back at her mirror. The ceraste looked back at her, and bowed.

"You know what must be done correct?" Demeter asked.

"Yesss," the ceraste hissed.

"I make no promises that you will survive, but I doubt you'll have much to worry about when it comes to a little girl," Demeter said.

"I am prepared for her and what she might bring. I am not afraid!"

"Good, now go, and do what I have asked you," Demeter ordered. The ceraste bowed and slithered away.

Demeter meanwhile walked over to and retreaved the box with Aphrodite's apple before leaving the temple herself.

She soon arraived at Aphrodite's temple and was shocked to see Aphrodite asleep on her bed with Balder laying beside her, appearing to pleasure her body as she slept.

"How, when did he get here so fast?!" Demeter asked out loud in confusion.

At that Aphrodite woke up and Balder immediately disappeared.

"Huh? What?" Aphrodite asked as she looked around still a little sleepy. Then she noticed Demeter, "oh, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to return this to you," Demeter said handing Aphrodite the box.

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's your golden apple of course. I'm returning it," Demeter said.

"It was missing?" Aphrodite asked confused.

"Yes it was, it was actually taken," said Demeter.

"It was, by whom?" Aphrodite asked.

"Umeko, Hades's daughter," said Demeter.

"Are you sure?" Aphrodite kept asking.

"Yes, of course," said Demeter.

"Really, I don't remember her even being here," said Aphrodite.

"You don't?" Demeter asked annoyed.

"No," said Aphrodite.

"Well she was, I asked her to come and ask you for something, but she just stole this from you instead," said Demeter.

"Oh, well, I didn't even notice when she was here," said Aphrodite as she returned her apple to its place, "she probably came with Balder earlier and knowing me I was too distracted with him to notice so she probably didn't feel like she had a choice."

"You're not mad at her for from you?" Demeter asked.

"I don't see why," said Aphrodite, "it's been returned safe hasn't it? And I didn't even notice it was gone. So harm done."

Demeter groaned mad.

'Well that didn't work liked I had hoped. I'll have to try a different god next time for sure,' Demeter thought.

* * *

"Do you think we can stop this ceraste thing before it can hurt someone?" Umeko asked with worry as the group drove.

"Well, we should think logically as to where Demeter might want to send such a creature," said Tsukito, "it is said that a ceraste likes to live in desert places where there might be a lot of sand. We should perhaps look around for a desert location."

"A desert location huh?" Umeko ssaid, "any recommendations for where to start?"

* * *

"Hmm, you were right Hades, walking around was a much better idea than driving," Yui said as she and her husband walked around the beautiful area of Figaleia.

"Hmm, it's good to know I can come up with a good idea once and a while without having to worry about bad luck affecting it," Hades said.

"SSSS,"

"Huh?" Hades suddenly said as he looked around over hearing a strange sound.

"Hades, is something wrong?" Yui asked.

Hades kept looking around intensely, "I'm not sure."

"Okay," Yui said confused. She noticed a path leading up to a hill. "Let's walk up there and take a look at the view," she suggested.

"Sure, just stay close," Hades advised as the two headed up the path.

* * *

"Oh, Lord Hadessss, I'm sssso ssssorry, but if your daughter doessssn't get here ssssoon, I'm afraid your wife will be my firsssst victim!"


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yui sighed happily as she and Hades turned to walk up the hill when she smelled something delicious.

"Do you smell that?" She asked Hades.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from here," Hades said nodding towards a small food stand.

"Want to see what they got?" Yui asked.

"Sure," Hades agreed.

"SSSS, ssssure, take your time,"

"Huh, again?" Hades asked softly looking around confused at this weird voice he kept thinking he was hearing.

* * *

"Hmm, if my reasurch is correct, these locations might be a good spot for the ceraste could be more of his element," Tsukito said showing Umeko a list of several desert areas in Greece.

Umeko however didn't seem to look convinced. "No, he'd have to be outside of his element, because there has to be a bigger risk of a human seeing him. A desert area would give him more places to hide and Demeter wouldn't want that."

"So what would be a location outside his element?" Takeru asked.

Umeko thought harder, trying to think where would be a good place to send such a creature. Suddenly she felt a twinge go through her spine.

"We need to go to Figaleia!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her confused and alarmed.

"But we already went there Umeko," Balder tried to remind her.

"I know, but we need to go back! The ceraste is there!" Umeko insisted.

"What makes you so sure?" Takeru asked.

"Because my parents are there and that thing is after them! Or at the least my mother!" Umeko explained in a panic.

"What makes you so sure?" Tsukito asked as leaned closer to Umeko, truly interested in what Umeko was experiencing.

"It's like during the storm and I figured out my parents were in danger! I just have this feeling!" Umeko tried to explain.

"Fascinating," Tsukito said before writing this new bit of info down.

"So, to Figaleia again?" Hermes asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, and step on it!" Loki ordered.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with ordering me around like that," Hermes warned before he really took off.

* * *

As usual, the ride was quick and easy and the group soon arraived at Figaleia again.

Umeko quickly unbuckled herself and moved towards the door.

"Umeko, shouldn't one of us come with you?" Balder quickly asked.

Umeko looked around at her friends, each looking eager to come along, even Loki.

"Takeru, I guess you can come. But try not to get too involved. This still have to be my thing," she finally said.

"You got it!" Takeru said as he hurried out with her.

"Be careful Umeko!" Balder shouted after the two.

"Don't worry, Takeru won't let anything happen to her," Tsukito said.

"That maybe the problem!" Loki pointed out, "the kid has to be the one that cuts off the ceraste thing's horn."

'A ceraste huh?' Hermes thought as he listen in on the conversation in the back. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up.

* * *

UUmeko and Takeru ran around fast, looking frantically around for some sort of sign of either her parents or the ceraste.

"Well, nothing looks like it's out of the ordinary. Guess that thing hasn't tried attacking anything yet," Takeru noticed as they walked around.

"That's because it wants my mom first," Umeko said softly.

Takeru looked at her disturbed before they carried on. Suddenly, he grabbed Umeko by her shoulder and pulled her behind a shop.

"Takeru, what?" Umeko tried asking.

Takeru put his finger to his lips and pointed around the corner of the building. Umeko poked her head out and realized what was going on. A little distance away, she could see her parents standing in front of a outdoor stand selling some kind of snacks and her mom was buying some.

She ducked back behind the building and looked at Takeru.

"So now what do we do?" She whispered.

"Well, this quest weed, you got to figure it out," Takeru reminded her.

"What I need to figure out is where the ceraste is," Umeko muttered, "and how to keep my parents away from there."

"...how about we try taking a walk up the hill?" They suddenly heard Yui ask, I bet we can get a good view of the city up there."

"You could, but there's not much up there," they heard another strange voice saying, most likely the vender.

Takeru and Umeko looked at each other worried.

"Want to bet they're probably heading straight towards ceraste is?" Umeko asked annoyed.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Takeru muttered annoyed.

"Okay," Umeko said as she closed her eyes to think, "I need to figure out how to keep my parents from going up the hill. It's like a prank a little, so think funny, funny!"

"Was this road block here before?" They suddenly heard Hades ask.

"I, don't remember," Yui said, "I don't think it was there when we first tried going up."

"Come on, we'll try finding another place with a view," Hades said.

Umeko and Yui both poked their hands out from behind the building and saw Yui and Hades walking away holding hands.

Umeko let off a sigh of relief.

"Don't get to happy! We still have to find that thing, and it might be on the move now that your parents are walking away," Takeru quickly pointed out.

"Oh, you're right!" Umeko said, "come on, let's go check out the top of the hill ourselves!" She and Takeru quickly raced up.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Umko asked once they got to the top of the hill, both she and Takeru panting a little.

"No, but maybe you should quickly think yourself up a weapon or something so you can fight it," Takeru suggested.

"Good idea," Umeko said as she closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate. "I'm afraid, so being afraid I need to concur it! So...,"

She suddenly felt something a little heavy in her hands and immediately she opened her eyes and saw she was holding a huge silver sword and on the handle was a symbol of one long line with another going across it, it had a half circle above it with a full circle above it. For some reason she immediately knew it was her father's symbol.

"Perfect," she said admiring the sword.

"Yessss,"

"Huh?!" Umeko shouted as she twirled around and was practically face to face with the ceraste.

He looked at her sword with a little admiration, "it'ssss a fitting ssssword sssseing as how you are paying tribute to your father, oh might demigod daughter of Hadessss."

"T,T," Umeko started to sputtered before blurting out, "Takeru!"

"Kid!" Takeru shouted as he tried running towards her. The ceraste dodged past Umeko and slapped Takeru with his tail, knocking down the hill. He turned and looked back at Umeko.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want thissss trial to not count by having help would you?" He asked as he tried slithering back towards her.

Umeko held her sword out in front of her, panting a little.

"I, Umeko Kusagani, daughter of the God of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, do hereby challenge you!" She said trying to sound brave.

"Ah, now that'ssss more like it," the ceraste said, actually sounding a little impressed, challenge accccepted, oh daughter of Hadessss!" He managed to laugh a little right before lunging towards.

Umeko screamed and quickly moved out of the way of the oncoming attack. The ceraste hissed mad before turning around at her.

"You call thissss a challenge child?! I would have thought more from a daughter of an Olympian!" He hissed mad before launching at her again.

Umeko again jumped out of the way, only this time she accidentally brought her sword down and hit the back of the ceraste's nexk, cutting him a little. It scratched him a little and made him cry out a little in pain. He tried feeling it and saw it was bleeding a little.

"Very good child," he said, "but not good enough!"

This time when he lunged at her, he made sure to hold put his spear, ready to hit her either with it or his fangs again.

This time Umeko somehow managed to hold up her own sword and block the spear.

She and the ceraste tried pushing against each other, trying to knock each other down.

"Give up child, jusssst give up!" The ceraste tried taunting, "give up and maybe I'll find it in my heart to sssspear your mother!"

Umeko suddenly felt a huge rush of anger going through her.

"You won't get my mother you vile thing!" She shouted as she not only managed to push harder against the ceraste and then moved out of the way, causing the ceraste to crash hard to the ground.

Umeko raised her sword up mad and let screamed loud before bringing the sword down towards her opponent.

* * *

Takeru groaned mad as he suddenly landed with a thud at the bottom of the hill again.

"Shit!" He shouted as he jumped mad. He was about to run back up mad when he heard a a familiar voice again.

"I can't believe we can't find any other path to the top of the hill," Yui complained as Takeru realized she and Hades were standing in front of the gap between the two buildings he was in. He quickly leaned up against one of the buildings in the shadows in the hopes they didn't see him.

"It's probably because of my bad luck," Hades said sadly.

"Not everything is your fault Hades," Yui tried to assure him, "maybe we're just not paying attention. I mean we haven't seen Umeko yet."

"You're right," Hades said, "I'm wonder if she's even still here."

Takeru bit his lip nervous.

'Whatever you do, just do it away from here!' He thought, getting anxious.

Suddenly they heard a loud shout.

"What was that?" Yui asked looking around confused.

"I don't know," Hades said.

"You know this sounds weird, but it kind of sounds like Umeko," Yui said. She gripped Hades's hand in fear.

"You're right," Hades said, "I'll try finding what it was. Stay down here."

'No, no!' Takeru thought.

He tried sticking his foot out and tripping Hades.

"Hades!" Yui said as she ran over to her husband and examined him.

"There's go my bad luck again," Hades mumbled rubbing his nose ,which was starting to bleed.

"Oh Hades!" Yui said as she tried cleaning up Hades's nose, seeming to forget about the shout earlier.

Takeru quickly slipped away, and back up the hill.

'Sorry Hades, but I can't risk your bad luck hurting the little weed with your bad luck,' he thought.

* * *

Umeko had just brought down her sword, but the ceraste managed to slither away fast before she could strike it.

"Nicccce try child!" He taunted, "you'll have to try harder than that!"

This time Umeko charged at him. The ceraste laughed and braced himself for Umeko's upcoming attack. As she neared, he caught her sword with his spear, and used it flip her over, making Umeko land on the ground hard.

"Owe!" Umeko moaned before looking up and realizing the ceraste was right above her and was about to come right down at her.

Umeko however lurched her sword up and stabbed her in the eye.

The ceraste cried our in pain, giving Umeko a chance to jump up and quickly managed to swing at her sword and knock off one of the ceraste's horns.

* * *

"Noooo!" Takeru heard as he came to the top of the hill. There he saw the ceraste crying in pain with one his horns on the ground next to him.

"Little Weed, did you do that?" He shouted.

"Takeru?" Umeko said in surprise when she saw him.

Quick as a wink, the ceraste used his tail to grab Umeko by her writs and flung her across the field.

"Umeko!" Takeru shouted. He tried to run to her, but the ceraste again, grabbed him by his leg and yanked him down.

"You sssshould have sssstayed down!" He hissed before slithering over to where he had thrown Umeko. He looked at her mad. "Jusssst for that, I will will make you watch when I devour your mother!"

That got Umko mad. "No you won't!" She shouted as she managed to stab him in the chest. It looked like it hurt him, but not enough to kill him.

The ceraste back away moaning in pain. Umeko quickly took advantage of this and ran at him, and kicked him down, giving her enough of an opening to cut off his other horn.

The ceraste screamed again.

"No! Not both!" He shouted. However he quickly stopped his shouting when he realized Umeko's sword was pointed right at his throat. "Well, aren't you going to finissssh me off?" He asked.

Umeko looked like she was thinking about it, and then said, "even though you've given me lots of reasons to kill you, the good part of me, the part my mother taught me which is to show mercy even to my enemies. I've taken something precious from you, so I'll give you a chance to leave now, before a mortal see you."

"You're willing to sssspear my life, even after all of thissss?" The ceraste asked.

"If you leave now," Umeko said.

The ceraste moved away slowly from Umeko, as though accepting her offer.

"Too bad I'm not!" He shouted as he suddenly prepared to launch again.

"Oi, knock it off!"

"Huh?" Umeko, Takeru and even the ceraste said looking around for the owner of the voice.

"She's being more than fair. The least you could do is be respectful of it!" Dionysus said suddenly appearing in between Umeko and the ceraste.

"Lord Dionyssssussss!" The two ceraste said in a panic, before bowing to him, "forgive me, I...,"

"Spear me, I saw the whole thing," Dionysus said, "now, let's try this again. Umeko has given you a chance to leave in peace. What do say?"

The ceraste looked between him and Umeko before bowing to Umeko, "I thank you for sparing my life."

"Of course," Umeko said.

"But my lord, both my hornssss are gone! The ceraste complained to Dionysus.

"Don't worry, if you're truly grateful to Umeko for sparing your life, I'll see that grow back," Dionysus assured him, "now get out of here."

"Yessss my lord," The ceraste said as he finally slink ed away. He managed to look towards Umeko one last time before he was gone completely.

Dionysus picked up one of the horns and handed it to Umeko.

"Yours I believe," he said before walking over and picking up the second one, "along with this one."

"Thank you," Umeko said kindly collecting the horns together.

"What are you even doing here?" Takeru asked as he limped over to the pair.

"The cerastes were some of my followers. They always obey me. And when Hermes called to tell me you were dealing with one, I figured I should look in on it in case he played unfair," Dionysus explained.

"Well thank you," Umeko said. She looked at her trophies, the horns of the ceraste. Holding them in her arms gave a new sense of pride, like she could truly claim to be a real demigod and daughter of Hades.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Umeko looked at her two ceraste horns as she ,Takeru and Dionysus walked back down the hill.

"I hope I can figure out what would be a wise way to use the one I get to keep," she said.

"Keep it as a trophy for your good work," Takeru said boldly.

"Yeah, because nothing represents a trip to Greece than a peice of a mythological creature," said Dionysus.

"Did you mean what you said about the ceraste's horns growing back?" Umeko asked.

"As long as he's truly appreciate over you sparing his life," said Dionysus.

"You seriously have that kind of power?" Umeko asked.

"Sure," Dionysus said like it was nothing.

"Anyway, let's get you back to the green witch and then get you home before your mom freaks out more than she usually does," said Takeru.

"Okay, Dionysus, are you coming too?" Umeko asked.

"Sure why not," Dionysus decided.

"But first, I want to find my parents," Umeko said.

"Figures now we can't find them," said Takeru.

They three walked around in search of Yui and Hades, mostly looking in and around some of the higher up areas with a view.

"Maybe weshould try heading back towards Aphrodite's temple," Umeko suggested.

"You think that's a good idea? She might be mad still about you taking her golden apple," Takeru reminded her.

"What golden apple?" Dionysus asked, "you don't mean that one she, Hera and Athena fought over that wound up starting that stupid Trojan war?"

"Yeah, Demeter ordered me to steal it," said Umeko.

"Oh wow, you're stealing things for her? Intresting choice for trials," Dionysus said, "especially for Demeter. At least with your trial with the ceraste, you get a trophy for it."

"Yeah, I guess," Umeko said holding her horns up.

"Umeko?"

Umeko twirled around and saw her parents walking out of a random shop, Hades's arms filled with bags.

"Oh hi Mom, hi Dad," Umeko said sheepishly.

"What are those in your hands?" Yui asked. Hades walked closer to get a better look.

"These almost look like ceraste horns," he said.

"Well, that's because they are," Umeko admitted.

Hades's eyes budge out. "You didn't!" He said in alarm.

"I had to in order to get the horns for Demeter," Umeko explained, "but she said I would keep one."

Hades moaned in pain, holding his head. "I knew she was going to send you on trails that might kill you but I still don't know if I can handle it! But that does explain why you're here Dionysus."

"What, what's going on? What's a ceraste?" Yui asked.

"Half snake, half man creature, their horns word off poison," Dionysus told her.

"And Umeko had to fight one?!" Yui asked in alarm.

"Yeah, but she handled herself well in the fight," Takeru assured Yui quickly.

"Yeah, I only had to get involved in the end when he wouldn't accept hwr offer to spare his life," said Dionysus.

"Why would it matter if you got involve?" Yui asked.

"Because ceraste have always been loyal followers of me," said Dionysus, "anyway, now that we found your parents, do you want to head back to Demeter's place?"

"Oh yeah I probably should," said Umeko, "glad you're both okay Mom and Dad. I'll see you back at the hotel. I love you both"

"See you back at the hotel," Hades said.

"Let us know if you have to do anymore trials today!" Yui ordered.

"I'll try," Umeko called back as she, Takeru and Dionysus walked away.

"So, that ceraste thing is something we can expect Umeko to go up against?" Yui asked once Umeko was gone and out of sight.

"Probably even more dangerous," Hades said, clearly upset.

"Oh my god! Yui moaned, "do you think she can handle it?"

"Hopefully, as long as she hasn't inherited too much of my bad luck!" Hades said.

* * *

"Hey guys, look who's here," Umeko said as she and her two companions climbed into the limo.

"Dionysus? What are you doing here?" Balder asked.

"Helping out the little lady with the ceraste," said Dionysus, "they're some of my followers, so I figured I should be around just in case."

"I hope you didn't get too much involved," Tsukito said, "I can only assume Ms. Demeter will look for any excuse to disqualify a trial."

"Don't worry, all I did was make sure he show appreciation for the kid sparing his life," said Dionysus.

"How did you even know she was going up against a ceraste?" Loki asked.

"Someone thought to call me about it," Dionysus said, as he took a seat closest to the front seat. At that Hermes reached his hand back and Dionysus gave him a high-five.

"Hermes?" Umeko said surprised.

"You didn't call Dionysus so he could possibly sabotage Little Weed did you?" Takeru asked.

"Of course not," Hermes insisted, "I just called him to observed for a situation like him not accepting Umeko's offer of mercy."

"Then it's a good thing you did," Tsukito said.

"Hmm, well, let's hope Demeter won't try twisting you showing up in some way to reject the kid victory," said Loki, "but if she does, then there's no reason to hand over one of horns, huh kid?

"Hey yeah, you're right!" Umeko said.

Loki winked at her, "just remember that when you go see her, make sure to see if she'll count your trial a victory before handing it over."

"Hey good idea Loki," Takeru said with a smirk.

"Couldn't that make her mad?" Umeko asked.

"So? She already can hardly stand you. The least you can do is start standing up to her and no longer take most of her B.S. towards you," said Loki.

"Loki's got a point. At some point, you can reach a limit," Tsukito said.

"Hmm," Umeko thought rubbing her chin. Would it be a wise idea to try standing up Demeter?

* * *

"Demeter?" Umeko called out when everybody had returned to the temple. There was no answer.

"Demeter?" Umeko tried calling out again.

"Miss Demeter?" Tsukito called out as well.

"Oi, Weed Lady?" Takeru shouted.

"Did you already forget what she did to you this morning?" Tsukito reminded him.

"Right," Takeru said, remembering the vines that tied him up.

Dionysus meanwhile started to head towards the back of the temple.

"Where are you off to?" Loki asked following him.

"Just seeing if possibly Demi's here, just hasn't heard us yet," Dionysus said. He looked past some of the pilars and both he and Loki could see someone moving around.

"It should have worked! It had to work! Why didn't it? And what's more, I can't label it a failure either without letting my plan our!"

"What plan is that?" Dionysus asked out loud.

"It's complicated," Loki told him. He gave off a whistle. "Hey lady!"

"What the?" Demeter said as she made her way through the pillars towards Loki and Dionysus, "Dionysus, what are you doing here? And with him?"

"We're here with Umeko to give you your ceraste horn," said Dionysus.

"Oh is she?" Demeter said, "I hope she didn't have to kill the poor creature Dionysus."

"No, she was able to spare his life," said Dionysus, "and if she had killed him, I wouldn't have made a big deal about it."

"Wait, really?!" Demeter said in surprise," oh right, this is you we're talking about. But I'm sure his brothers might call upon for vengeance if she had killed him."

"I would have worked it out," said Dionysus.

"Anyway, do you want the horn or not? Umeko's waiting to give it to you," said Loki leading her back the way they came to Umeko and the others.

"Found her," Dionysus called out.

"Well, did obtain the horn?" Demeter asked, walking straight up to Umeko.

Umeko showed them to her, "I got them like you asked. Does this mean I have another trial knocked off?"

Demeter stroked her chin, "I don't know, how much did you get help from Dionysus?"

Everyone around her groaned.

"I didn't help her get the horns at all, I swear," said Dionysus.

"You're positive?" Demeter asked, acting like she didn't believe him.

"Well, if you don't believe him or me and aren't going to knock a trial off, then I guess I have no business letting you keep a horn huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Demeter asked.

"You said my trial was to defeat the ceraste without anyone seeing it or letting destroy anything and to bring you a horn. But if you're not going to give it a pass, I don't see why I should give you the horn."

Demeter looked shocked, "well, aren't we getting a little bolder. But you do make a good point. Very well, I'll give you a pass for this trial."

"Thank you," said Umeko. She held up a horn, "your horn than Madam."

"Thank you," said Demeter, graciously accepting it, "you can go home for now. I'll have a whole new test tomorrow for you."

"Good evening than Miss Demeter," Umeko said as she and her friends left.

"The little girl is getting bolder," Loki heard Demeter muttered as they walked away.

Loki smirked. 'Yeah, she gets that from her mom,' he thought.

* * *

When Hades and Yui arraived back at their hotel, Yui quickly jumped onto the the room computer.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked, putting away the things they had bought throughout the day.

"Just looking up something," said Yui, only to suddenly let off a gasp and nearly fall out of her seat.

"What?" Hades asked hurrying over to the computer. There he saw a picture of a ceraste on the screen.

"That's what Umeko was fighting?!" Yui demanded to know.

"Yes, that's a ceraste," Hades said sheepishly.

"Oh my god!" Yui screamed, "oh my god!"

"I know, I know!" Hades said, trying to comfort her, "but you knew this could happen, remember?"

"Yes, but this ,this is making it even more real! She really could have died today! Hades is there anything, anything that can help protect?!"

"No, not unless we want her to pass," said Hades.

"Umeko!" Yui cried burying her face in Hades's chest. She felt so helpless as a parent as her daughter kept going off to fight more creatures like that horrible beast from today.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hades kept holding Yui tight as she unleashed her frustration and grief over the idea of her daughter fighting dangerous and evil creatures.

Suddenly, they were distracted by the door opening.

"I'm back," Umeko said as she walked into the penthouse.

Both her parents turned to look at her as she came into the main living room, still holding her horn of the ceraste.

"How did it go with Demeter?" Hades immediately asked.

"She accepted my trail as a pass and said I have the rest of the day off," said Umeko, "also that I get to keep this." She held up her horn.

"Uh, I'll take that," Hades said quickly, snatching it from her, "you can't be too careful with something like that."

"I'm sorry," Umeko said.

"That's alright," Hades said, "if you'd like I can take it to Hephaestus and see if he can fashion it in a way that will make it easy and safe to use in the future."

"You think he can?" Umeko asked.

"You'd be surprised what he can accomplish," said Hades.

"In the meantime, how about we get you cleaned up?" Yui asked as she offered Umeko her hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom.

Hades meanwhile headed towards a window and seemingly dissappeared from the room.

* * *

Umeko moaned with pleasure as she felt her mom scrubbing her back while sitting in a tub of warm water.

"It's been a while since you've let me wash you like this huh?" Yui said softly.

"Well, it's not like I'm a little kid anymore Mom," Umeko said.

"I know," said Yui, "believe me, I know. You're growing up so pretty, and," she had to pause a little before she finished, "you've had to already face things most people could never dream of. And will still have to."

"I'm sure I can do it Mom, you'll see, I'm sure I can," Umeko tried to comfort her mom as Yui kept washing her back. She tried turning around to look at Yui, and saw Yui's lip trembling. Yui suddenly ambushed her with a huge hug, not caring that she got wet in the process.

"I'm so sorry! I was the one that wanted to you to embrace your powers! I thought it would be for the best! But now because of that, now you're in this terrible, dangerous predicament! I should have listened to your father when he said we shouldn't tamper with them! He knew more about what he was talking about than I could even begin to imagine! I'm so sorry!"

"Mom, Mom," Umeko said as she gently pushed Yui off of her, "Mom, I'm happy you insisted on it! I wouldn't be happy going through life not embracing my powers. I'd feel miserable having something I couldn't use or have to suppress. I know it's been dangerous but, I love being able to let them out, accepting as a part of me instead of something that's wrong with me."

Yui whipped away some of her tears and nodded at her daughter's words, "that part does make me happy. I didn't want you to think you were a freak or not normal."

"Well I'm not entirely normal Mom," Umeko pointed out as a kind of joke, "I'm a demigod remember? I was never totally normal."

"Well normal for a demigod!" Yui said, also as a sort of joke.

"I'm sure I'm as normal as a demigod goes," Umeko said.

"Yes, I just never fully realized that stuff like what you did t

oday is normal demigod activities," said Yui.

"Definitely more exciting than girlscouts," said Umeko.

* * *

"So do you think you can sculpt it in a way she maybe able to use it and stay safe?" Hades asked Hephaestus.

The smith god studied the horn carefully. "I maybe able to make something she'd like and stay safe with it," he finally said.

"Thank you," said Hades.

"So, your daughter's first trophy for her trials huh?" Hephaestus asked as he walked around to his tools.

"Yes, hopefully the first of many," said Hades.

"First of what?" Aphrodite suddenly asked as she came into Hephaestus' workshop.

"What are you doing here so late?" Hephaestus asked.

"I feel bad, Lord Balder rejected me," Aphrodite said in a whining tone, "make me something pretty to cheer me up!"

Hephaestus groaned, "you're lucky you're smoking hot and I have an obligation as your husband!" He muttered. He looked towards Hades, "I'm sorry Hades, but I'll have to put your daughter's horn on hold."

"That's okay, I'm used to things like this happening, bad luck and all," said Hades, "just let me know when you do get to it."

"No problem," Hephaestus promised.

Hades was about to leave until he happened to look at Aphrodite, "what's this about Balder rejecting you?"

"Oh he showed up at my temple today and I tried showing him how great it would be with me. But in the end he abandoned me and he didn't even come to see me for real! He had come with your daughter to help her steal my Trojan golden apple!"

"Umeko had to come steal your golden apple?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, according to Demeter," Aphrodite said like it was nothing.

'First Apollo and now Aphrodite?' Hades thought, 'what is with Demeter sending Umeko on all these trials that involve theft? Is she up to something?'

* * *

When Hades return to his hotel room, he saw Yui and Umeko coming out of the bathroom, actually holding hands and giggling a little.

"Hi Dad," Umeko said when she noticed her dad.

"Hi, I took your horn to Hephaestus. He promised he'll turn it into something safe that you can use in the future," said Hades.

"Thanks Dad," Umeko said, hugging her dad in appreciation, "I'm going to go to bed now and I'll probably get up early by myself so I can head back out to Demeter's temple for my next trial. Goodnight mom and dad." And with that, Umeko dissappeared into her room.

Yui glided over to Hades and put her arm around his waist. "So, did Hephaestus say when he'd get to work on Umeko's horn?" She asked.

"As soon as he makes Aphrodite her gift to make her feel better. Apparently Balder flat out rejected her today," said Hades.

"She went and finally tried her luck with him huh?" Yui asked.

"Well, actually he apparently went with Umeko as a part of her other trial to steal something from her," Hades explained.

"Steal?" Yui said back, "isn't that what Apollo's twin sister Artemis was accusing her of?"

"Yes, it looks like Demeter's doing a split trial where half Umeko has to risk her life and another half where she has to steal from people," Hades confessed."

"Stealing?" Yui repeated, "won't that make some of the gods mad if Umeko has to steal from them?"

"Quite possibly, if Umeko's not careful enough," said Hades.

"Oh dear," Yui said terrorfied of the idea of Umeko having to endure one of Hades's relatives wrath. She knew some of them weren't especially nice.

* * *

The next morning, as antisipated, Umeko got up herself and prepared quickly for the day.

She hurried out, not even waking her parents up and made her way to the lobby. She came outside to the parking lot to check to see if Hermes was even here yet.

She didn't seem to notice the limo anywhere and instead turn to head back inside. She was suddenly surprised by a car horn honking and quickly twirled around to see Hermes pulling up.

"Good morning Umeko!" Hermes said as he climbed out of the front seat, "see you're all ready to start your day?"

"As ready as I can ever get," said Umeko.

"Your little helpers aren't here yet?" Hermes asked.

"No, but they should be here soon," said Umeko said. "Hey, I wanted to ask, yesterday, when I was heading towards Aphrodite's temple, you said something, like you knew what I was about to do."

"That's because I did," Hermes said.

"You did?" Umeko asked.

"Sure, I'm the God of thieves after all," said Hermes.

"You are?" Umeko asked.

"Yeah, I'm the God of those who lives by their wits, and that includes thieves. So I know when a theft is about to take place," said Hermes.

"Do you hate me for what I'm doing? Stealing from other gods?" Umeko asked.

"No, I know when a thief is a dishonerable one,and I know for a fact you're a very honerable person," Hermes assured her, "even if you have to steal from me, I'd understand. I won't make it easy for you, but I'll understand."

"Thanks, I guess," said Umeko.

"Good morning Umeko,"

"Good morning Balder," said Umeko, turning around to see him and all the others of the group coming out of the hotel.

"So, we're all ready to get this party started?" Hermes asked, opening the limo door.

"I sure am," Umeko said as she climbed in.

"Good for you kid!" Takeru praised as he and everyone else climbed in.

"So Umeko, I'm curious, what became of your ceraste horn?" Tsukito asked.

"Dad took it to Hephaestus' workshop to see if he can fashion it into something I can use later that's safe," said Umeko.

Hephaestus," Loki muttered, "Hephaestus, who was that?"

"Smith God," Hermes said from the front, "nice guy, I always liked him. He's really good at crafting with his hammer."

"Hammer?" Thor suddenly said.

"Yep, his prized tool," said Hermes.

"Hmm," said Thor, "I'd wonder what it'd be like to go up against him with my own hammer."

"Getting a little competitive or something?" Loki teased.

"Just a little curious," said Thor.

* * *

Soon the car arraived at the hill with the temple at the top and the group hurried to the top.

"Demeter, Demeter I'm here and ready," Umeko called out.

"Are you now?" Demeter said suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Yes, I hope I'm not too early," said Umeko.

"Never, the earlier you are, the more trials we can try doing during the day," said Demeter.

"Can we go ahead and get started then?" Takeru asked.

"Someone has no patients," said Demeter with a sneer, "anyway, your first task for today is another item obtaining mission."

"So in other words, stealing again?" Umeko asked.

"Call it what you want," Demeter sneered, "anyway this time I want you to go retrieve an item from Hephaestus."

"Hephaestus?" Umeko asked. It felt a little odd after all this talk about him, she was suddenly tasked to go and get something from him, "what do you need me to get from him?"

"Just a random tool from his biggest workshop in Mt. Olympus, it can be anything as long as it's his " said Demeter.

"Alright," Umeko said, "anything I should know about this task that might be dangerous?"

Demeter turned to look at her, a little annoyed she had asked.

"You are obligated to tell her right?" Tsukito reminded her.

"Yes, well, you should know, Hephaestus has certain assistants, the cyclops," she said.

"Cyclops?" Umeko said.

"Yes, one eyed creatures that are handy with smith tools themselves and feed one certain thing, humans. I doubt they'll take too kindly if someone were to steal from their master," said Demeter.

Umeko was quite for a moment, "very well then, I'll just have to be extra careful," she said, trying to sound confident before turning around and leaving.

"Well, looks like you may get a chance to compare hammers after all huh?" Loki asked Thor as everyone walked back to the car.

"Yes," said Thor.

"I take it this means you're coming with me on this Thor?" Umeko asked.

"Yes Umeko, I will," Thor said.

"Thank you," said Umeko, "I'm sure Hephaestus won't be too hard to handle."

"The cylops though," Tsukito said looking over some notes.

"Yeah, I know, I doubt they'd hesitate to eat up a demigod. But this is what I have to do, then so be it," said Umeko, "let's just try to not let my mom know about this."


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Hermes, do you know where Hephaestus' workshop is by chance?" Umeko asked as Hermes drove everyone away.

"Oh he has several," said Hermes, "just about any volcano in Greece has a place for him to work. His most popular one is of course Mt. Etena."

"Can we try it first please?" Umeko asked.

"You got it," said Hermes, turning the car.

Umeko patted her legs a little with her hands, trying to drown out her nervousness.

"Relax Weed, you faced worst yesterday with the ceraste," Takeru boasted, with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Right, right," Umeko said, "I'm sure I can handle man eating one eyed creatures," said Umeko

"Maybe you could consider blinding them," said Tsukito.

"Blind them?" Umeko asked.

"Yes, that is the trick Odysseus used in the famous book The Odyssey," Tsukito said pulling out a sudden new copy of the book.

"Hey there you go, just think of a sharp thing or eye paych, blind them and taking the tool thing, and boom, test over," Loki said.

"Unless some of the cyclops are Children of Poseidon," Tsukito said as he read more of the book.

"Wait, what?" Umeko asked confused.

"Some cyclops are actually brothers to Zeus and Hades's own father, aka your grandfather, while some are son's of Poseidon. And it looks like Poseidon will be most angered if someone were to blind them or some kind of other torture."

"Oh," Umeko said, "well how will I know the difference?!"

"That's easy, Cyclops that are decedents of the original three, Thunder, Lightning and Thunderbolt all have a more red tint fur. Plus they can actually be reasoned with. While cyclops that are related to Poseidon tend to have a more blue tint to their fur. Plus, they're not the most reasonable creatures. They take what they want and usually only answer to Poseidon or Hephaestus," Hermes said from the front seat.

"You serious?" Takeru asked.

"Of course, I am god don't forget. I have seen them before you know," said Hermes.

"So blue fur I should be careful how and if I harm them while I can reason with red fur cyclops but shouldn't be afraid to really maim them?" Umeko said out loud as she thought it over in her head.

"Exactly," said Hermes.

"Got it," Umeko said, feeling a little better knowing what she had to go up against.

Just then her cell phone went off.

"Oh it's Mom," Umeko told everyone before answering, "hi Mom."

"Hi honey," said Yui, "I was just wondering if you got your first assignment for the day."

"Yeah, just something doing at Mt. Etna," said Umeko.

"Mt. Etna?" Yui said out loud, so that Hades could hear it. He looked up concern at hearing that.

"What's at Mt. Etna?" Yui asked.

"Don't worry about it Mom, I'll tell you all about it when I get home," Umeko tried to assure her mom. The last thing she wanted was to get her mom upset again over Umeko going up against some man-eating creature or that she once again had to steal something from someone.

"But Umeko," Yui tried to argue.

"And don't try following me either Mom. I don't think you'd like it here!" Umeko insisted right before hanging up.

* * *

"Umeko!" Yui shouted as her daughter hung up. She groaned annoyed, "that girl!"

"She's right you know, there isn't any real reason to go visit Mt. Etna. So we have no excuse other than we wanted to spy on Umeko if we went there."

"You seemed pretty sure we shouldn't be going there and quick to come to such an conclusion," Yui said as she walked slowly over to him.

"I do know things in regards to my own home Yui," Hades said.

Yui lowered her face until she was in eye contact with him.

"There's something you're not telling me," she said in a serious but also seductive tone.

"Maybe," Hades said trying to look away from Yui's temptation.

"What, and you're not going to tell me what it is?" Yui asked as she managed to maneuver herself into Hades's lap. She started circling the front of his shirt with her finger.

"I don't think I should," Hades said, trying hard to stay strong against Yui advances.

"Hades," Yui said softly before pulling him into a kiss.

Hades groaned but still found himself giving into the kiss.

"What's wrong with Mt. Etna?" Yui whispered in between kisses.

"Don't worry about it, please?" Hades begged getting more bolder with the kisses. Yui could feel him playing with the buttons on her shirt. She knew it wouldn't take long before he'd try undoing one or two.

"Hades," she said softly, "you know you shouldn't keep secrets from your wife," she kept insisting.

Hades groaned mad before finally ending the make out. "It's where I abducted Persephone alright?" He muttered.

"What?" Yui asked in shock.

"She likes picking some of the flowers near the mountain and so when I decided to take her away, that's where I opened the hole to abduct her," Hades explained, "I told you I didn't want to discuss this!"

"Right," said Yui as she slowly stood up and backed away from Hades, "sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too, I didn't want to tell you about this," said Hades.

"Yeah," said Yui. She kept moving further away from Hades.

"Yui, don't get upset like this!" Hades pleaded with his wife, "I keep telling you, there's nothing between her and I any more."

"Yes, I know," Yui kept saying softly.

"Well, since we know we're not going to Mt. Etna for sure, how about I show you somewhere else nice," Hades suggested, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Sure," Yui said as she brushed his arms and headed back to her room to get ready.

Hades sighed as he watched Yui walk away. 'How do Zeus and Hades deal with so many wives?!' He thought as he started to put away some of the breakfast dishes.

* * *

Yui sighed sadly as she came to her room and started to get some things together.

'I shouldn't have gotten mad at Hades like that. I'm the one that tried bringing it up after all,' she thought, scolding herself.

She finished gathering her stuff together before heading out of the room.

"Hades, I'll wait for you in the lobby," she called out as she walked out.

"What?" Hades asked running out of the kitchen, not sure he heard Yui or not, "Yui?" There was no reply.

"Hmm," Hades surged before walking back into the kitchen.

He had just finished cleaning everything when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Hades,"

Hades turned around and saw someone who looked like Yui standing in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Something was feeling confusing, "are you ready to go?"

"I actually decided I didn't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here today, with you," Yui said as he headed towards him and put her arms around him, kissing him softly.

As she did Hades couldn't help but feel something was wrong with this whole situation.

* * *

"So where do we go exactly to find the opening to Hephaestus' workshop?" Umeko asked when everyone arraived in a village close to the Mt. Etna.

"If you hike up the path at the edge of the of the town and take a more rocky path where it splits, it'll take you to rock wall with Hephaestus' symbol on it. Only gods or demigods will be able to see it. Just knock there three times and call our for Hephaestus to let you in. You should have no problem then," said Hermes.

"Got it, thanks," said Umeko as she climbed out of the car. Thor quickly followed.

"Good luck Umeko!" Balder said as they walked off.

"Do you have a plan in mind for this?" Thor asked as they walked through the town.

"I'm thinking, we go in, pretending that you want Hephaestus to maybe look at your hammer and while you distract him, I take one of his tools," Umeko suggested.

"And the cyclops?" Thor asked.

"I'll have to be stealthy and try to not draw attention to myself as I take it," Umeko said.

"Good luck then," Thor said as they finally reached the path. A lot of other people were walking up or down it, or jogging or riding bikes. Thor and Umeko began climbing the hill for a while until they found the Ricky path Hermes had told them about.

"This must be it," Umeko said as they started down the path.

"Hey, you're not going down there are you?" A jogger asked as she ran by, "it's pretty dangerous and it just leads to a dead in."

"That's okay, it's looks interesting," Umeko said as she Thor finally started walking down the path anyway.

"You really shouldn't, I've heard stories or hikers disappearing down that path!" the jogger tried to warn.

"We'll be fine," Thor assured her as he and Umeko kept walking.

"Hope she doesn't do anything to try and stop us," said Umeko.

"Just keep going," Thor said as he pushed her along.

Soon the two came to the dead end with a huge wall of solid rock in front of them.

"Now we just need to find Hephaestus' symbol," Umeko as she walked around the wall. Suddenly she came across a design on the rock that had an avil with a hammer and a pair of pincers in it.

"This must be it over here!" She called over to Thor. He quickly hurried over to her and Umeko knocked three times on the symbol.

"Who is it?" Umeko and Thor heard coming from the other side of the rock.

"Hephaestus?" Umeko called back. There was a short pause.

"Umeko, is that you?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes, can you let me and my friend Thor in?" Umeko asked.

"Thor? Oh the Norse God of Thunder," Hephaestus said.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could take a look at my hammer. It has always been a little inperfected when it came to the handle," Thor said.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that," Hephaestus said, "I'd love to look at your hammer, even if it's just to look!"

At that, the rock wall shook and split open, revealing a huge long hallway.

Umeko gulped a little before feeling Thor's hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he assured her as he pushed her forward. Umeko kept nodding as the two walked down the hallway until they came to a massive smith. All around were cyclops busy working on things at something at several different work stations.

"Over here," Hephaestus called out from his work station. "I feel honored that you've come here allowing me to look at your hammer! I've always wanted to see up close."

"Well, here then," Thor said putting it down on top of the work bench.

Hephaestus gasped at it. "Amazing!" He praised, "absolutely amazing! I can see why you prize it so much!"

"Thank you," Thor said politely.

"Now, you said something about me wanting to look at the handle here?" Hephaestus asked as he examined it.

"Long story short, the handle couldn't be finished in time, so it's always been short," Thor explained.

"Hmm, I see," Hephaestus said as examined it.

Umeko looked around for a second and noticed so many tools hanging on the different walls. Slowly and softly, she moved towards one. She didn't even regonized some of them. Then she noticed a small hammer, one she could easily slip under her shirt or even pocket without someone noticing.

Slowly, Umeko reached up and carefully took the hammer off the wall. She could feel her heart thumping as she slipped it into her pocket.

'There, I did it!' She thought with a little bit of pride as she turned around, only to come face to face with a cyclops.

The thing smacked his lips looking amsused, "and what are you up to little demigod?" It asked.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

'Oh no,' Umeko thought scared. Had the cyclops manage to see her slip the small hammer into her pocket? Or was he just interested in a quick snack? Umeko tried studying his fur and realized it was of a blue tint, thus meaning he was a decedent of Poseidon and if she tried to seriously hurt him, Position would get mad at her.

The cyclops looked really happy that Umeko was standing in front of him, as if he suddenly had a new toy to play with. He started sniffing at her, making Umeko flinch.

"Mmm, demigod," he said, "I've never had a demigod before. But I heard they taste delicious!"

"Stay back!" Umeko shouted throwing her arm out in front of her, "you, you don't know who you're messing with! I happen to be the daughter of Hades and the only known demigod in existence!"

The cyclops looked shocked at her words as he did start to stagger back a little.

"So you're the famous daughter of Hades. Grandfather's been talking about you coming to Greece with his big brother," he said. He started to smirk again. "Well, if something were to happen to you, it would be your father's fault, what with his bad luck and all. Why should his own daughter not be imuned?"

"I doubt Zeus would be happy about that!" Umeko said as she tried side stepping away from the cyclops.

The thing merely scoffed, "Zeus! I'm not afraid of him! If he was so concerned with your safety he wouldn't have let you come here now would he?"

"I had to come here!" Umeko insisted. She quickly covered her mouth out of shock. She figured she probably shouldn't have told you cyclops that, since it might top him off she stole something from Hephaestus.

"You had to come here? Why?" the cyclops asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Uh," Umeko tried to think fast, "because of him!" She quickly pointed at Thor still standing with Hephaestus, examining his hammer in awe.

"Him?" The cyclops asked.

"Yes, him, Thor, god of Thunder. He couldn't have gotten in here since he's a Norse God and I just wanted to help out a friend!" She ran over to Thor quickly. "How's it going guys?"

"Huh?" Both men asked looking up. Both were quick to notice the cyclops standing nearby.

"Hey, nock it off!" Hephaestus yelled at him, "you do anything to harm her, I will tell Poseidon and he won't hesitate to make you pay for it!"

"Sorry Boss," the cyclops muttered as he returned to his work station.

"And that goes for the rest of you too! Zeus wants her to remain as safe as possible for the time being, got it!" Hephaestus ordered the rest of his workers.

"Yes Boss," all the other cyclops called out.

"Very good, now back to your hammer!" Hephaestus said excited looking down at it, "I'm almost sorry to say, but I'm not sure if I can do anything in regards to the handle. The way it's attached to the head, I don't know how I could mend it."

"I should have guessed as much. It's not your fault," Thor assured him. He leaned down closer to Umeko and whispered, "did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got a hammer safe in my pocket," Umeko whispered back.

"Good work," Thor whispered before looking back at Hephaestus. "If there's nothing you can do, I'll just take my hammer back and stop wasting your time," he said, reaching for it.

"Now hold on a second," Hephaestus protested, "even if I can't fix it, maybe I can make a replica of it!"

"You want to make a copy of it?" Umeko asked.

"Yes!" Hephaestus said, sounding super excited about the idea.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Thor insisted, "my hammer really is one of a kind."

"Granted, but, I really think I could copy it! Even if it doesn't work the same way as your other one, it would be a magnificent sight! You could just call it a souvenir from Greece!"

"Uh, well, if you really want to make me one," said Thor.

"Oh I do, I do!" Hephaestus insisted, "just let me get a detailed drawing of it!" One of his assistant robots handed him a piece of paper and pencil and Hephaestus quickly sketched out a drawing, "that should do it! I'll let you know when I'm done with it!"

"Thank you," said Thor, picking his hammer back up.

"Oh and Umeko, is there anything I can make for you? Some armor, a weapon, jewelry?" Hephaestus offered.

"No, I'm fine, I just came here for Thor," said Umeko.

"Oh, okay then," Hephaestus said, "just know you're welcome here anytime, especially if you need something for it."

"Thank you very much," Umeko said bowing to him, "let's go Thor, we still have lots to do."

"Right," said Thor hurrying after her as they headed back down the hallway they came in.

"Clang, bring me a chisel, and one of my small hammers please," they heard Hephaestus call out as they hurried away.

"Oh boy!" Umeko said as she and Thor quicken their pace. Suddenly they two could hear shouting.

"Boss, it's gone! Your little hammer is," there was a short pause, "the demigod! I knew she was up to something!"

"No, don't!" Thor and Umeko heard right as they turned around to see several cyclops, all with blue tint fur, running after them.

"Run!" Umeko shouted as she Thor bolted towards the exit.

"Get them!" They heard the cyclops, the one no doubt named Clang, shout, "tonight we feast on demigod!"

Umeko and Thor kept running until they reached the exit. Only when they tried to move the rock ,it wouldn't budge.

"How do we get out?!" Umeko shouted as she and Thor felt along the rock, trying to find something to help get them free.

"Got you now!" Clang cheered as he and his fellow cyclops cornered them up against the wall. Umeko and Thor turned around to face them.

"Give back what you have stolen and then we'll feast!" Clang said with glee.

"No!" Umeko shouted as she stomped her foot. The whole rock shook under everyone. All the cyclops looked sacred.

"Don't do that! You might wake up the beast below!" a different cyclops warned.

"Beast?" Umeko asked. However she decided to ignore that little bit of info, and instead try to focus on the matter of escaping. "Then let us out! I'm not afraid of any monster!"

"Oh you'd be afraid of this one!" Clang warned "and besides, we're not giving up a chance to enjoy demigod meat!"

"I said no!" Umeko shouted again, angry, stomping her foot again, making everything shake.

"Stop that!" Clang warned mad as he moved closer to her.

Umeko panicked and suddenly she realized she was holding a small dagger in her hand she held it up to Clang's face. "Stay back!" She warned.

Clang and the other cyclops all backed up a little.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you! Poseidon will be really mad if something were to happen to us," Clang warned.

"And my father will be mad if anything were to happen to me!" Umeko retorted.

"Well looks like we're both at a risk of angering someone important huh?" Clang taunted.

"Yes, but there's something else I have at stake," Umeko said.

"Oh and what's that?" Clang asked.

"I can't risk making my mother sad by dying, especially by being eaten!" Umeko shouted as she suddenly lunged forward and stabbed Clang in his eye.

Clang cried out in pain as he staggered back.

"My eye! I can't see! I'm blind!" He shouted as his fellow cyclops all gathered around him.

"Serves you right!" Hephaestus suddenly shouted as he appeared behind the ground of cyclops. He nodded at Umeko and Thor and suddenly the wall behind them opened.

"Go now!" He ordered, "quickly!"

"Are you sure?!" Umeko asked, shocked that Hephaestus was just letting them go.

"Yes, whatever you've doen, I'm sure I'll forgive you for it! Now go!" Hephaestus shouted quickly. Thor grabbed Umeko by her shoulder and pulled her out fast, right as the door shut on them.

"Why did he just let us go?" Umeko asked confused.

"Who knows, let's just go and give the tool to Demeter," said Thor leading her along.

* * *

Hephaestus looked at Clang being treated by his friends.

"You brought this on yourself you know," he scolded.

"I'll see to it that Poseidon makes her pay!" Clang swor.

"No will not! You do anything to hurt that girl, you'll have to deal with both her father and Zeus!" Hephaestus warned.

"I'm not afraid of them!" Clang insisted.

"We'll see," Hephaestus muttered.

Just then a red tint fur cyclops came up behind him. "Did you check?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes, he's still asleep," the red fur cyclops assured Hephaestus.

"Good, I don't know if even Zeus could stop him if he were to wake up again," said Hephaestus.

* * *

Back at the hotel penthouse, Hades was suddenly feeling a big urge to push Yui away from him. When he finally tried, he felt Yui cling to him, not wanting to be let go.

Hades had to push with practically all his might beforehe managed to break himself free from her grasp.

Yui looked shockedand hurt. "Hades, what did you do that for? It's me, your wife," Yui said as she tried walking over to him again. Hades held his arm up, stopping her.

"No you're not," he said bodly.

"What do you mean? Of course I am," Yui insisted.

Hades shook his head, "no, I know my wife and you're not hwr! You're not Yui!"

Yui's face dropped as he said that. "You're partially right," she as she started to change form.

"Persephone!" Hades groaned, "I should have known!"

"You're right, you should have. I would have thought you would have at least regonized my kiss," Persephone said softly, "or was it just my kisses weren't good enough to be remembered?"

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked annoyed.

"I don't know myself," said Persephone, "I guess I'm still just feeling conflict with you just being back here. Let alone with a new wife, a mortal wife and a child.

"Persephone, we were broken up long before I was taken to Zeus's flying garden, let alone before I married my mortal wife and we had our child," Hades reminded her. "And I'm actually supposed to be with Yui, the real Yui right now, showing her a good time. So will you please leave? I don't want her to show up and...,"

"And what?" Persephone muttered.

"And get the wrong impression," Hades said. "So please Persephone, please, just leave already. You're doing me or yourself any favors by being here."

"You don't know that!" Persephone argued. "Hades ever since I saw you back at the party, I've been thinking desperately if we should somehow someway try being together again. I wouldn't even mind if you kept Yui as a wife too. I'm sure we'd get along!"

"No Persephone, no," Hades maintain, "you were miserable as the queen of the dead, even if we had a small bond of love. Your life would not bring you happiness. I've seen how you were after I let you go. You were never happier. I don't want to risk ruining your life again. Yui is my wife and my life nkw. Please accept that and move on. There's a real love for you out there, I know it."

Persephone looked like she was on the brink of tears. "I don't believe you! I believe we should try it again!" Next thing Hades knew, Persephone had lunged at herself at Hades and launched her lips onto his. She held his face in place so tight, Hades couldn't move it on his own. He struggled so much to get out of Persephone's grip that all he managed to do was back up and stagger into the wall, where Persephone kept him pinned.

'No!' He thought desperately, 'Yui!'

* * *

Yui sat in the lobby waiting for Hades. She looked at her watch. It shouldn't be taking him this long to get down here with her. Where was he? Finally, getting a little frustrated, Yui headed back over to the elevator and hit the button for the penthouse. As she road it up, she started to feel a little nervous. Just what was it that was taking Hades so long?

Finally the elevator stopped and Yui hurried out and into the penthouse.

"Hades?" She called out as she walked in.

'No!' Hades thought when he heard Yui's voice. He saw Persephone's eyes open wide in a panic as well.

"Hades?" Yui called out as she neared the kitchen, "Had...," she stopped when she saw him in his comprising position with Persephone. This time Persephone really did pull away.

"Yui!" Hades immediately shouted, "it's not what you think!"

"Yes, it's true!" Persephone insisted, "I can explain!"

Yui didn't replied. Instead she hurried off to her room and Hades heard the door slam shut.

"No!" Hades shouted, "damn this bad luck!"

* * *

Umeko held out the hammer to Demeter. She took it slowly and examined it.

"It's small, but it'll pass," she said.

"That's it?" Takeru asked, "you're letting her off that easily?"

"Should I not?" Demeter asked, "it sounds like she had a rough day as is, given the fact that you had to fight cyclops and even blind one. That's rough on anyone."

"How did you know about that?" Umeko asked.

"Oh I have my ways," Demeter said with a smirk.

Just then Umeko's phone started to go off.

"Uh," Umeko said looking at Demeter confused.

"Go ahead," Demeter replied. She walked a little away, still examining the hammer Umeko had brought her.

'Even if Hephaestus doesn't get angry with the girl, I just Poseidon isn't going to be happy one of his decedents was blinded like that!' She thought with pleasure.

"Yes Mom?" Umeko asked as she answered the phone.

"Umeko, where are you?" Yui asked. She sounded like she was crying

"I'm at Demeter's temple, telling her I'm doen with my task," said Umeko.

"So you're done?" Yui asked.

"Yes," Umeko asked, starting to feel a little nervous, "why?"

"Tell your driver friend to take you to the airport right away then!" Yui ordered, "you and I are going back home to Japan, today!"


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Umeko held her phone confused.

"Mom, can you say that again?" She asked.

"I said, said, just come straight to the airport. We're leaving!" Yui sputtered again.

"But why?" Umeko asked, "we're not done with my trials." She looked back at Demeter as she said that.

Demeter turned her attention towards the girl and her friends curiously.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Hold that thought," Loki said holding his finder up, right before snatching Umeko's phone away.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Loki, not right now please," Yui pleaded, "I just want to come home. I never even wanted to come here for Umeko's trials in the first place!"

"Did Hades do something? Or one of his stupid family members?" Loki asked.

"Just make sure Umeko comes to the airport!" Yui shouted as she hung up.

"Hmm looks like I gusset right, " Loki shrugged, handing Umeko back her phone.

"My dad did something to my mom?" Umeko asked confused.

"Or one of your cooky god relatives," said Loki.

"Well I'd better go back to the hotel and find out. I don't want to leave yet! I want to finish my trials!" Umeko insisted.

"Is there a problem?" Demeter asked.

"You might know, being a crazy Greek chick and all," Takeru sneered at her.

"You really shouldn't say things like that to her you know," Tsukito muttered, right as a vine slither up and wrapped itself around Takeru's leg and yanked him up, dangling him above the ground.

"Hey, hey, put me down!" Takeru shouted loudly as he thrashed around.

"You gods from Japan sure can be a nuisance sometimes," Demeter said before turning her attention to Umeko again. "Is something happening? Are you possibly leaving?"

Umeko glared at her, "no!" She declared, "I'm not leaving until you say I pass!"

"Hmm, well that's going to be a while," said Demeter as a taunt.

"We'll see!" Umeko retorted, "I got to get back to the hotel and check up on my mom! Now put Takeru down!"

"My, getting bold aren't we?" Demeter said. She snapped her fingers and immediately her vine dropped Takeru to ground.

"You could have told her to put me down gently!" Takeru muttered as Tsukito and Balder both helped him up.

"Sorry, can we just go?!" Umeko said as she ran down the hill, followed by her friends.

Demeter watched as they ran and finally drove off.

"I will give the girl this, she is loyal to her mother, and her father for that matter," she said to herself. She walked back inward in her temple before coming back to her real home on Olympus. She thought about her own parents and how strain of a relationship she had with her own father. Of course the same was true for Zeus Hades and Poseidon. She wondered if that's what made her so protective of Persephone, she wanted to be a good parent to her.

"Persephone?" She called out, suddenly having a huge urge to see her daughter, "Persephone? Let's go do something together dear." Persephone didn't respond. "Persephone?" She called out again, "where is that girl?"

* * *

"Oh Olympus, what have I done?" Persephone asked herself sadly as she and Hades hurried to his and Yui's room where the door was shut and locked.

"You made my bad luck rub off and put me at odds with my wife that's what!" Hades muttered as he tried jigging the handle of the of the door and pounding on it. "Yui, Yui please let me in! Please let me explain!"

"Please Ms. Yui, hear him out! He's innocent in all of this! It's just his bad luck!" Persephone also pleaded to the door.

Yui was a little surprised to hear Persephone's voice along with Hades begging her to open the door and face them.

"It's not just," she paused, "catching you two together! I can't take all the woorying over Umeko getting killed by either some crazy animal or one of your all too powerful relatives!"

Persephone and Hades looked at each other a little ashamed.

"Yui, please, running away like this isn't going to help solve anything. I can't loose you or Umeko," Hades pleaded.

Persephone listen to Hades's heartfelt plea to Yui.

'This is all my fault!' She thought as she removed herself from behind Hades and the penthouse all together.

* * *

Yyikes sat on the bed as she heard Hades's plea, "I can't loose you or Umeko!"

'We just might though. At the rate things are going, one of us will be lost from this family,' she thought tearfully.

"Fae!" She suddenly heard Apollo shout as she just as suddenly found herself in a big embrace, "Fae don't leave. Please Fae don't leave! I don't want you to leave! I like having you here!"

"Apollo!" Umeko shouted as she tried pushing Apollo away in an attempt to free herself, "what are you doing here?"

"Trying to keep you from leaving! I want to keep you from leaving!" Apollo said.

"But, how did you know I was leaving?" Yui asked.

"So you are really leaving?"

Yui turned around and saw Dionysus standing on the other side of the bed looking quite surprised.

"What are you both doing here? And did you find out exactly that I was leaving?" Yui asked.

"Persephone showed up out of nowhere and asked us to come down to and talk to you about. Said she screwed up worse than when Kong Midas asked me for a golden touch," Dionysus said.

"Persephone?" Yui said, "Persephone came to you?"

"What did Perdy- Perdy do?" Apollo asked.

"I cought her kissing Hades," Yui said softly.

"Kissing?!" Apollo gasped.

"Oh for the love of!" Dionysus muttered.

"Oh Fae!" Apollo said, hugging her, "you can't judge Perdy-Perdy too harshly. Love is something, even if it hasn't even been shown for a long time, that never really goes away. When love that hasn't been shown for a long time suddenly comes back to surface it can cause a person, god or mortal, to do crazy things, things they don't even understand otherwise."

Yui pushed herself free before finally sitting down on the bed. "It's not just Hades and Persephone. I don't want to keep going on day after day worried that when Umeko leaves in the morning if that's the last time I'm going to see her alive!"

Dionysus and Apollo both looked at each other concerned. "I know how much Demeter hates Hades and would love nothing more than to see her die! I know about the ceraste from the other day or when she had to save us from the storm! A child shouldn't be put to such a task!"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Dionysus agreed, "you'd think Demeter would ease up a little."

"And what's the point? To be given immortality and I can live out my life always worried another woman, a woman who was born immortal just like Hades, will take him away from me! I love Hades, I love him so much! I'm almost certain that if I had been born the way he was I would have been more willingly to be his wife, no fuss!"

* * *

Hades could hear every word Yui spoke, especially the part of how she felt she would be with him had she'd been born an actual goddess rather than a mortal.

"Yui," he said softly. He couldn't take it anymore. He had wanted to not use any god abilities during this fight to be fair to Yui. But now he couldn't take it.

"Hades, good news, I" Persephone started to say as she appeared behind Hades. However, right as she did, Hades himself dissappeared.

"Hades?" She said softly.

* * *

"Fae if you feel that way, then you shouldn't give up on Hades so easily," Apollo started to say, only to suddenly be pushed aside by Hades appearing in the room.

"Oh sorry Apollo," he said quickly.

"Hades?" Yui said surprised.

"About time you showed up," said Dionysus.

Hades quickly raced over to Yui and pulled her up from the bed by her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, not without me! I won't let you leave me! If you leave me, I'll just follow. I'll follow to the ends of the earth if I have to! I won't let you leave! I won't!" Hades declared as he held Yui tight. He was hugging her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. However she didn't complain or say anything in protest.

Outside Persephone listen again to Hades declaration. He had never said anything like that to her, even when the time came for him to let her go of her commitment to being his queen of the underworld.

'I wonder, I wonder what would have happened had Miss Yui really been born immortal and she could have been with Hades instead of me ever being with him,' she thought sadly.

"You!"

Persephone jumped and turned around to see Umeko had returned along with her usual group, including Hermes.

"Should have guessed you had something to do with this," Loki said with a smirk.

"Did you do something to my parents?! To my mother?!" Umeko demanded to know.

"Don't you have anything better to be doing?" Takeru shouted at her.

"Especially given how much your mother dislikes your ex-husband," Tsukito said.

"I, I honestly didn't want to cause harm," Persephone insisted.

"Well, it looks like you failed unfortunately," said Balder.

"Persephone, they're all right, you should go, now! Before your mother finds out!" Hermes insisted.

"I just wanted to know if the situation resolved itself. I don't want to just up and leave without first making sure everything is going to be alright!"

"I'll let you know, personally, " Hermes promised, "now go!"

"But I," Persephone sputtered.

"Fine, we'llfind out together, then you leave!" Umeko said mad as she brushed past her and poundedon her parents' door. "Mom, Dad!"

* * *

Hades turned his head at the noise Umeko was making, loosing his grip on Yui, who also looked towards the door.

"Well, looks like things just got serious," said Dionysus as he went and opened the door. Umeko came running in only to stop suddenly at the sight of her parents in their embrace.

"Now what's going on?!" She demanded to know, "first Mom calls me to tell me to meet her at the airport, and then I come here to see you two being all lovey dovey?!"

"I see you didn't follow my directions though," said Yui, as she managed to turn herself around, still in Hades's arms.

"Of course I didn't! I'm not leaving like that, not without my trials still going!" Umeko insisted. She marched right up to her parents and looked her mother in the eye, "I'm the daughter of Hades, Mom. I won't back down until I prove myself! One way or another!"

"Good for you Little Fae, good for you!" Apollo praised.

"You really want to do that huh?" Yui asked her daughter, slightly amused.

"I don't think I could look at myself in the mirror if I didn't keep trying," said Umeko.

"I'd never thought I'd hear a child of mine declaring something like that," Hades said, also amused by his daughter's words.

"So, I guess here for the time being," Yui said. She pulled Hades's arms around her tighter.

"Oh yes you are!" Hades whispered.

"If you try leaving again, you'll have to eat a pomegranate seed," Umeko said.

"No young lady, we're not going that far!" Hades quickly said.

Persephone sighed as she leaned up against the wall.

"Sometimes I wish I could just throw myself into a tarterus pit or go some place where I never have to see Hades again so both of us can live in peace forever."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to allow him and yourself to live in peace. It'll just take time," Balder said as as means of comfort.

"Thank you sir," Persephone said, saying a silent prayer in her heart that Balder's words came true.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to give the family a little time alone so they can cool down after this confirtation," Tsukito suddenly suggested.

"Yeah, this love shit is making me sick," said Takeru as he turned to leave, only to suddenly look around uneasy.

"Takeru, is something wrong?" Balder asked, noticing his uneasiness.

"The ocean, the ocean's uneasy," Takeru said, moving towards the living room and towards the big window. "Something's disturbing the ocean."

"You can tell that from here?" Loki asked.

"I'm a god of the sea, of course I can," said Takeru, "it's mad!"

"Uh-oh," Apollo Dionysus, Hermes and Persephone said looking at each other.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the big window crashed open, shattering all around Takeru as he tried desperately to move away from the glass.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as he backed away.

"What was that?!" Balder asked.

"Everyone back off! Back off!' Apollo shouted as he Dionysus, Hermes and Persephone ran in front of the group. As they did, a figure of a man started to take shape until finally Poseidon himself was before everyone's eyes and he looked mad.

"Now, Uncle Poseidon, calm down, just calm down!" Apollo desperately tried to reason with the god.

"Please Poseidon, be rational!" Persephone also encouraged.

"Don't do anything crazy now!" Hermes said

"Yeah whatever you're mad about, it's not worth it!" Dionysus added.

"Not worth it? Not worthit?!" Poseidon shouted so loud the penthouse shook.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not worth it," Dionysus said.

"One my cyclops decedents, Clang, was blinded today and I demand retribution from the person who did that!" Poseidon shouted again.

"Oh shit!" Loki heard Thor muttered.

"Let me guess, she did it?" He asked, with an actual smirk.

* * *

CRASH!

"What was that?!" Yui said startled by the sudden sound of glass breaking.

"Just my bad luck probably," Hades said moving to the door to investigate.

"Not worth it? Not worth it?!" A voice suddenly shouted the caused the family to shake a little along with the room.

"What was that?! Don't tell me that was your bad luck too!" Yui shouted, clinging to Hades and Umeko.

"That almost sounded like Uncle Poseidon!" Umeko said. Then she remembered what happened that day, "Oh-no!"

"What? What's wrong?" Yui asked her daughter.

"One of my cyclops decedents, Clang, was blinded today and I demand retribution from the person who did that!" They all heard Poseidon shout again.

"That!" Umeko said sheepishly.

"Blinded a cyclops?" Yui asked.

"Oh-no, Poseidon!" Hades muttered as he tried walking out of the room.

"Dad, wait," Umeko said runningafter him.

"Umeko, no stay here!" Yui said as she followed as well.

* * *

"Poseidon!" Hades snapped as as he stormed into his living room, "whatever you're here for, forget it!"

"Don't presume to tell me what I can and can't do Brother!" Poseidon argued back, "one of my cyclops decedents was blinded today! I demand the person who did it pay."

"And would I be correct in assuming you believe my Umeko is to blame?" Hades asked.

"Clang said it was from the hands of a demigod. How many other demigods do you know of Hades?! She needs to pay!"

"Oh my god!" Yui said as she listened from the hallway. She caught Umeko by the arm and pulled closer to her.

"Mom!" Umeko complained, "I have to...,"

"No!" Yui hissed, "if anything we should get you out of here!"

"You know, no offense or anything Poseidon, but if you did a better job at keeping your cyclop decedents in line, they'd probably not get blinded so often. Our uncle cyclops don't seem to have the same problem."

"Are you calling me a bad parent?!" Poseidon argued back, "do you know how many children I have? I have twenty times the experience of being a parent than you do! And I care about each in my own way! Just like I'm going to do now!"

"Lord Poseidon," Thor suddenly said.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Balder asked.

"I was the one that blinded your family member. Do not punish your innocent child. I will take whatever punishment you feel is necessary to bestow upon me," Thor said as he stood in front of Poseidon looking serious.

"I'm sorry, you were the one?" Poseidon asked confused.

"Yes, the cyclops was mistaken when I put the dagger to his eye," Thor said.

"Is this for real? Because I can make a god suffer just as much as a mortal!" Poseidon warned.

"It's not true, it's not!" Umeko suddenly shouted as she managed to pull free from her mother.

"Umeko no!" Yui shouted, trying to grab her again. Umeko ignored her mother and instead ran straight to the living room and stood in front of Poseidon herself.

"I did do it! I did blind your cyclops family member! I take full responsibility for it. But in my defense, I was given little to no choice! If I hadn't, I would have been eaten. I was merely trying to protect myself," Umeko said firmly, doing her best not to look afraid. Even though, on the inside her heart was going a mile a minute.

"You willingly come to confess to me such a thing even though your friend was willingly to take the blame for you and knowing what would happen when you revealed yourself to me?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, and I'll take whatever punishment you're willing to give me," Umeko said with confidence.

Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders and pull her back until she was up against her father

"And also know that as her father I will do my best to protect her from the punishment," he said.

"Dad, it's okay," Umeko tried to assure him.

Poseidon turn his back and looked towards the big broken window. "None of the cyclops in my family would ever be willing to do what you just did child. You have much more honor then they, creatures that have lived on this earth for eons, do." He was quite again for a moment.

Then he turned around, "you truly are sorry for what you've done?" He asked.

"Of course," Umeko insisted.

"If I brought him here, would you apologize to his face?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course," Umeko said again.

Poseidon took a deep breath before clasping his hands together, making the room shake again and suddenly Clang appeared with a cloth over his eye appeared.

"What, what happened?" He asked.

Umeko gently pushed her father away and walked up to him. "Do you regonized my voice?" She asked.

"The demigod!" Clang shouted as he tried reaching out to grab her.

Umeko jumped back and was quickly shielded by her father again. Poseidon grabbed the cyclop's arm.

"Now stop that right now!" He ordered, "I brought you here so the girl can apologize to you and we'll leave it at that understood?"

"Just apologize? That's all I get?!" Clang complained.

"Next time think with your head and not your stomach!" Poseidon snapped, "now then, Miss Umeko?"

Umeko walked around her father and stood in front of the cyclops, "I don't know and don't really care if you forgive me or not, but I am sorry for blinding you Clang."

"Whatever" Clang muttered, "just consider yourself lucky you're the currently only known demigod and the daughter of Hades. You're like an endangered species practically."

"Alright, that's it, let's go," Poseidon said, clasping his hands together again, and suddenly Clang dissappeared. "I shan't trouble you again on this matter. But cross me again on a different matter, I may not be so forgiving."

"Thank you Poseidon," Hades said as his brother also vanished. As he did, the window appeared to repair itself.

"Nice work there kid," Loki said once everything seemed to be back in order. Then he looked at Thor, "but what were you thinking, trying to take the blame like?"

"Yes Thor, why would you do such a thing?" Balder asked.

"We swore to protect the kid," said Thor, "and I obviously didn't do a good job while I was there in the cave with her, so I figured I'd try making it up now."

"But Thor this isn't your fight. If you had helped me back there, it might not have counted as a pass for my trials," Umeko pointed out.

"Hmm, I supposed you're right," said Thor.

"Umeko," Persephone suddenly said walking up to her.

Umeko gave her a pretty angry glare as she approached. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say it was amazing the way you stood up to Poseidon and the cyclops like that and wouldn't let Thor take the fall for you," Persephone said, "if you want I think I could convince my mother to count that as a trial, that you passed."

Umeko and Hades looked suspicious at her about her suggestion. So did nearly everyone else in the room that wasn't Greek.

"What's the catch?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah?" Umeko asked.

"Uh, no catch," Persephone insisted.

"Guys, let her try it, I say one less trial the better!" Yui said quickly running in.

"Oh but I don't want to do a cheep trick to get out," said Umeko.

"I'd hardly call you a cheep trick," said Persephone.

"Oh yes!" Yui agreed.

"Hmm," Umeko said.

"I'd say it's a good idea too," Apollo said, "some lessons in life aren't planned."

"Alright, I guess I can swallow some pride and let you do that," said Umeko.

"Thank you," said Persephone as she bowed and vanished from the room.

"Though, I don't think Demeter's going to be happy she was here," Tsukito suddenly said.

Nearly everyone looked panicked.

"Maybe I can go with Perdy - Perdy as a means of support," Apollo said as he also dissappeared.

"Whatever happens happens," Umeko said.

Hades smiled at her, "that's my girl! You've grown in strength it seems," he said.

Yui looked at him as he said that of their daughter. In a way he was right, Umeko did seem to have grown in strength and courage even when facing death.

'I think I need to try and grown some strength just so my daughter can have more strength as well,' she thought.

* * *

Demeter sighed in annoyance as she sat in her room on Mt. Olympus.

"Where is that girl?!" She asked our loud.

"Hello Mother," Persephone said as she came into her mother's room.

"Where have you been? I've been calling for you," said Demeter.

"I was, doing stuff," Persephone sputtered.

"What kind of stuff?" Demeter asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Uh, I may have gone to see Hades, on my own, for my personal reasons," Persephone admitted.

"WHAT?!" Demeter shouted.

"I take it your mother found out?" Apollo asked running up behind Persephone.

"How could you go see him?! How?! I demand to know how!" Demeter shouted at her daughter.

"I'm sorry mother, but I'm having some confusing emotional feelings when it comes to Hades, I just wanted to resolve them," said Persephone.

"No! No this is not allowed! I will not lose you to him again!" Demeter shouted, "I will so torture his stupid mortal wife and his daughter!"

"Mother, please calm down!" Persephone shouted at her mother, "it's not going to happen I promise! Hades and Yui made that perfectly clear today. But that's besides the point. While I was there, I happen to see Umeko do something amazing. Apparently she stabbed a cyclops today, one from Poseidon's family. Poseidon came to get revenge for it and Umeko not only prevented someone else from taking the blame, but stood up to Poseidon, willing to accept the punishment. That was strong Mother, and as such she deserves to use it as one of her trials."

"No!" Demeter insisted. "I already gave her one free pass!"

"But Mother," Persephone tried to argue.

"Dem-Dem, it was a true test of courage and strength," said Apollo, "with her doing that I'm sure you can find another that could test her."

Demeter calm down and thought about it. "Hmm, hmm yes, you have a point," she agreed, "alright I'll count that."

"Thank you Apollo," Persephone said, "I do hope this helps with Umeko's trials."

"Well," Apollo said looking towards Demeter who looked like she planning something bad, "I'm sure Little Fae will do her best."


End file.
